My Own Happy Ending
by x.autumn.leaves.x
Summary: Ginny was going to confess her love to Harry but finds out he's getting married to Luna. After the wedding she spends the time at a muggle dance club to release her anger and ends up in someone's bed. Pregnant and disowned, who can she turn to?
1. Marriage Announcement

Most of Ginny's friends were with her at The Burrow, celebrating the fact that they had just graduated. Luna and herself had studied their asses off during one point of the year two years ago and Dumbledore had believed that they were capable of joining the year above them. Because of his belief, he had sent the two up a year. Since the two were in the same year group as the Golden trio, the five of them had graduated together.

"Yeah! Woot!" Ron hollered loudly, draining his butterbeer down. He jumped up from his seat and lifted his arms into the air. "We graduated! No more school!"  
He started jumping up and down happily, spilling butterbeer everywhere. "And guess what? The Chudley Cannons signed me as their keeper! Can you believe it?"

"Ron!" Ginny yelled furiously as Ron spilled some of his butterbeer on her. She was basically half wet. "You idiot! My clothes! My hair!"  
She glared at her brother furiously with a scarlet face before looking for her wand to dry herself with.

"I know!_"_ Harry yelled, grinning, completely ignoring the fact that Ginny was wet. "We graduated! Means Hermione doesn't need to help us with homework anymore!"

"I'll miss school though." Hermione muttered sadly before performing the drying charm on Ginny as she couldn't find her wand. "Its... been our home for the last seven years."

"I know!" Luna mumbled before looking into space again. "So sad…"

Ginny thought she had caught Luna and Harry gazing at each other for a moment, but decided to ignore it as she was madly in love with him. She had wanted to confess her love to him ever since she had first met him. What kept her back from telling him was that she didn't know exactly how to tell him. Deciding now was the right moment, she looked up at Harry, preparing to say something. Her heart pounded furiously. She could feel her heart climbing its way up her throat and out of her mouth. _Come on Ginny, pull yourself together, _she thought nervously, as she looked at her handsome prince. She started to tremble. But before she could open her mouth, Harry stood up and walked towards Luna, grinning like a mad boy.

"Hey guys." he said, nervously placing an arm around Luna's shoulder.

"What?" Ron asked, as he, Hermione and Ginny turned around to look at the two. "Something wrong? Why is your arm around her?"

Harry smiled with his eyes brightly shining. "I've got something important to announce."

"You shagged her?" Ron asked with a naughty look, before getting hit on the head by Hermione.

"Behave will you!" she muttered angrily though slightly grinning at his joke.

Harry sighed and started taking in deep breaths. He whispered something into Luna's ears, and Ginny saw Luna smile with slight blush. "?" Harry rapped quickly, before taking another deep breath. He smiled at everyone brightly.

"What did you say? I demand you repeat." Hermione said, before a look of remembrance came upon her. She looked at everyone with an apologetic look. "Sorry guys, I need to leave early."

"What! Why?" Ginny asked with a slight hurt look. She really wanted Hermione to stay longer as she had something to tell her.

Ron looked at Harry and muttered 'tell us later'. He then looked at Hermione. "Why going so early?"

"I've promised Viktor that I'd-"

"Oh right! Damn it I forgot!" Ginny mumbled as she hit her forehead. She looked at Hermione. "You're going to meet his parents right? To explain how you two got married without any parental permission..."

Hermione nodded with a blush. "Sorry..." she mumbled. "I'll see you guys some other time! Owl me!"  
She then apparated quickly before Ron or Harry could fire questions at her.

"What?" Ron hollered with a red face. "When did she marry_ Vicky_?"

"A few days ago they were on a date at this carnival," Ginny started to explain. "And well... They were walking past this stall and..."

"Go on!" Ron and Harry urged both red faced.

"Alright! Alright!" Ginny mumbled. "It happened to be this marriage thingy and the person who owned the stall pushed the two inside and well got them married."

Ron and Harry looked at Ginny cluelessly whilst Luna nodded.

"I don't get it." Ron mumbled feeling stupid. "What does a stall have to do with the marriage?"

"The stall was a marriage stall." Luna explained. "The person who owns the store gets people married. He only gets them married when he believes that they are perfect for each other. Apparently those people have an ability to predict who would last and who wouldn't."

Ron nodded, finally understanding.

Harry looked at Ginny. "The two could have stopped it though. Hermione's like a sister to me and I don't trust Viktor."

Ginny sighed. "They tried. But the man wouldn't listen and did it anyways. Unfortunately, the man was a wizard who owned the stall in the muggle carnival. He's used the magical binding thingy so the two can't do anything about it."

"That sucks." Harry muttered.

Ron looked at Ginny seriously. "Does she love him though? Like, yeah."

Ginny nodded. "That's an understatement Ronald." she muttered suddenly. "She's crazy about him."

"That's a good thing then." Luna said.

"So what was the news you were going to tell us?" Ron asked, looking at Harry. He took a sip from his cup before he too, had a look of remembrance on his face. "Oh shit!"

"What?" Ginny asked. "Forgot something?"

Ron nodded. "I promised Pansy I'd go shopping with her- What time is it?"

"Its five thirty pm" Luna said after looking at her muggle Tag Heuer watch.

Ron went pale. "SHIT!" he screamed. This time he dropped his butterbeer cup.

"Something wrong with the time?" Ginny asked, although she had a feeling he knew why he was pale.

"I promised to meet Pans at four!" he said with a gulp.

"Don't keep your wife waiting then." Luna said with a disappointed look. "Girls don't like to be kept waiting. Its the one way road to getting her pissed."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." He mumbled to Luna, giving her a wink. "See ya guys."

"So whats the news?" Ginny asked, trying not to smile seductively at Harry as soon as Ron apparated.

Harry mumbled something to himself before placing his arm around Luna again. Sighing he said, "Luna and I... We're getting married.".

As soon as the words from Harry's mouth reached Ginny's ears, it seemed like her world had stopped. She couldn't breath. It was as if the air around her that had once always been there, had suddenly been sucked away from the Earth by the very words that came out of Harry's mouth. She stared at the two of them, expressionlessly and pained.

Harry gave Luna a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't you think we make a good couple?" he asked Ginny, before whispering sweet words into Luna's ears.

Ginny heard Luna giggle. After hearing Harry tell her he was getting married to Luna, Luna's giggle sounded very annoying. Ginny wanted to throttle her.  
"Congratulations... Luna... Harry" Ginny mumbled angrily, feeling her heart tear to pieces whilst wanting to murder Luna. "Really... Congrats..."

"Something wrong?" Luna asked worriedly, as she looked at her friend's torn expression. "You sound-"

"She's fine" Harry muttered, not even looking at Ginny. He gave Luna a kiss full on the lips before finally facing Ginny. "Luna and I are going to leave now." He muttered. "We need to get the invitations sorted. It's in a month by the way. See you then."  
With those words and holding Luna's arm, the two apparated.

Ginny looked at the floor with a blank mien plastered on her face. Tears started to rain onto the Weasley rug, soaking it all the way. "He's gone now Ginny," she mumbled to herself through her tears. Her tears started to come out hard like a flood. "You idiot. He's gone.".

**A/N**

**My first Blaise/Ginny!  
I find this pairing adorable xD  
Basically whats happened is...  
Ginny was hoping to tell Harry she loved him but he announced his engagement to Luna. So... her dream of love with him is over.**

**Pls review!**


	2. Draco's married?

**1 month later...**

Ginny, Hermione and her husband, Viktor, were all sitting in a muggle coffee shop when suddenly an invitation card conjured before Hermione.

"Oh my God!" Hermione squealed, as she looked excitedly at the card.

Ginny and Viktor gave Hermione a confused look.

"Something vrong?" Viktor asked, a bit worriedly.

"So this what Harry wanted to tell us a month ago- Its a wedding invitation, Viktor!" Hermione squealed excitedly. "Harry and Luna- they're getting married! Oh Merlin! Ginny!"

Ginny felt her heart fall and tear to pieces once again after working so hard to stitch them back together. She had almost recovered from the pain of loosing Harry, but with Hermione telling her the news again, she was back to base one.

The squealing from Hermione started to get louder and soon was annoying the other customers who had thought that they only came for a cup of coffee not a cup full of squealing.

"Oi! Shut up!" an old man shouted rudely, brandishing his walking stick dangerously. "Can't we have our coffee in peace?"

Viktor scowled at the old man, before a sudden thought came to him. "My vife is pregnant" He said with a rare smile.

Hermione and Ginny stared at Viktor gobsmacked.

"Viktor?!" Hermione whispered, lightly smacking his large hand.

Viktor smiled childishly at Hermione before whispering into her ear.

She nodded, smiling, kissing his cheek. "Ah- Yes, I am pregnant." She said.

The customers started to congratulate Hermione about her pregnancy. The pregnancy comment made by Viktor was a way to get everyone to stop being annoyed at Hermione.

"Congratulation Granger." one of the customers muttered.

Ginny recognized the 'I am better than you' voice. "Malfoy?" she said in shock.

The three turned their faces around and found an angel of a man, with platinum blond hair and grey eyes, stare at back at them.

"You got that right." He muttered as he checked his nails. After a moment he continued, "Granger, can't you keep the volume down? You might make my poor baby go deaf."

Ginny and Hermione gawked at Draco with a surprised expression. "You-have-a-baby?" they both said in unison.

Draco smiled and a slight blush formed on his pale cheeks. "Well not yet." he said with a proud voice. "My wife's been pregnant for two months. Its due in seven."

"Awww" The girls sighed dreamily.

Viktor stared at the two of them curiously and wondered what was so fascinating about babies.

Draco saw Viktor's expression and smiled. "Us men will never understand women huh?"

Viktor nodded. "Girls liking baby very much?"

Draco nodded. "I think so. I read in this muggle magazine and apparently, it said that girls love men that are holding babies"

"Girls liking men vith babies." Viktor said in a thoughtful but monotone voice.

Draco nodded.

"Who's your wife?" Ginny suddenly asked Draco.

"Arabella Waterstone. Was a Waterstone, a Malfoy now." Draco said with a smile that seemed a bit awkward on him. He wasn't the type who was seen smiling all the time, but the change was good.

"Cool." Ginny mumbled.

"I've got to go now. My wife needs to go home." He muttered. Before walking off with a women suddenly appeared from behind him. She appeared to be his wife. Draco suddenly stopped walking and turned around. He said to Ginny, "I guess the next time I'll be seeing you is at Harry's wedding?"

Ginny nodded with a small angered look. She had just forgotten about the wedding, and just had to be reminded again. When she looked at the spot Draco was standing earlier on, he was no where to be seen. She then looked at Hermione and her Bulgarian husband and faked a smile. "Shall we leave now?"

**A/N**

**I haven't really read any Ginny/Blaise stories before apart from stories with them as minor couples.  
If I make a mistake or something you ppl don't like, plz tell me and I'll change mistakes.  
**


	3. The Wedding

**The wedding**

Ginny tried not to glare as she watched _her _Harry and the now somewhat annoying Luna stand before 'the priest', Albus Dumbledore. There was no denying that indeed Luna looked very beautiful in her traditional witches wedding dress, but there was something annoying about her. Maybe it was the fact that she was getting married to _her_ Harry, or maybe it was because she had just about everything that Ginny had ever wanted, Harry. She didn't seem to hear anything around her as the anger boiling inside of her started to get very loud and hot.

To her right, she could see Hermione crying with happiness as she was being hugged by her famous Bulgarian Seeker husband. She wished that Harry could do that for her too- but no, it was impossible, he belonged to Luna now.  
Ron, who was sitting a few rows behind, seemed to be a bit teary too. He was hiding his eyes by putting his face on Pansy's shoulder's as she smiled for the couple. Pansy actually looked quite pretty when smiling Ginny had to admit.  
Luna's father who stood a few steps behind his daughter, was crying his heart out along with his French girlfriend. Ginny had never liked his girlfriend nor did Luna. There was something about her that made the two abhor her. The reason? She was a hundred percent plastic.

"Harry James Potter." Dumbledore said out aloud.

The three words caught Ginny's attention and she shot her head up to look at the perfect Harry Potter. It made Ginny smile as she saw how happy Harry looked. He was beaming from head to toe, smiling like he never had before. What ruined it for Ginny was when she saw Luna's face, it darkened her mood.

"You may kiss the bride." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Ginny shut her eyes, faking a smile full of happiness as tears streaked down her face. She did that so as she did not want to see their marriage being bound by the ancient spell Dumbledore was performing as they kissed.

"Aww. So sweet!" She heard people mutter.

"Fuck this." She whispered angrily.

**One hour later**

"Hermione!" Ginny whispered, as she reached her. She was by the food tables.

"Yes?" Hermione said after taking a sip from her glass of red wine.

Ginny looked around for a moment before taking Hermione's hand and leading her to a desolate balcony.

"Gi-Ginny." Hermione said, sounding worried. She tried to stop Ginny from dragging her but to no prevail. Hermione looked at Ginny with deep concern. "Something wrong?"

"Tell my mother I'm leaving a bit early... Yeah. Please tell her that." Ginny answered, immediately letting go of Hermione. She looked ready to apparate.

"Wait!" Hermione said, grabbing her arm to prevent her from apparating. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Ginny started to cry although not wanting to, she had just stopped crying. The many emotions in her was too much for her to keep in, they were literally tearing themselves out of her. "Please, let me go." she begged.

Hermione did as she was told to, but reluctantly. She gave Ginny a concerned and understanding look. "Ginny." she said almost hesitantly.

Ginny looked at Hermione with a torn expression, hoping she wasn't going to tell her family the truth. "What?" she asked.  
She heard Hermione sigh.

"I know that you loved him, Ginny." She said. "I _knew."_

Ginny gave Hermione a surprised look, wiping a tear away. "What? But- How?"

Hermione shook her head a little bit. "Girls know this kind of stuff..."  
She looked at Ginny straight in the eyes. "If you have to leave now, I'll let you go. I'll tell your family you've gone because of some emergency."

Ginny smiled, brushing a another tear off of her face. "Thank you Hermione, you're the best."  
She gave Hermione a quick hug before apparating.

When Ginny arrived at her destination, she used a charm to rid her tears and formal wear. "Fuck this." she muttered angrily.

She wanted to release all of her anger, but didn't know how to until she remembered the muggle dance club that Cho Chang had told her about. She was going to dance her heart out tonight and use it to forget all about what had happened today. That was her plan, her stupid plan.

"Are you a member?" The huge guard that stood by the entrance, asked rudely.

"Oh, wait." Ginny muttered. She turned her back to him and quickly performed a charm. "Here you go." She said, shoving a membership card at the guards face. "My membership card?"

The guard nodded and opened the door.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the short chapter! I was working on my other stories xD. I also had exams and have some coming up ):  
**


	4. Muggle Dance Club

The lights were blazing into Ginny's bright blue eyes as she walked into the crowded muggle disco club. She could see people, muggles to be more exact, dancing crazily in the most unimaginable ways possible. She gave out an irked grunt before angrily making her way towards the bar and ordered herself some drinks to cool her very heated body down.

"That'll be ten pounds, missy." The bartender said in what sounded more like a croak, his eyebrows waggling at her in a way the man thought was 'alluring'.

Ginny gave the man a glare instead of a wink as he had expected and waved her wand subtly under the table before handing him over a neat and very new looking fifty pound note. Giving the bartender one last glare, sh took her change quickly and snatched the glass of sex on the beach before walking off to a corner. She sighed, draining the glass, she felt the cold liquid run down her throadt. _Harry... My Harry... Her Harry..._ She thought over and over again like a mantra. She drained the last of her drink and walked into the ladies. _Perform the glamor charm. Dance all night. And you'll be fine Ginerva Weasley.  
_

Walking out of the ladies, her once flaming red hair had 'magically' turned blonde whilst her once blue eyes turned storm grey.

**Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. **The beat of the music went. Ginny felt tears and sweat slither all over her body, almost as if to caress her skin. **Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. **How long had she been dancing for? She thought. **Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. **Her hands were up in the air as she danced to the beat. **Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. **A hand on her waist?

Ginny felt electric shocks all over her skin and God did it feel good. The touch was... heavenly?  
She suddenly felt heat next to her ear. "Hello Beautiful." she heard a man's voice whisper in the most angelic voice she ever heard. She raised an eyebrow and turned around to meet the blue eyes of the mysterious man who sent electric shocks all over her, the magical feeling. _Fucker. _She thought with a gasp. _God must have been happy when he made you..._

The man was bloody gorgeous, he had sea blue eyes with sandy blond coloured hair and a perfect tan to match his gorgeous features. His muscles... Ginny suddenly forgot all about Harry as the man drew closer to her.

"I saw you from across the room." He said in a sultry voice into her ear. "And you were the first girl to catch my eyes. You're so... You're so beautiful."

Ginny felt a sudden force between them, drawing them closer together. The man hadn't pulled her... She hadn't pushed forward... Was it magic?

A tear suddenly escaped from Ginny's eyes, falling towards the ground. The blond man gave her a concerned look. "What makes you cry, beautiful angel?"

Ginny felt his body so close to hers, skin touching, the feeling was so good she didn't want him to leave her.

**Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. **She felt his hands move from her waist. **Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. **Up her back, she felt good. **Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. **His hands left her.

She let out a humph of annoyance due to his hands absence but suddenly stopped as she felt his angelic lips meet hers.

**Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. **How long had they gone on for? Merlin, she felt so good.** Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. **The kiss was a million times better than Dean's, Michael's, Seamus', and Ron's (That was an accident.) combined together. **Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.** _Please continue. _She thought begging, as she opened her mouth to let his tongue enter. **Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. **His mouth and sexy tongue left hers.

"What! Why?" Ginny asked almost moaning. She felt as though she couldn't live without the blond man's melting kisses.

The man gave her a seductive smile and offered one hand to her. "Come with me... To my room... In the hotel... A few blocks away..."

Ginny suddenly felt time stop. She could feel every single sweat drop move on her skin as blood rushed towards her pale cheeks. She gave the man a flirty smile as accepted his oh so gorgeous hand. With a small wink, he started to lead her towards his hotel room for a night that would end with the two on the same bed naked.

**A/N**

**I know I haven't updated in a while, been having loads of exams, sorry. Got two more left. ):.  
I know this chapter is kind of short, hopefully I will be able to make it up to you lovely people in the next few chapters!**

**BTW IM SO FRIGGIN PISSED THAT AIDAN DAVIS DIDN'T WIN BGT!!!!**

**I thank all the wonderful people who have reviewed my story and I'll also like to thank ShadX - Dramione Fan for helping with this chapter.  
**

**review xD  
**


	5. Singulas domus infinitas infinitio

Ginny moaned silently with her lips curved into a sweet smile as she felt the soft caress of silk sheets on her back. She hadn't realized there was an arm around her waist, a masculine face buried into her blonde hair until she made a slight movement. She slowly woke up and the last dregs of sleep disappeared from her mind._ Crap. _she thought, fully awake now as she looked around the extravagant room. _Where am I?!_

She slowly pulled away the arm from her slight waist and got herself off of the bed she had slept in. She pulled her clothes from the pile of clothing on the floor and quickly dressed, her mind searching for what she had done the previous night. When her eyes settled on the mass of blond hair belonging to the man who appeared to have slept next to her, she remembered._ Make that double crap. _she thought._ He took my freaking virginity!!!  
_

She pulled out her wand and flicked it with an angered expression, "_Accio_ bag." _Shit! Crap! Double crap! Triple crap!_  
As soon as she got her bag, she did the first thing that came to her mind, she ran out of the hotel.

Her mind started to fill itself with small scenes of the previous night, scenes she regretted ever doing. She started to fill her minds with the feelings she felt.

Hurt.

Pain.

Ecstasy.

The adrenaline of breaking the rules.

Lust – No. Not lust but... _Love_?  
No, that was not possible, she hardly knew the man.

Ginny gulped as she passed the dance club, the very place she had met the angelic man. She started to think about her mother, her father and her brothers. What would they do when they found out she wasn't a virgin anymore? That she had thrown aside Pureblood beliefs? Would they kill her? That wouldn't be that bad as... Disowning her?!  
She started to worry about Ron's reactions as he was known to be overprotective. _Why is he my fucking brother..._

As she headed towards an alley to apparate, she imagined the future scenes that could take place, future scenes of Ron.

"_YOU FUCKING BITCH! HOW COULD YOU JUST FUCKING SLEEP AROUND LIKE SOME BLOODY SODDING WHORE?!"_

She shuddered as her mind made another scenario, but with her mother speaking this time.

"_What… Did… You... You do?" Voluntary silence took over for a moment."You said… What about our Pureblood beliefs? You broke it... You lied. I never want to see you and your 'ways' ever- ever again."_

A tear fell down her cheek as she got to the Weasley's living room, she quickly performed the charm to get rid of her glamor charm. She then dashed up the stairs, flying past Bill… Fleur... Charlie… Molly… Arthur… George... Ron… Luna… _Harry_…  
She slammed her door shut and cast many locking charms on her door and window, bringing down an additional silencing charm. As she finished her work, she fell down onto her knees and screamed, pouring out her feelings into that one scream.

Anger.

Hate.

Guilt.

Depression.

Double Guilt.

She choked on her inner turmoil and fell onto her bed, mumbling an apology to no one in particular.

_What have I done...  
_

**One and a half months later**

Ginny hadn't told them anything about what had happened during that very night she had lost it. She locked her bathroom door and sat herself down on the toilet seat. Her period hadn't come like it should have about two weeks ago and she just sat there staring at the colourless liquid that was held inside a glass beaker. She performed the charm the book told her to do and waited impatiently.

_Please don't turn blue, please don't turn blue. _she chanted her mind like a mantra, hoping with all her heart that her period was just coming late. As if life was against her, the colourless liquid turned blue. Her already pale skin turned even more pale, it was as if she were dead. _Fuck. _she thought, as her face held a disgusted yet worried expression. _No... No...  
_Ginny shook with shock as a voice suddenly called her name.

"Ginny?" her mother's voice called out from outside the bathroom. "Is something wrong darling? I need my bath."

"Nothing's wrong mother," she replied hastily, standing up. "I'll be out in a sec."  
Ginny rushed out of the bathroom, passing her mother and started to head downstairs only to stop halfway. Her skin went completely white as she realized her mistake. _THE BEAKER!!! _her mind screamed. As she got back to the bathroom to retrieve her beaker, her mother greeted her with a stern yet horrified look.

"Ginerva Grace Weasley," her mother said through clenched teeth. She lifted the beaker up in a way for all to see. "Can you explain to me what this is?" she asked, eyes filled with fire and... loss?

Ginny couldn't think as she stared at her once loving mother. The pain she could see in her mother's eyes was too much for her, she could see tears form in them. "Mother, let me explain-"

"ARE YOU PREGNANT?!" she suddenly screamed.

"She's what?!" two new voices said together. It was Bill's and Charlie's.

"Mum, its not april fools yet," George muttered, standing behind his two older brothers yet towering over them. "Nice one though."

Her mother glared at George with anger. "Do I look like I'm joking?" she asked.

"What's going on?" It was her Father's voice.

"Our daughter has gotten herself pregnant." Her mother replied, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"She... Oh Merlin." Her father muttered to himself. He ran his hands through his hair and walked out of the room.

"Mother! You haven't let me explain yet." Ginny said in a moaning voice. She instantly regretted sounding so moany.

"There is nothing for you to explain Ginerva," Her mother ranted. "How could you?"

Ginny saw a flash of red, black and blonde- two blonde flashes.

"Eez something wrong?" Fleur asked. "I 'eard some shouting."

Her mother pointed a finger at her but said nothing.

"Did you do something Ginny?" Harry asked with soft eyes.

Ginny didn't say a word. She noticed Luna looking at the colourless- no... blue liquid.

"Is that what the fuss is all about?" Luna asked in a matter of fact way which was hardly like herself. "The blue liquid?"

"What about it?" Ron muttered lazily.

_Not the tantrum, not the tantrum. _Ginny begged Ron inside her mind. _Don't tell him!!!_

"O my God," Fleur gasped. "Eez she preg'nont?"

_Shit. _she thought. She glared at Fleur.

Ron shot daggers at her. "YOU WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU!"

"Exactly my point!" Her mother joined in. "How could you?"

"You little whore! Who is this guy?" Ron continued, irked. "I'll beat the shit out of him."

Ginny saw Harry give her a disappointed look and she felt guilty. "I don't know who the guy is-"

"So you are a whore." Ron accused.

"I'll be outside..." Bill muttered grabbing Charlie who grabbed Fleur's hand. "Bye..."

The room was left with herself, her mother, Ron, Harry and Luna.

"I can't believe you Ginny," Her mother told her again. "Have you forgotten everything I've told you? I know we aren't as strict as the other purebloods but how could you forget that one simple..."

"Harry, lets go outside," Luna interrupted. She had realized this wasn't her place to be. "This is none of our business."  
She grabbed Harry's hand and walked out. "Ron you coming?"

"No." he muttered, glaring Ginny an accusing look.

"Mother, please," Ginny begged. "You've got to understand- How I felt that night- Why I did what I did-"

"No," her mother told her, shaking her head. "I don't want to understand."  
She looked at Ginny straight in the eyes. "Am I worth nothing to you? Everything I've taught? (pauses) Even Ron's better than you..."

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. Had her mother just said that?

"Thanks mum," Ron said with a smirk.

Her mother glared at him. "Out! Out you go!"

"But mum!" he moaned pointing at Ginny.

"Out!" she screamed.

He gave Ginny one last glare before leaving her alone with her mother.

"Ginerva Grace Weasley," she said with a blank expression. "I never thought that I'd have to go through this... do it."

Ginny gave her mother a strange look. What was she going on about? She watched as her mother take out her wand. Was she going to kill her??!!

"Ginerva Grace Weasley," she repeated now looking at her straight in the eyes. She pointed her wand at her. "Singulus domus infinitas infinitio."

Ginny gasped in horror. She knew this spell. "MOTHER!" she screamed. "PLEASE! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN HEARD ME EXPLAIN YET!"

"I don't need to hear you explain. I've 'seen' enough to know. And you're right, I'm disowning you," she muttered looking away from her.

Ginny thought she saw a tear fall from her mother's eyes.

"You've got an hour to get all of your things," she continued with a shaky voice. "Get out, I don't ever want to see you again."

**A/N**

**Chapter 5!!! How was it?**

**Top half until 'what have I done' I got help from ShadX - Dramione Fan. Everything else was written by me xD**

**The spell her mother used, 'Singulus domus infinitas infinitio' means 'Separate home eternity' in Latin when translated exactly.  
**

**Reviews xD  
**


	6. Krum Mansion

Ginny packed everything she had and needed through blindness and tears. Tears blurred her vision and she muttered out spells to collect everything she owned. The last time she had cried this much was during Harry and Luna's wedding... She growled. It was all Harry's fault she had gotten into this mess. If she hadn't been stupidly and madly in love with him, she wouldn't have ended up sleeping with God knows who and ended up pregnant. _HARRY!!! _she screamed in her mind irked. _YOU STUPID SON OF A-_

"Five minutes left Ginny," Molly Weasley said monotone. The way she had spoken made it seem as if she had no emotion at all as she watched her former daughter pack. The way her eyes looked made her seem terrifying.

"I'm done," Ginny told her, putting her wand away. She brushed away a tear from her face and looked at her 'mother'. Her clothes, bags and other necessities were all inside the hand bag that she was holding.

"Apparate out Ginerva Grace," Her 'mother' muttered as she put her hands to each side of her hips. "Apparate out now."

The surname Weasley was not part of her anymore and this bothered Ginny slightly as she had grown accustom to it ever since she had first been told that that was her last name. "Why moth-" Ginny stopped herself before she could finish saying the word that showed that they were in relation of some sort. "Why?"

Her 'mother' frowned. "Because... There is going to be a lot of fussing. I'll tell them the news later. Get out... now."

Giving her room and her 'mother' one last look Ginerva Grace apparated with hurt she had never felt before.

She walked around muggle London, wondering what to do. Obviously asking any of the Weasleys for help would be a klutzy thing to do since they had all turned their backs on her... Well maybe except for Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George and her father. Percy wasn't there but her former mother might get him to see things her way so no...

Ginny frowned. Harry and Luna wouldn't be able to help her since Ron was best friends with Harry. And Luna was married to Harry so she would have to support his decision. An idea suddenly clicked in her head making her smile slightly. _HERMIONE!!!!_

Ginny took out her wand and muttered "Phone. Hermione Jane Krum," The wand phone started to ring and she waited.

"Hello?" Hermione answered. She seemed to sound quite excited as Ginny could hear her squealing and giggling after greeting her.

"Hermione?" Ginny croaked weakly.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione said. There was a slight pause before Hermione spoke again, she seemed to be trying to hold her joy in. "Is something wrong? You don't sound so good..."

"Can I come over to your place for a moment?" Ginny asked feeling pain in her already hurt heart. "I need to talk to you about something..."

"Oh sure," Hermione replied immediately, she sounded worried. "It's been a while since someone's come over to my place. Come through the floo, apparating here will be quite difficult."

"Okay, thanks Hermione," Ginny mumbled. She hung up.

**Krum Mansion**

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione greeted as she got there. She gave her a quick hug with a smile plastered on her face. "Guess what?! Remember the day Viktor said I was pregnant? We just made it up- but it turns out I am! I'm so thrilled!"

Ginny forced a smile on her pained face. Babies was not a topic she wanted to discuss but since it was Hermione, her best friend, she was talking to, she had to put a little effort in smiling. "Congrats Hermione!" she tried to say in a cheery voice. "Fantastic."

Hermione frowned immediately after hearing her. Her once smiley face morphed into great concern. "Ginny, what's wrong?" she asked. "Did something happen? You look so down. You look like you've just been disowned or something."

Ginny grimaced and started to cry. "Hermione," she groaned. "That's exactly what happened!"

Hermione gasped. "Oh Merlin!" she said. "I'm so sorry! I said it as a joke! I didn't know- Oh my God! Ginny! Please tell you're joking. It's not like Mister or Missus Weasley would ever do that... It's like Malfoy making out with a muggle!"

Ginny shook her head. "I'm serious!" she cried out. "I'm not allowed back in The Burrow, and my 'mother' doesn't want to see me again! I don't have a place to stay anymore."

Hermione brought Ginny into a hug and began to stroke her hair. "Calm down, it's okay," she told her. "You can stay here with me and Viktor for as long as you like."

"Your husband won't mind?" Ginny asked, wiping a tear away.

"He won't," Hermione said, assuring her. She suddenly frowned, letting go of her. "If you don't mind me asking, why did your parents do that... Disown you..."

Ginny walked over to Hermione's settee and sat down. "Remember Harry and Luna's wedding?" she asked. She then pointed towards where her uterus was.

Hermione gasped knowing exactly what happened.

Ginny nodded. One of the many reasons why she liked Hermione was the fact that she was smart and got and understood things faster than other people. You didn't need to explain twice to get her to understand.

Hermione sat down next to Ginny. "I want you to know Ginny," she said, putting a hand to hers. "I'll be always here for you, whenever you need me. I can't believe your parents did that! Did Ron, Harry, Luna, Fleur or any of your brothers do anything to stop them?"

Ginny shook and nodded her head at the same time, confusing Hermione. "My mother did it without any of them there, apart from Ron," she muttered. "She's got Ron's full support. Nobody else knows except for the two of them. Mother is probably telling them what happened now."

"Oh Ginny," Hermione said in a moany voice, hugging her again. "I'm so sorry."

**A/N**

**Alright, this is the sixth chapter. Hope you like it.  
I know you're wondering when Blaise is coming out... He'll probably be in the next chapter or the one after.**

**Review xD  
**


	7. Gary Grace and the Twins

**One year and nine months later**

Ginny had been completely out of contact with her family for a year and nine months and had no plans to get in touch with them again after being disowned. She had remained with the Krums throughout the whole time and they hadn't had any contact with them either.

Thirteen months ago she had given birth to her son, 'Gary Angelus Grace' (she had decided to use her middle name as her last) who had inherited her pale skin and stunning blue eyes. Apart from that, Gary had auburn hair with bits of black streaks and an extremely cherub like look whenever he smiled. She remembered how small and fragile he looked in her arms those many months ago whenever she held him. Now, Gary could bobble about, mumble a few words and use the 'pee pee' on his own.

"Ginny," Hermione said as she walked into her room with her twins, Miroslav and Viktoria, in her arms. "Viktor's got us V.I.P. tickets for his game against The Downpatrick Wonders. It's the finals... Do you want to come? It would be nice if Gary could go out and watch a game with Miro and Viky. It would be good for you too."

Ginny smiled. "Oh, um...-" Gary gurgled at her with puppy eyes and it made her feel warm inside. "Sure, yes. Gary would love to."

Hermione smiled at her. "That's nice. It's been a while since you've been out-" Her eyes went wide as she looked at the calendar. "Merlin! Ginny!" she cried out frowning as she placed her twins on the sofa Ginny was on. "You haven't been out for weeks! You've never taken Gary out-" She looked at Gary with a small smile. "This would be great for Gary, really."

Ginny saw Viktoria grab at her father's most prized broom from the corner of her eye and frowned. "Hermione, Viktoria's at Viktor's broom again."

Hermione smiled at her daughter rather than frown. "She's so like her father!" She picked Viktoria up who started scowling at her for not letting her have the broom. Hermione let out a small laugh. "She even scowls like him!"

Ginny smiled for a moment before looking at Gary. Yes, he did have her skin and eyes and had her temper... But he was so gentle, especially around girls for some strange reason. He had perfect manners way beyond his age albeit the times he could get really naughty. He also seemed to know how to make people smile, Ginny was glad that he did. She moved over to her right as Hermione took a seat next to her with Viktoria on her lap.

"You know... I never thought we'd end up like this... Years later," she started to say after giving her daughter a kiss. "I'm so happy being with Viktor and my two babies. For some reason, I'm actually quite glad that we had that tournament back in fourth year." Her eyes went blank and dark for a moment as she remembered something.

Ginny chuckled, reminiscing the Yule Ball and the Tri-Wizard tournament. "Yeah, I'm glad I have Gary with me-" she watched him as he tried to snatch a book Miroslav was 'reading'. "He's change my life so much. I'm actually glad I decided to keep him than get rid of him to stay with my family."

"You should be," Hermione told her as she let her daughter off her lap to go play with her brother. "I don't think it's right to abort... Think of the life the child could have! It's just horrible killing them like- Miro!"

Ginny flicked her head around and saw that Miroslav had managed to get his mother's wand in his hands again. He was pointing it directly at his sister, making her dark hair grow immensely.

"Miro! Stop that!" Hermione muttered quickly yet loudly, trying to get the wand off of him. "Daddy's not going to be happy with you being-"

He started to cry though little tears came out. He was staring up at his mother with such sad eyes it made Hermione feel bad for 'yelling' at him. "WAHHHH!"

"Did your mommy make you cry?" Ginny asked him, walking over to him with an apologetic look on her face. "Calm down now, the wand wasn't yours anyway. It's dangerous. I'll give you your Mommie's Arithmancy book instead."

He stopped crying immediately. "Awithy boo?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

She nodded, smiling. She loved how babies talked. "Here you go," she muttered, grabbing a random book from the low desk. She then gave it to him and he accepted it with a mad smile.

He grabbed it immediately and started to flip through the pages with a huge grin and eyes filled with curiosity so much like his mother's.

"Ha ha," Hermione laughed as she watched her son. "Thanks, Ginny."

"No problem," she said, picking her son up to stop him from grabbing at Viktoria's feet. "My pleasure for you helping me anyways."

Hermione looked at the floor for a moment before looking back at her again. "Sorry to ask but- Are you ever going to go find out who Gary's father is?" she asked. She cringed for a moment as she waited for an answer.

Ginny frowned. _Not this conversation again. _"I'm not going to," she told her sternly. "I don't care. I'm going to be just fine with Gary- Gary doesn't need someone to barge into his life- As soon as I get enough money, I'll move out."

Hermione smiled weakly. "I'd prefer you being here," she told her. "I've gotten used to you being here, and I like your company."

Ginny nodded as her son played with her hair.

"Oh, the match is in an hour by the way," Hermione suddenly said. "Forgot to tell you that." She stood up. "I need to sort out Viktoria's hair..."

Ginny gasped. "I better get Gary ready then. It'll be the first time he's going out."

**Downpatrick Wonder's stadium**

Ginny smiled as her son looked around the area in awe. His eyes were shining with such delight and happiness it made her feel so elated. He started to point at the mascots and grinned at her. She told him what they were and he screamed in delight.

"Gary's enjoying himself, isn't he?" Hermione said as she tried to keep Viktoria on her lap. "He's screaming so much!"

Ginny nodded. "I know!" she told her. "I should take him out more,"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Miroslav started to say as he pointed at the field.

Ginny leaned forward a bit to find that Viktor's team had come out. They were being introduced the the crowd. "The match is going to start soon, Gary," she told her son who was screaming with delight at how Viktor and his team were flying. "Support your Godfather, okay?" Her son answered her with a scream.

After about twenty minutes of the game, Viktoria had managed to wriggle free from her mother's grip. She bobbled towards the front of the balcony and was trying to squeeze through the gap to jump into the field.

"Viky!" Hermione cried out, getting up from her seat. She turned around and told her son to stay seated who immediately obeyed. "Viktoria! Get back here!"

Ginny decided to help Hermione get Viktoria as she couldn't seem to get a hold of her. She noticed that the other people in the V.I.P. section had noticed the little comotion that was going on.

"Merlin, Viktoria! Calm down!" Hermione cried out as they finally got her to sit down again. She looked like she was going to pass out. "Don't do that ever again! You scared me to death!"

Her daughter looked up at her apologetically before turning to her twin to talk in baby language.

Gary started to scream again. "Mommy! Mommy!" he screamed as he craned his forward to look at Viktor. "Daddy's snitch!"

All heads turned to Ginny and her son with a questioning look and she blushed furiously in embarrassment. "Viktor's not your Dad," she mumbled to her son putting the silencing charm on him for a second as he was about to scream 'Daddy' again. "He's your Godfather."

Hermione smiled at him before turning to Ginny with a serious look on her face. "Ginny, seriously," she said with a strict tone. "I really think you should go find out who the father is. Gary thinks that Viktor's his Dad now since he's the only man who's looked after him."

Ginny sighed, not answering the question. She pretended that she hadn't heard her question and watched Viktor do the Wronski Feint.

"Ginny," Hermione said. "I know you heard me,"

"Fine," she mumbled, giving up ignoring. "I guess I should seeing that he's-"

"Daddy snitch!" he started screaming again. Viktoria was screaming in the background with him and Miroslav had his ears covered and he screwed his face as if in great pain.

"St-O-P!" he yelled at them. He smacked his sister in the head. "Noing!"

Ginny and Hermione turned their heads around to find that Viktor had just caught the snitch. He was scowling as usual although they both knew he was smiling inside.

"Games over!" the commentator said into his mike. "Vrasta Vultures got the snitch!"

A couple of minutes later Viktor had made his way to them hot and sweaty with a huge grin on his face that he rarely showed. He gave his medal and best player award cup to his daughter before giving Hermione a sweaty hug. Miroslav didn't seem that interested about the medal and cup that his sister was holding and ran over to his father and hugged his leg.

Ginny congratulated him and also gave him a hug before walking over to the drink section. She watched her son snatched the Quidditch medal off of a furious looking Viktoria and laughed. _He really likes to annoy her... _She had noticed that her son liked to annoy Viktoria a lot and didn't seem to mind getting smacked by her. As she continued to watch, she felt a finger tap at her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" an angelic voice said.

Ginny turned around and came face to face to a familiar tanned face with the world's most cutest nose. "Zabini?" she spluttered, spilling some of the water she was holding in her cup.

"Girl Weasley," he said, picking up her hand and kissing it. "Long time no see. Been a while, huh?"

Ginny frowned for moment as he had said, 'Weasley,' then blushed as she realized he hadn't let go of her hand yet. "What do you want?" she asked immediately. _He's being nice... Being a Slytherin, he's up to no good..._

He flashed her a smile and Ginny stared at him awkwardly thinking that she had seen the same smile somewhere else before. "Oh nothing," he said with a quick wink. "Just wondering if Krum really is your son's father seeing as the kid has black streaks and a similar nose... Have you been with him behind Hermione's back? A nice shag is he? Hermione's not going to be a happy lady when she finds-"

Ginny glared at him and snatched her hand right back. She then had to grab at her right hand with her left to stop herself from punching him. "I would never!" she hissed, starting to get red in the face. "He may be good looking and all but I would never do anything with him behind Hermione's back even if he asked me too! How could you even think of things like that? You disgusting revolting Slytherin..."

He just smiled at her. "Oh... If you insist," He turned his head to look away from Ginny. His eyes rested on her son who was playing with with Viktoria. "Is that their daughter?" he suddenly asked, looking at Viktoria. "She looks a lot like Viktor except for the nose and eyes..."

"Viktoria is not a_ that_!" Ginny muttered getting angrier. "Merlin, what the hell is wrong with you? She's not an 'it'!"

"Jeez! Calm down...." he mumbled quickly before looking at her with his angelic eyes. "I don't have a kid, I wouldn't know how you feel,"

The last sentence he said made Ginny feel uneasy for a moment, she didn't know what was making her feel that way. "Sorry..." she mumbled. She took a sip from her cup of water. "Yeah, Viktoria is their daughter, cute isn't she?"

He nodded. "And that cute little boy holding onto Viktor's leg must be their son?" he said with a smile. "He looks like Hermione except for his eyes and nose-" He gave Ginny a questioning look before blurting out, "Did they have twins?!"

Ginny nodded. "What do you think?" she said rather rudely. She put her cup down on the table before continuing. "Of course they did- do to be more exact, why else are they 'there'? I thought the reporters would have gotten the story by now..."

He shook his head. "Not quite..." He then gave her a small smile and let go of her hand. "But what your son's said about Viktor sure will hit the news..."

Ginny frowned, smacking her forehead. "Damn it,"

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said behind her.

She turned around completely ignoring Blaise Zabini who was still looking at Miroslav. "Yes?"

"We're going to go back home first, you coming?" She picked up her son who had finally let go of his father's leg.

"Oh, yeah," Ginny said quickly. "Let me get Gary first,"

"Gary is here," Viktor said quickly. He had Viktoria and Gary in his burly arms. They were both squirming with delight as he lifted them both up and down.

"Daddy!" Gary said, grinning as he gave Viktor a kiss on the cheek.

Blaise eyed Ginny suspiciously who rolled her eyes in return. She then glared at him as a message that it was not true. "Let me hold him," Ginny muttered when Zabini continued to eye at her suspiciously. She let her arms out to let Viktor place her little Gary there.

"Zabini?" Hermione suddenly said, just realizing that he was there. "Sorry, just noticed you were here... You've changed."

He smiled at her. "It's just the hair, grew it-" he gave it a stroke and grinned. "Thought that I needed a change,"

She nodded. "Well, we've got to go now," she told both Ginny and Zabini. "Miro and Viky need to have their lunch,"

He nodded understandingly. "See you soon I hope," he said. He then turned to Viktor. "You too,"

Viktor grunted an answer as he tried to stop Viktoria from reaching for his broom. She scowled at him before grinning as he finally let her have a small touch.

"We'll go ahead first," Hermione told Ginny. "Miro needs to pee- remember where to Apparate?"

Ginny nodded. She watched as Hermione and Viktor disappeared with their twins. She then turned back to Blaise. "Does Gary even look like Viktor?" she asked him.

He studied Gary for a moment. "Maybe," he said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You just won't believe me,"

He smiled looking strangley like how her 'brother' George had always smiled. "Never," he said.

Ginny frowned as Gary started to cry. "Gary's getting sleepy..." she muttered. "See you the next time we meet or something..."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Blaise told her before suddenly Apparating.

Ginny was left to stand alone with her son with a confused look on her face.

**The next day...**

Ginny groaned as she read the Daily Prophet. The title was irking her. '**Seeker impregnated two?**'. She then rolled her eyes as the reporters had managed to get some pictures of both Hermione and Viktor's children and her own. She was actually glad that they were good pictures rather than embarrassing ones. She wondered how the paparazzi got passed the security in the V.I.P. box.

"Don't let it bother you," Hermione muttered with a slight frown as she sat down next to her on the settee. "They're always making things up,"

Ginny grunted an affirmative. Her eyes suddenly bulged as she read a new page. '**Not Potter's child?**'. "Hermione!" she said, gobsmacked. "Look!"

"I told you not to believe-" she stopped immediately when Ginny threw the newspaper in front of her face. She started to read quickly.

Ginny had expected her to have the same expression as her but she didn't, she frowned once again rolling her eyes.

"You believe this?" she asked with a bored look. "Merlin. Ginny, you know that Luna wouldn't do that to Harry, she's too... good"

Ginny nodded knowing that Luna wasn't horrid. "You're right... Shouldn't make judgements..."

"Their daughter looks adorable don't you think? Look at her..." She leaned forward a bit and whispered to Ginny although there was no one around. "Don't tell anyone this but I'm actually quite glad their daughter's got Luna's looks ninety percent... Harry's not that good looking..."

Ginny laughed out loud as she put the papers down. When she stopped she asked, "Is Gary and the twins asleep?"

Hermione nodded. "Took a while to get Viky to sleep," She brought her knees up to her chin. "Have you noticed how Gary smiles?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"He looks like an angel!" she exclaimed dreamily which was very unlike her. "It would be nice if Viktoria ended up with him, don't you think?"

Ginny smiled, picturing an older version of the two together. She then turned her face around to look directly at Hermione. "I actually think that my little Gary's already got a crush on her,"

Hermione chortled. "Really?" she said. "She's so mean to him though, always smacking him-"

"He doesn't mind," Ginny said. She then looked at Hermione mysteriously. "We'll see how things go..."

Hermione hummed an answer. She suddenly looked at Ginny with bright eyes. "It's been a while since you've been out shopping for clothes, want to go?"

Ginny sighed. "No..."

"Please?" Hermione asked. "I need to get new ones anyway, Viktor's asked me to since his parents are coming over..."

Ginny's eyes bulged. "What!" she screamed. She quickly lowered her voice down to avoid waking up the kids. "Damn, alright... Can we go shopping now?"

**A/N**

**Long chapter... Not so good as the others I am thinking... Oh well. Took a while to write, sozzy.  
**

**Review xD**

**By the way I would like to say something yeah, 'TheDarkLordsQueen' has helped me with bits of my story towards the end. Kudos to her.  
**


	8. Valentino 4 witches

**Three hours later: Muggle London**

"I think we should go there-" Hermione started to say as Ginny walked along side her with Gary by her side. She stopped halfway through her sentence though and shouted with surprise, "- Miro!"

Miroslav Hugo Krum grinned cheekily and walked out from under her dress with a very Viktor-ish grin. He then pointed at the 'big bwook' on the front of bookshop and smiled expectantly as if they were going to get him it.

Ginny rolled her eyes despite smiling inside at the child's cuteness, "We should just stroll around and get some ice-cream before we-" She saw from the corner of her eye, that her son was pulling at Viktoria's hair. "- Gary! Let go of Viktoria's hair-" He looked at her with an ashamed look and mumbled a baby apology to Viktoria who smacked him in return with a smile. "-before we go shopping,"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "It's quite hot today, isn't it?"  
After picking up Viktoria, she held Miro's hand, "Okay, Viktoria? What ice-cream do you want?"

The young girl squealed in delight at the mention of ice-cream. Ginny had found out during her long stay with the Krum's that Viktoria Rose Krum absolutely adored ice cream, without it, the girl would... die? "Vawiwa!" she said, now wiggling with joy.

Hermione smiled and tried to keep her energetic daughter calm, "Not vawiwa," she said, correcting her. "Va-nil-la."

Viktoria scowled as Gary said, "Mommy? Cooooookeh"

Ginny noticed that Viktoria had gotten upset as all the attention of 'ice cream' had gone to him instead. She gave her a small pat in the back to tell her that she still had 'Ginny's' attention.

Miro raised his hand to get some attention. "Mommy! Mommy! Choclet! Choclet!"

Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes. "Kids..."

Hermione smiled along with her. "Vanilla, cookies and cream and chocolate it is."

The two adults and three babies walked over to the Ben and Jerry's ice-cream store who were all squirming with delight. Ginny couldn't remember the last time they had been this excited and wondered if ice-cream was the only way to get them this... excited.

The woman at the counter smiled at them as they got to the shop and waved at the children. She looked at Ginny then at Gary then at Hermione then Viktoria then Miro. "Oh my God! They are absolutely adorable!" she said, almost squealing. "I'm guessing that the cute boy in your arms-" looking towards Ginny with a happy expression, "-Is your brother and those two-" she said, looking towards Miro and Viktoria then Hermione, "Are your brother and sister?" She sighed. "They are all so small and cute!"

Ginny laughed at her comments. Muggles seemed to mistake her son for her brother because of her age. "Actually no," she said, making the woman thoroughly confused. "He's my son and those two over their are my best friend's twins."

The woman looked at them startled and seemed displeased for some reason. She mumbled something to herself before looking at them weakly. "Oh, I thought that... Oh.. You two look so young... Oh um..."

Ginny smiled. It was quite normal for wizards and witches to have children at her age. The muggles didn't seem to quite agree as they all got married quite late... _They get married at like 25 or something, that's old!!!!!_

"Nice day, huh?" The woman said weakly, changing subject. "What would you girls and guy like to eat?"

Miro smiled up at the lady, giving him his sweetest smile. "Wawilla, chocklet and cooooookey!"

Viktoria smacked his head, scowling slightly at his mistake. "Nawt wawilla! VA-wiwa!"

Before Ginny could say anything again, her son beat her to it.

"Nawt VA-wiwa," he said grinning as if he had just achieved something brilliant, "VAAAAAA-neeeeeeee-laaaaaaaaaa!" His pitch went up with each syllable he said.

Ginny shook her head as Viktoria and Miro covered their ear's in what seemed like pain. "So we'll be having plain vanilla, chocolate fudge brownie, cookies 'n' cream, strawberry swirl and..." She turned to face Hermione for a moment. "Hermione? What do you want?"

She looked surprised for a moment and shook her head. "Oh-No, I don't really like ice-cream..."

Ginny frowned. "Oh come on! Are you in a diet or something!"

The woman at the counter looked at her with a look of shock. "Lady!!! Look at you! You're skinny as a stick!"

Hermione smiled weakly and glared at Ginny who chuckled at her. "No thank you. I don't like ice cream..."

"If you insist... My treat" Ginny said before paying the woman in muggle pounds.

**One hour later**

Ginny had managed to get herself ten new tops and five new skirts and two dresses. They were all quite up to date and were actually clothes for her age. She couldn't believe she had actually been dressing up like her 'mum' over the past few months, it had made her look old. Most of her clothes had been picked out by her son, who had surprisingly good taste in fashion. She wondered who he had got it from...

"Mommy, me too!" her son said, looking up at her with puppy-dog eyes. He pointed towards her shopping bags and smiled.

Ginny smiled back at him. "I've already bought you a new toy and a few t-shirts and shorts. You still want more?"

Her son frowned, knowing that he couldn't win an argument against his mother. "No,"

"We better go to Diagon Alley now," Hermione said, as she quickly minimized her shopping. She stuffed them into her beaded bag and helped Ginny minimize her shopping. Picking up her daughter she and holding her son's hand, she said, "Let's go,"

**Diagon Alley**

Ginny walked out of the alley that she was in with her son, Hermione, and her twins. She had to admit, the alley had changed quite a lot during her self-imprisonment at Krum Mansion, even the garbage bags were placed in a different corner.

"Ginny, aren't you coming out?" Hermione asked, as she had noticed that she had stopped walking.

"Woops! -" She picked her son up. "Let's go!"

"Do you know where to get the best formal robes?" Hermione asked Ginny as they walked.

Ginny frowned. "No, yes, no. -" She looked at Hermione. "I haven't been out in ages, really, I wouldn't know what was the 'hit' of the season."

"What's the shop called... the one that Cho had mentioned quite a while ago?"

Ginny frowned again. Following Cho's advise last time had ended up with her being pregnant with Gary. There had been some bad points to the pregnancy but Gary had been worth it. He was adorable, and who would want to get rid of him? "'Valentino 4 Witches' was it?" she said.

Hermione beamed. "That was it! Nice memory, Ginny!"

As they continued to walk, people pointed at Gary and whispered amongst themselves. "Is that another Weasley? Merlin, does Molly and Arthur work! Aren't they too old to 'work out'?" ... "Another Krum?! Maybe Hermione had triplets! Look at the nose! It's exactly like Krum's! Why are they keeping it a secret though?" ... "Molly's too old to have kids... Maybe it's Ginny's?" ... "Maybe the youngest Weasley went behind Hermione's back- and you know..." ... "The kid's adorable! Whose is it though?" ... "Have you heard? Ginny's been disowned! Was 'that' the reason behind it?" ... "Poor Molly, she must be having a hard time with her child giving birth without being married! Absolutely disgusting and revolting how kids these days just go about and 'play'," ... "Aw! Isn't he cute?"

"Ignore them," Hermione said, giving Ginny a light touch. "You'll get used to the whisperings after a while."

"This was probably how Harry felt like back at school," Ginny mumbled without realising that she had said 'Harry".

"We're here!" Hermione said. She quickly conjured a twin stroller and seated her twins on. "Just in case..." she mumbled.

After about ten minutes of being in the shop and deciding between clothes, the shop door suddenly opened. Ginny's ears pricked as she heard a familiar chorus of voices enter the store. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _She quickly picked Gary up and turned to Hermione. "Hermione!" she said, impatiently with a mixture of fright and frustration. "They're here! They're here!"

"Who-" She turned her head around and saw who Ginny had seen. "Christ! Um-" She turned to face Ginny again. "I'll distract them. They haven't seen me in a while. I'm sure that Viktoria is bound to keep them busy. Go to the far end of the corner of something. I'll get to you when they leave."

Ginny smiled at her friend- best friend. "Thanks so much, Hermione, I love you,"  
Ginny scurried away to the corner and watched with worry as Hermione walked over to her former family with her twins in their stroller. She heard a squeal and yell of greetings.

"Hey! Hermione! It's been a while!" she heard her brother's voice say. "Look! Isn't Shawn here adorable! He's my son! My SON!"

"Oh, um, yes he is," She heard Hermione reply. "He's cute... Yes, he's cute."

"Are they your children?" she heard her mother's voice say.

Ginny felt her heart stop at the sound of her mother's voice. It started to hurt as it remembered everything her mother had said to her. _Why is my heart hurting?_ She could hear, Charlie, Fleur, Pansy, Harry and Luna's voice in the background with a few children giggling. _Probably their kids..._

"Oh! Twins! How does that work?" Ron asked rather stupidly. "Those two, in that seat with wheels. Muggle stuff?"

"What do you think?" She heard Hermione mumbled.

"Wot airr thearr names?" Fleur asked with delight. "So cute!"

"Miroslav" a slightly accented voice said, obviously Miro.

"Viktooooooooriaaaaa!" Viktoria screamed.

"Energetic kid isn't she?" Molly said.

It seemed that Viktoria's scream did the trick. All of the Weasley's attention had gotten to her as she started moving about and mumbling words. Ginny sighed with relief and looked at her son. "Oh, Gary... They were going to be your family you know... Never mind. Thanks to Hermione, we're safe,"

"Says who?" an all to familiar voice said in an annoyed voice.

Ginny froze, recognizing the voice that was way to near her. Wasn't he supposed to be in the other end of the shop? "R-R-Ronald?" she stuttered.

"Is that 'it'?" he asked, pointing at Gary with disgust. He shook his head and shut his eyes as if his eyes were hurting.

Ginny glared at him and felt insulted by his comment. "'That'? He's not an 'it'! How dare you Ronald!" Her motherly instincts told her to slap him hard but she kept her fist 'down' as she was holding Gary. "He's adorable! Don't you dare say that! Or I'll... I'll..."

Gary seemed to know exactly how she felt and what was going on as he glared at her former brother with her. He looked quite scary in truth, almost Slytherin like...

"You two ganging up on me now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny-"

"I know my name!" She hissed. _IDIOT!!!_

"Let me get to the point!" Ron mumbled, looking at her straight in the eyes. "Why didn't you get rid of him? Or left him at an orphanage or something? You could have left him in some muggle area. Filthy little kid if you ask me-" His eyes went wide for a moment. "- He looks like a Slytherin! A FILTHY ROTTEN SLYTHERIN!!!"

"How dare yo-"

"Look at him! He's revolting!" He continued, pointing at him again. "Got no looks of a Weasley, which is quite unfortunate, apart from his eyes. Horrible genes from the father- Ginny... I'm ashamed and very disappointed in you."

Ginny raised her hand to slap him but a hand stopped her.

"Fighting doesn't solve your problems," an angelic voice said behind her.

Ginny blinked as she felt someone behind her. _Zabini?_

"What do you want, Zabini?" Ron asked, angry that he was being interrupted by someone.

Ginny turned around and found that Zabini looked surprised. Gary started wiggling.

"You're quite rude. Be a bit more of a gentleman will you? You're a nasty piece of work," Zabini said with a disappointed look.

"Why you!" Ron raised an arm and seemed to look as if he was going to hit both herself and Zabini, but a thick accented voice stopped him just in time.

"Vhat do you vant Veasley?"

Ron blinked and turned his head around with a frown. "Krum," he mumbled.

Viktor scowled and walked up to him. His height helped him a lot as Ron had to look up at him, it gave him an advantage. "You leaff Ginny and Gary alone-" He looked at Zabini for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "And him,"

"When did you get here?" Ron asked, completely missing Viktor's point.

"Just now," Hermione said, coming over with her twins. She looked at Ron as if she was about to say something. "Y-You're family is out waiting for you. Shawn Weasley is wailing for you by the way. Pansy can't stop him from crying."

Ron gave Ginny and Zabini one last glare. "I'll see you another time." he muttered.  
He gave Viktor a glare but looked away immediately as his scowl beat him by a few hundred miles.

"Thanks, Hermione, Viktor," Ginny mumbled, sighing. She turned around to thank Zabini but he was gone. _Strange, I thought that Blaise had been here?_

"Haff you ladies chose vhat you vant?" Viktor asked with a small smile. "I vant to pay for it,"

"Oh, you don't need to," Ginny said, feeling bad that Hermione and Viktor was always helping her.

"I insist," he said before giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "Taking care of Miro, Gary and-" He looked at Viktoria with a chuckle and took her from Hermione's arms, "-Viktoria, is hard work, no?"

Ginny chuckled. "True," she said. "Thanks so much! I owe you two a lot!"

"No problem,"

"I just saw Harry and Luna's daughter," Hermione said. "Named her Lunily, mixture of Luna and Lily. I think it's sweet."

Ginny nodded, half ignoring her. She didn't really care about anything that had to do with Luna.

Hermione and Viktor had walked off somewhere with their kids to look for more clothes and had left Ginny to look for hers on her own. Being alone with her son for now, she thought about the angelic Italian. _Had he really been here or was I imagining things? _she thought. She blushed furiously into the colour of her hair as she thought about him some more. _Why the hell are you blushing?_ she asked herself. _He's not even good look-_

"Mommy!" Gary mumbled, pointing towards a beautiful green dress. He smiled at her in a way as to tell her to buy it.

"Oh, all right," Ginny said. "You want me to try it on?"

He nodded frantically.

**A/N**

**Chapter 8! How was it? I know that it was shorter than the last one, but I have my reasons.  
**

**Review xD  
**


	9. Another Zabini?

Next day

Ginny was in Diagon Alley again, but she wasn't there to buy clothes again. She came to Diagon Alley to get a present for Hermione as a thank you gift for everything she had done for herself and Gary. She still didn't no one to get Viktor though. She had left Gary at home with Hermione and her twins, making an excuse of meeting Cho Chang. She was currently pregnant with her third child.

She walked up to the front of a jewelry shop and looked at the many crystals and other sorts. They were all incredibly beautiful and looked ridiculously expensive, looking at her money bag, she knew she didn't have enough to get her the sort of present. Sighing, she turned around, only to bump into someone. "Shit!" she cried out.

"Weasley!" a man said.

She frowned at her 'name' and found that it had been Blaise Zabini who called her. "Grace." she corrected.

"Grace?" he said.

"I got disowned." she mumbled.

"Ouch."

She looked at him up and down to find that he was wearing muggle attire, he actually looked quite nice. "Nice to see you again," she said. "Funny that I just saw you yesterday. Here we are and we meet again."

He looked confused for a moment but shrugged the expression off of his face. "Nice to see you too. Did we meet yesterday?" he asked.

Ginny was surprised by his comment and looked at him carefully. "Weren't you here yesterday? 'Valentino 4 witches' spark any light bulbs?"

He shook his head. "I was over in France spending my day with Gabrielle Delacour," he said. "You remember her of course?"

She frowned, both at his comment and his declination. I'm sure that he was there yesterday... "Are you-" She stopped talking.

She thought about the 'Blaise Zabini' she met the other day. There had been something wrong about his nose, it wasn't exactly cute, it had been slightly crooked. She had also called him by the name 'Zabini' too so she hadn't exactly confirmed that it was Blaise she had met yesterday. "Blaise, do you have a brother?" she asked, curiously.

He looked surprised for a moment then looked at her with his eyes squinting slightly. The gentleman look he had been holding perfectly was gone and was replaced with a serious look. "Ginny, how did-do you know?" he asked.

"I think I met you- I mean him the other day," she said. "Does he look exactly like you except for the slightly crooked nose?"

He nodded. "Where was he?" he asked. "When you met him, where was he?"

"Valentino 4 witches," she replied. "Is something wrong?"

He nodded. "I haven't seen him in years. He had been a Death Eater in the past... He moved away from England and lived in Italy during his childhood, away from me."

He looked at Ginny for a moment before turning away. "Listen, I've got to go-" He took something out of his pocket and gave it to her. "-For you."

He Apparated.

Blaise suddenly appearing and leaving her, left her thoroughly confused. Had it been his brother she met the other day? The nose had been crooked... kind of like Gary's... She gasped for a moment thinking that there was a connection between the two but shrugged it off immediately. "No. He can't be Gary's father, I've never met him before."

She looked at the thing that Blaise had given her and found it to be a beautiful necklace, it looked expensive. She gulped. What did I do to deserves this? she thought. It was probably a gift meant for Delacour... he must have failed and decided to get rid of it.

She conjured a small gift box and put the necklace inside. I'm going to sell it.

When Ginny got back home, she had brought with her a bracelet, a very expensive bracelet. The necklace she had sold had apparently been made by goblins so it was highly valued. She had gotten a good five million galleons from it and used up one million for Hermione's gift. "Hey Hermione," she said as soon as she saw her.

"Hi," she said. "I just put Gary and the twins to sleep."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks for looking after Gary."

"No problem, he was a good boy today. Played with Viktoria and helped her and everything. Ignored Miro though."

Ginny laughed. "Poor Miro,"

She walked up to Hermione and took her gift out. "Listen."

"Hmm?"

Ginny sighed. "I'd like to thank you for everything you've done for me, really," she said. She held her gift box in front of Hermione. "It's for you, a thank you gift. I'm still thinking about what to get Viktor."

Hermione gave her a crushing hug. "You didn't need to Ginny! You're my best friend! I would have done anything for you."

"Shut up," Ginny said, letting go of her. "Here."

For the next ten minutes, Hermione continued to fuss about how expensive it must have been and how she shouldn't have bought her the present. Throughout the whole time, Ginny had been laughing and shrugging.

"Really, Ginny," she said. "You shouldn't have."

"Shut up Hermione, seriously," Ginny muttered. "You deserved it."

Hermione made a 'humph' before giving her another hug. "Thanks."

A moment of silence went by between the two and nothing but the noise of the kitchen utensils in the kitchen getting cleaned was heard.

"Did you know that Blaise had a brother?" Ginny asked.

Hermione gasped, surprised. "Really?"

Ginny nodded. "I think I met him yesterday," she said. "Quite good looking but the nose just spoiled it."

Hermione sighed and frowned at her. "Looks aren't everything Ginny. You think I married Viktor for his looks?"

"He is hot!" Ginny retorted. She then gave Hermione a teasing look. "You didn't exactly have a choice in marrying him you know."  
She received a playful slap.

"You know what I mean!" Hermione said.

Ginny sighed. "The muscles..."

Hermione gave her another playful slap. "Keep your thoughts about my husband to yourself. And yes, I have to agree with you there- the muscles... They are amazing."  
She sighed breathlessly.

Ginny nodded. "Lucky you, you got to see him naked."

Hermione slapped her again. "Ginny!"

She laughed. When she stopped she said, "Anyway, why do you think he didn't go to Hogwarts? Blaise's brother? He got sent to Italy during his childhood."

"I wouldn't know," Hermione said. "I didn't know that Blaise even had a brother."

As Hermione started to listen to some muggle music, Ginny thought about the her son's resemblance to Blaise's brother's nose. Could it be? ...

The noise of an opening door was heard and Viktor entered the room they were in. "I'm back." he said.

Ginny watched as her best friend kissed her husband. They looked so sweet together, it was nice to watch the two. They looked so happy together, like they were made for each other, Ginny wondered when she would meet her man. She turned away immediately when she saw that his hands were going up her shirt.

"Stop!" Hermione suddenly said, tearing her lips away from Viktor's. "Ginny's here."

Ginny laughed and mumbled something about having to take a shower. She left the two alone and decided to go and see her son.

The noise of furniture and other sorts falling was heard, Ginny didn't need to guess what the two were up to. She mumbled the silencing charm to get rid of the noise.

Getting to the kid's room, she opened the door and entered. It was quiet except for the sound of relaxing music. She could see Gary in his crib in the corner of the room. He was getting bigger now and was not the tiny baby she remembered a couple of months back. His skin was starting to get darker, she had to admit. It wasn't as white like hers as it used to be.

She started to have a dreading feeling that maybe the man that she had slept with had been Blaise's brother. They had the same nose, and the Zabini's were well known for being well mannered as babies, and not to mention how angelic Gary looked, Blaise looked extremely angelic too. She gulped. "Gary, you're not a Zabini are you?" she mumbled.

She shrieked slightly when she saw that Gary shook his head. Isn't he supposed to be sleeping? Did he just admit to me that he was- is a Zabini?! She sighed with relief when she heard a tiny snore escape his nose, the shaking had been a coincidence. "Don't scare me next time!" she mumbled.

She gave her son a quick kiss on the nose and decided to go to sleep. She wanted to get rid of the thought that her son's father was a Zabini.

A/N

Short chapter I know! Sorry! Hope you liked it though. I promise the next one will be about four thousand words!

If there are any mistakes whatsoever, please tell me. Thnx.

Review xD


	10. The Zabini Family Tree

Four months had gone since Ginny had last seen any of the Zabini brothers, and during the past two months, she had watched her son grow up with curiosity and dread. She could see the similarities of Gary's features and the Zabini family's features – especially Blaise Zabini, but that was probably because she hadn't had a good look at his younger brother yet. Gary's milky skin was starting to get darker due to being out in the sun, he didn't get freckles like Ginny did. He was starting to look more angelic than ever too, another one of the famous features that the Zabini offspring had. Since she didn't know Blaise or his brother well, she didn't know if Gary's personality and theirs was alike, he definitely had her temper though.

"Mommy!" Gary called out from the Krum Mansion's garden, which looked more like a small park than a garden as it had an area of about four acres.

"What?" she asked from the bench that she was sitting on.

Gary came running up to her, muddy from head to toe with a huge smile plastered on his face. "I making muddy cake!" he giggled. "Viktoria helped me! Look!"

Ginny smiled. "Wonderful-" Her eyes widened in surprise as Gary started to put the mud in his mouth. "NO! GARY! SPIT THAT OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Gary frowned as he did so. "Viktoria ate mud."

Ginny started to panic. She had promised to look after Hermione's twins in exchange for Hermione looking up information on the Zabini family. Since she was one of the Golden Trio and regarded as a very important part of Magic History (A huge contribution to the defeat of Voldemort, Tom Riddle), she had been given permission to go through the ancient archives of pureblood families in the Ministry of Magic. In Ginny's opinion, the people who worked at the Ministry of Magic were like lovestruck puppies around her, they would oblige to any of her wishes, literally ANYTHING.

"Where is Vik and Miro?" She asked her son, as she picked him up and started to run across the pathway. "Are they where you were playing?"

"Viktoria was," Gary said. "Miro swimming."

Ginny started to sweat with fear. She felt her blood start to circulate backwards if that was possible and felt herself turn into a ghostly pallor. "Swimming?" she repeated slowly, enunciating the word properly._ MERLIN DOES THE KID EVEN KNOW HOW TO SWIM?! _she thought, panicking._ HE COULD DROWN!!!_

Gary nodded as he bounced up and down on her arms, the mud on him was all over her shirt now.

Ginny sighed with relief when she found Viktoria after about twenty minutes. She was in the very center of the huge maze that was in the center of the Krum's garden. "Viktoria, you've gotten yourself all dirty! Your mother is going to kill me when she finds you like this," Ginny muttered, picking her up with her free arm. More mud spluttered onto her. "Let's look for your brother before all three of you take a bath. Hopefully he hasn't drowned himself."

"Miro!"

Silence. Birds chirping. The wind blows. Silence.

"Miro?!"

Silence. Birds chirping. The wind blows. Water splashing from the nearby small waterfall. Crunching grass from the many footsteps from Ginny. Silence.

"MIRO?!"

The three of them had been shouting his name for ages, and they couldn't find him anywhere. "Are you sure he went swimming?" Ginny asked the two kids, who nodded whilst looking at her with innocent eyes. "I'll have to take your words since we can't find him anywhere on land. Is there a pond or something in the garden?"

The kids nodded, jumped out of her arms, took her by the hand, and led her somewhere. After about a minute of walking, coughing and dragging, Ginny was led to a large pond. _Where the hell is Miroslav? Hermione is going to kill me!!!_

"AUNTIE! AUNTIE!" Miroslav's voice called out from somewhere in the pond. "LOOK AT VHAT I FOUND!"

At first, Ginny couldn't see him anywhere. All she could see were lily pads, water, grass, trees, dirt, stone and all sorts. Suddenly, Ginny found herself looking down at a young half Bulkan boy who was soaked to the skin, covered in weeds and mud, holding in his hand what seemed like a small wet ball with legs. "Miro? What is that?" she asked him, after putting making sure her son and Viktoria wasn't going to run off. "Get out of the pond- Thank God it's not so deep!"

"It's a Plimpey!" Miro said.

"What? What's a Plimpy?" Ginny asked as she got Miroslav dry with her wand. He really needed a bath, magic wasn't going to help him.

"It's round fish vith froggy legs!" he said with a smile.

_I'm guessing that he decided to go look for a Plimpey after reading from a book about them... _She thought, as she managed to get all three kids to follow her back to the mansion. She wondered how she was going to get them all clean before Hermione got back home. She wasn't going to be a happy lady if she saw the twins in such a state.

"Hermione?" Ginny heard Viktor's voice say as she suddenly saw him in the living room in his Quidditch kit.

"You're early today," Ginny said as she got Viktoria to stand still. "How was Quidditch?"

"It vas alright, coach let us go early," he said with a frown. He looked around the room for a moment. "Is Hermione home?"

"She's out," Ginny said as she got rid of the mud on herself and the floor.

Viktor frowned again. "Did Hermione leaff you to look after the kids all on your ovn?" he asked.

Ginny had a choice. She could either tell him the truth and get Hermione into big trouble with him or say yes she was, which was an obvious lie as Viktor had just been around the whole mansion looking for her. She didn't exactly want to admit that Hermione was out as she was doing her a huge favor at the moment. Luckily Miroslav and Viktoria said something about how much their father stunk from Quidditch, so Ginny didn't need to answer.

"Vhy are you two little munchkins all muddy?" he asked as he lifted his twins up together, one hand each. "Been playing in the garden again?"

Gary ran over to Viktor, screaming with delight. "Daddy!" he said. "Bath me! Bath you!"

Ginny sighed. Gary had really taken to the head that Viktor was his father. She had explained to him over the past few months that he wasn't, but Gary wouldn't listen. Viktor didn't seem to mind though, neither did the twins, although sometimes Miroslav did get upset. She should have listened to Hermione all those months ago.

"Ginny, I vill give three kids bath," he said. "They smell as much as I do."

Ginny nodded. "Agreed, and thanks."

"No problem."  
He then left with his twins in his arms and Gary, grabbing onto his legs, as he walked out of the living room.

Ginny sat herself down on a red sofa and turned the telly on. On the magic news, it was going on and on about Lunily, Harry and Luna's daughter, on how beautiful the child was etcetera,etcetera. After looking at the clock for the fifth time, she frowned, why wasn't Hermione home yet? It was six pm!!!

The door to enter the living room suddenly slammed open and a sweaty looking Hermione with extremely wild hair came in. It now seemed like all the Krum's came in hot and sweaty. "Ginny! Ginny!" she called out, rushing over to her. She stumbled on the carpet and landed with her face in between Ginny's legs. "Merlin! Sorry!" she mumbled, when she realised what she was facing.

Ginny laughed as Hermione stood herself back up and sat down next to her. "You're finally back! You've been gone for hours!"

Hermione frowned as she tried to fix her hair up with her hands. "It was hard you know! Trying to find everyone in the Zabini family tree... Blaise's mother married like- I don't know, let's take a guess? A GAZILLION TIMES!!! All these people are related to her in some way and related to Blaise... MERLIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME JUST TO GET AT LEAST A QUARTER OF IT DONE? I'M NOT EVEN FINISHED YET!!!"

Ginny, seeing her friends temper rise from stress and tiredness decided to apologise. She was ashamed that she had just thought about herself and not her best friend, she had been away since forever to do researching for her after all. "I'm sorry, Hermione, didn't mean to say you took so long... It would have taken me longer if I went out and researched. I'm sorry and thank you for working so hard to get me all of this."

Hermione frowned then smiled as Ginny watched her with an upset expression. "It's okay, I'm just really tired," she said, rubbing her forehead.  
She then took something out of her pocket then reached for her wand, muttering a spell. "Here you go, it's the not-yet finished Zabini Family tree. So many of them had been blasted off... It's common belief for them to hate muggleborns from what I've researched... Some were murdered for liking people like me, muggleborns."

Ginny gulped as she accepted what Hermione had put in her hands. She could feel herself trembling as she slowly undid the thread that was keeping the scroll rolled up together. _Why am I being so bloody nervous? It's just a bloody parchment with bloody writing and pictures in it. Bloody hell, Ginerva Grace Weasley. Bloody hell- _She frowned. She had forgotten once again that she wasn't a Weasley anymore. She coughed and opened the scroll, once Hermione urged her on as she saw that she was just staring at it.

Ginny thought her eyes had just popped out from its sockets and exploded. She couldn't believe the amount people Hermione had managed to find. "Merlin's beard, Hermione! How did you find this much information?" she asked. "ALL OF THESE PEOPLE!"

Hermione frowned by her side. "I'm not finished yet, still got another fifty percent or so to do-"

Ginny slapped her face then hugged her tightly, as if Hermione was her life. "You don't need to, I just need the people who are closer to us and not all the way back from billions of years ago. I just can't believe his family goes all the way back to the times of King Arther! He's related to Morgana Le Fey too through his mother! No wonder the Zabini's a respected in our time... Wow."

**Arabella Constance Zabini**, that was Blaise's mother's name. Ginny suddenly felt bad that she was going through another person's history without them knowing. But she was only doing this to find out who Gary's father really was, so she was okay... It wasn't like she was doing anything bad.

Hermione peered over with her face just above Ginny's shoulder and laughed when she noticed something in the scroll. "Can you believe Blaise's full name? I'd have trouble remembering it. Do you think he even remembers his own name?"

Ginny let her eyes go to the very bottom of the scroll and found Blaise. His full name was, Blaise Omari Ajani Matteo Kaelan Almach Miram Sadamelik Stellan Siphiwe Katlego Siboneso Zabini-Gutu. She wondered why his parent's had given him such a long name and why his last name was left just as a Zabini instead of Gutu. His father had been the richest South African wizard, famous for not only discovering the Dwarf Red Dragon, but also for owning a gold mine which now belonged to Arabella Zabini after he had mysteriously died. The case of his death had been closed immediately without any reasons. Ginny wondered... ... "You're right, his name IS LONG." Ginny said, sniggering.

"Aren't you going to have a look at his brother?" Hermione asked. "He's a quarter English and quarter Italian through his mother's side and a quarter Greek and a quarter Bulgarian through his father's. If you look at him long enough, he actually doesn't look like Blaise at all, only from afar."

_If Blaise's brother was Gary's father... What does that make him? What would he say when people asks where he comes from? WHAT IS HIS BROTHER WAS HIS FATHER?!! _"Yeah, I'll have a look." She said as calm as possible.

She closed her eyes and felt her heart thud faster as she waited to see how his brother looked like through the moving pictures that Hermione had magically attached to the scroll. She opened her eyes and found herself looking at a sun kissed man with gorgeous angelic features like Blaise from afar, only more devilish. Blaise had the more of the angel side to him whilst his brother had the devilish look. He was lean like Blaise but had a wild Bulkan like feel to him with a mixture of a Greek God's sculpture look. Blaise had a beautiful African sunset feel to him with the look of a seriously drop dead gorgeous Romeo. They were both very desirable now that she thought about it. "Wow." she said.

"His father died in the most strangest of ways too," Hermione suddenly said as Ginny admired the two boys secretly. "He was rich like all of her other GAZILLIONS of husbands. But he was known for cheating on her with younger witches that were about half his age. A pedophile if you ask me-"

"Our age?" Ginny asked. "The woman he cheated with."

"About." She muttered. She then screwed her face up. "Blaise has got a couple of step brothers and sisters while his brother, Branimir has half brothers and sisters. Seven younger brothers and three younger sisters, all the off spring of Branimir's blood father, Aristeides Vladimir Branimir Konstadinov. Branimir's the only child he has had with his blood mother. All of his half brothers and sisters are all young though, oldest is thirteen and the youngest is just a month old."

She couldn't believe that Branimir's father behaved in such womanizing ways, a horrible example of a father. Looking at Branimir's photo again, she saw that he was flashing her smiles, cocky and vain. She looked at his name and found it to be, Branimir Attisian Angelico Martin Zabini-Kostadinov. "Looks like the both of them have long names." she said.

"Are you going to do blood test results to find out?" Hermione suddenly asked. "Gary's father?"

"Won't that attract media attention?" Ginny asked. "There are already rumors that Viktor is Gary's father, I don't want to bother you guys with paparazzis- Give me a couple of months before we actually do the test. I want to meet with the both of them, separately, with Gary, before I do anything else."

"You're choice, not mine," Hermione said. "He's your son after all."

"MOMMY!" Gary suddenly screamed, as he ran in to the living room, starkers. "Daddy bath me!"

"MOMMY HOME!" the twins screamed, running in straight after Gary, also starkers.

"Where are your clothes?" Ginny asked the three of them, putting the scroll down next to her.

"I haff tried to put it on them but they keep escaping," Viktor said, walking in looking very wet from head to toe, he was still in his Quidditch kit. "They kept splashing vater at me."

Ginny quickly put the scroll in to her pocket and picked up Gary to settle him on her leg. As she took a deep breath, she could smell two very sweaty people and three rosey scented kids. "Hermione, Viktor," She said. "No offense but I think the both of you really need a bath. It appears that the Krum's now come home hot and sweaty."

Hermione laughed. "All right, I'll go for a bath with Viktor. Could you look after them for just a bit longer?"

"Sure," Ginny said before quickly adding. "Remember to use a Silencing Charm just in case something happens."

Hermione started to blush furiously and gave Ginny a light slap. "NOT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!" she hissed.

"They hardly know what we are talking about," Ginny said with a teasing smile. "At least you're going to have fun!"  
She could tell that Hermione was about to give her another slap, but she was carried away, bridal style, by Viktor just in time. "HAVE FUN HERMIONE!" she shouted.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she disappeared through the door with Viktor and mouthed a threat to her.

"Now let's get the three of you dressed," Ginny said, taking the three of them to their ABSOLUTELY HUGE wardrobe.  
She had managed to get Miroslav dressed without problems but had trouble with Viktoria and Gary, they kept running away each time she reached for them. "If you two don't stop, I just might hex you two-"

They immediately stopped with a scared look on their faces, she could see through their eyes that they were remembering the last time she hexed someone. She had hexed Viktor a couple of days ago who had thought that she was Hermione. The lights had stopped working one day and he had been reaching for Hermione's hand but had accidentally grabbed her ass instead. Her first instinct was to grab her wand and HEX whoever had grabbed her. It had felt nice though, not that she was going to tell them.

After finishing dressing the both of them, she took the three of them to the kitchen for dinner, it was her turn to cook today. "What do you three want?" she asked as she placed them all in their usual seats.

"Corn, Cawwots and mass potatoe!" Miroslav said.

"Mass POT!" Viktoria screamed.

Ginny wondered if Viktoria was talking about the muggle drug cannibis, but she was sure she wasn't as the kids hadn't been out to see muggle places a lot. Hopefully they didn't know what drugs were. "And you, Gary?" she asked.

"Mass pot," he said, repeating the same thing Viktoria had said.

Ginny had managed to quickly get their dinner done, in the Krum Mansion, everyone preferred to cook the muggle way. Quickly finishing the adult's meal, steak with vegetables, she put them down onto the table, performing a spell to keep them hot and sat herself down onto her chair. She didn't need to feed any of the three toddlers as they all knew fairly well how to eat by themselves. Being the only adult around for now, she decided to have a look at The Zabini Family Tree scroll again as she knew Hermione and Viktor wouldn't be coming down for another half an hour or so.

She studied Branimir's appearance and Gary's as she ate. They both had sun kissed skin and had similar hair though Branimir's was darker, Gary had red shades. She gulped and almost chocked on the carrot she had just swallowed. "Branimir isn't your father right?" she muttered to herself. She then looked at Blaise's picture and saw similarities between himself and Gary. "Nor Blaise?"

Gary shook his head much to her surprise. She sighed with relief when she realised that he had been in a deep conversation with Viktoria. "You scared me..." She muttered.

Hermione and Viktor finally arrived and by looking at the clock, Ginny had been right, they had come after about thirty minutes. She noticed a hickey on Hermione's neck and took her wand out to perform a spell to hide it.

"Thanks." She muttered with a blush.

"Pleasure." Ginny said. She had meant it both ways.

**Three days later**

_Dear Blaise Zabini,_

_Where to start... Okay, Hi? Awkward... _

_I have never written to you and never would have if I had a choice. I don't. The reason I don't have a choice is because I have a little problem that only you or somebody else who you would definitely know can help me solve._

_Would it be okay if we met sometime this week or so? This is very urgent and I do not wish to write and explain everything through this letter, it might freak you out. Reply as soon as you finish this or else I'll come and Bat Bogey Hex you.  
_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Ginny Grace_

She laughed as she sent Feathers, her new owl that she had gotten over her time with the Krum's, away. She had written so threateningly in the letter, she was sure Blaise would agree to meet her. He was a Slytherin after all and what kind of Slytherin would like it if someone, especially a Gryffindor, wrote in such a way? She laughed again and walked away from the window to have a look at The Zabini Family Tree again. Her answers to who Gary's father just might be answered soon... soon... hopefully.

**Next day**

_Dear Ginny Grace_

_Agreed about the awkwardness of your letter, never have you written to me before. I have a question for you that I would like answered as soon as we meet. What do you mean you don't have a choice not to write to me? Is something wrong? Not that I really care, what Slytherin heart would care for a Gryffindor?_

_Since you have written so threateningly, I would have to agree with you. The rushed and worried writing has given me enough proof that whatever it is that you want from me is very important. I will meet you as soon as possible when I manage to cancel all of my meetings with these girls I was supposed to meet, not that you would really care. _

_Give me the date you would like to meet me.  
_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Blaise Zabini_

_P.S. I have written as nicely as I could. I am trying to get rid of the Slytherin side of me at the moment as I have discovered how much a Slytherin hearted person hurts others so much. It appears that Draco Malfoy has managed to achieve this._

Ginny smiled. She couldn't believe that she had managed to get Blaise Zabini to agree to meet up with her, she was definitely going to write threateningly next time whenever she needed something or someone important. She looked at her son and smiled. "We might find out who your Daddy is soon."

He smiled, angelically as always. And kissed her cheek.

"Hermione?" Ginny said, turning her head around to find her best friend changing Viktoria. "Could I invite Zabini over here for a moment? That way he won't be able to escape."

Hermione stopped changing Viktoria and turned to face her. "What do you mean 'escape'? You're not seeing him are you?"

Ginny blushed without meaning to, she didn't even know why she was. "No! No! Of course not! I'm not seeing him!" she said. "It's just that I don't want him to suddenly run off after I talk to him about something... After all, you can't Apparate in the Krum Mansion, nor use the floo without a password."

Hermione eyed her for a moment, beginning to change Viktoria again. "Why Zabini though? You've gotten me to look over his family hist-" her eyes went wide and she gasped. "- You think that either Blaise or Branimir is Gary's father, right?"

Ginny nodded. She couldn't keep a single secret from Hermione, she always found out somehow and someway in the end. "It's just that.. You know how you've always said how angelic he looks and everything? The only magic family in the whole entire world known to have those features are the Zabini's- His mother's side. And well... Gary's got that. I don't doubt it though I'd hate to admit it. Gary's always so calm when the either of the Zabini brother's are around and when I asked him stuff about them... he nods!"

Hermione lifted one of her eyebrows up and thought for a moment. "Ginny, don't let it get into your head, you might be right but.. I just don't want you to get hurt over it."

Ginny nodded. "I know, I know... But I have this feeling, either one is his father, especially-" she stopped talking and frowned. In truth she didn't want either to be Gary's father, she had wanted a Gryffindor hearted man to be her son's father. She had a dreading feeling that Branimir, might just be Gary's father. After all, his father was a publically well known womanizer and she had 'met' Branimir, if it was him, through a one night stand in the dance club.

"I'll let you use our place,' Hermione said. "You're my best friend and we've been through so much together. I wouldn't want to uspet you."

Ginny looked at Hermione. "Hermione, I owe you my whole fu-"

Hermione covered both Viktoria's and Miroslav's ears.

"-ckig life," she finished. "You've done so much for me. When I can, I'll repay you in ways you can't imagine."

Hermione laughed. "Your being here is enough. Ever since Voldemort's defeat, it seemed that everybody suddenly wanted to be my friend when all the time before his defeat, I was a loner. You're my only true girl friend besides Cho and Luna."

The two women hugged.

"All right, I'll write to him now then and tell him to come immediately after reading it," Ginny said. "Can you remove the password for a moment? The floo?"

"Let's just hope none of Viktor's fan club decide to drop by." Hermione said with a half frown and smile.

_Dear Blaise Zabini,_

_Come immediately after reading, okay? Use the floo and say 'Krum Mansion', you'll get to where I am. And if you can, give me your brother's address when you get here.  
_

_Ginny_

**Two hours later**

"Hermione? Can you look after Gary for a moment until I go to you to fetch him? I want to be alone with him for a while until I explain everything to him..."

Hermione nodded. "Sure- By the way, I got a book and read about blood testing and everything, I thing I can do the test for you guys if you want.. But the results will take four months apparently if it's your first time to do the test..."

Ginny smiled. "Brilliant! I'd love it if you do the test for us! It doesn't matter if it will take four months! Better privately then publicly"  
She hugged her. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THANKS HERMIONE!"

"No problem," she said.  
She then turned to see that there were sparks in fireplace. "I'll be going then, looks like he actually decided to come."  
She took Miro from Ginny's arms and told her twins to follow her. "I'll be in the garden."

"You mean the 'park'," Ginny 'corrected'.

Hermione laughed and disappeared through the living room door.

Turning her attention to the fire place, Ginny saw the green fire around a very angelic figure, appear. It was like watching an angel from hell's fire if that made any sense. "You came," she said awkwardly.

Blaise nodded and walked out of the fireplace, dusting his suit from the ashes of the fireplace. "Yeah I did," he said. "Nice to meet you"  
He gave her a curt nod before giving his short cropped hair a stroke

"Nice to meet you too." Ginny muttered, looking at his eyes.

The two stood awkwardly for a moment, not looking at each other. Blaise was looking around the living room in awe and was looking at the many brooms that Viktor kept near the fireplace whilst Ginny was staring at her feet. She was feeling incredibly awkward.

"So, you live with Hermione and Krum?" he said, suddenly but smoothly. "Nice of them to allow someone out of the family."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah."

"Well... It will be hard for me to not agree with the newspapers then about your son's 'origin'. You live here after all."

Ginny frowned then glared at Blaise. "Come and sit down on the sofa," she commanded. "Gary's 'origin' as you call it is what I wanted to discuss with you about."

Blaise looked startled but did as she said and sat down. He put one of his legs over the other and waited for her to speak.

"Well, if I get straight to the point, I might freak you out," Ginny said. "Do you see where I am going?"

Blaise thought for a moment and half nodded. "Maybe." He said.

"Can I have your brother's address or something first?" Ginny asked. "It's important."

Blaise looked at her curiously. "Why do you want his address?"

"So you know where he lives?" Ginny said. "Well, that's a good thing then. Give it to me."

"He lives on an island. Got his own mansion and stuff," Blaise said. "His father gave the mansion to him in his will much to my mother's displeasure. You can get there by floo. It's the only island where only wizards and witches inhabit it. His mansion is at the very center of the island."

Ginny gawked at him. _Branimir lives on a fucking island? _"Oh. And what is the island's name?"

Blaise glared at her for a moment. "Why do you want to know about my brother?" he asked.

_'Well.. BECAUSE HE MIGHT BE GARY'S FUCKING FATHER!!!_' Ginny wanted to scream, but she managed to control her temper. "I need to talk to him about stuff," she said, starting to feel uncomfortable. "Do you remember my son?" she asked.

"The little boy with white skin, your eyes and auburn hair?" he asked.

Ginny nodded whilst looking at him carefully. She had to choose how she would explain to him very carefully as she didn't want to freak him out or anything. She held her hands together, took a deep breath and said, "Do you know how I came to have him?"

He nodded. "Sure. He was the reason for your disowning, yeah?"

Ginny nodded. "I'll make a long story short," she said. "I had this huge stupid high school girl's crush on Harry and thought that he was the one. Harry and Luna's wedding came, got depressed. Left early. Went to a dance club. Met this seriously angelic looking guy and I... I... I... I... I... I... I... -"

"Slept with him?" he finished for her, after seeing that she was going nowhere.

Silence fell upon them as Ginny finished talking. Blaise seemed to be thinking very hard at the moment as he and his hands clasped together. He looked at his shoes and frowned as he thought harder. Ginny wondered what was going through his head.

It seemed that Ginny didn't need to go out to get Gary as he suddenly came running in with Hermione coming in after right behind him, Viktoria in her arms and Miro behind her.

"I'm sorry, Ginny!" she said. "He managed to get away from me when Viktoria started screaming about flying and- Hello Zabini."

"Hello, Mrs. Krum," he said, standing up and giving her a bow in greeting. "You've gotten lovelier."

"Thank God, Viktor, wasn't here," Ginny muttered suddenly. "He's kill you for trying to flatter her."

Blaise put his hands up in the hair. "Just being honest."

Hermione put Viktoria down and walked over to Ginny. Bending down to have her mouth by her ear, she whispered, "Did you tell him yet?"

Ginny shook her head then turned to face Blaise. "Blaise Zabini, have a good look at Gary. Do you notice anything?"

Blaise did as she told him to and looked at Gary. Something flashed in his eyes for a moment before a blank look took over. He looked at Ginny. "No."

Ginny used her wand to bring a mirror towards her. She grabbed Gary who just ran passed her and pulled Blaise closer to her. Sitting Gary on her lap and forcing Blaise to look into the mirror in front of her, she said, "Look hard," She said. "You're angelic looking, Gary is angelic looking. His skin is starting to get darker... He's got the looks that only what a Zabini can have."

**A/N**

**Really, really long chapter! lol. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**If there are any mistakes, please tell me.  
**

**Review xD.  
**


	11. Konstadinov Island

Ginny felt dread come to her as Blaise stared into the mirror with blank eyes. The man in the mirror she was looking at didn't seem to see what she was seeing. He looked both hesitant and not hesitant at the same time, like he was still deciding upon something. She gasped when she realised that she was holding onto Gary too tightly. She had only realised after he started moaning and touching her arm with his small hands. "I'm sorry, love," she whispered to him. "Mommy forgot she was still holding onto you."

"Er- Ginny," Blaise mumbled uncomfortably. His eyes were focused on Gary through the mirror.

"Yes?" she said with a shaky voice.

"Even if Gary is my son... I have a small problem," he mumbled, standing up. He looked like he was aiming for the fireplace to floo away. He looked desperate.

She stood up with Gary in her arms. "What?" she asked, with a frown. She scrutinized his expression carefully, wondering what was going on in his mind.

Hermione slowly made her way out of the room. She knew that this was not her place to be. Her twins followed after her immediately after Miro nudged Viktoria to get out of the room.

Blaise sighed. "I'm engaged to Gabi," he said. "We're getting married in three and a half months."

Ginny's jaw dropped. She was furious with him for unknown reasons and felt like hexing him into oblivion. "WHAT?!" she yelled. "HOW COULD YOU- WHAT THE HELL?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he mumbled, stepping back to avoid Ginny's right fist which just missed his face. He frowned. "Wait a minute," he said. "What am I sorry for? And why are you so pissed off with me? It's not like we're dating or anything. Gary might not be my son!"

Ginny's temper went down immediately. Blaise did have a point. They weren't dating. Why was she mad then? She frowned and put Gary down, who was trembling with immense fear. Her sudden temper had caused him to feel very shaky. "Sorry Gary," she muttered. She looked at Blaise. "At least take the test that Hermione's got for you to do," she said. "It takes three months for completion so we still have time to find out whether Gary is yours or not before your-" She pretended to throw up. "-Wedding."

Blaise nodded uncomfortable and pulled at his collar which suddenly seemed to look too tight on him. He was sweating too.

Ginny sighed. "Give me your brother's address. I'm going to go through the same thing with him."

Blaise looked at Ginny for a moment, something flashed in his eyes which surprise him for some reason. He shook his head and asked to leave, muttering something about Gabriella waiting for him to pick her up.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled. "Blaise is ready for the test."

Hermione suddenly came into the room with her twins at her feet. It was as if they were glued onto her legs. "Alright," she said, taking her wand out.

Blaise suddenly covered up where his balls were. "Wa-Wait a minute," he said uncertainly, looking at Hermione uncomfortably. "W-What are you going to do?"

Hermione frowned. "I'm not going to castrate you, don't worry," she said. "Just need some hair samples, saliva and blood. A quick spell..."  
She muttered three spells and looked pleased with herself before muttering something to herself. "Done."

"What?" Ginny and Blaise said together.

"That's it?" Ginny asked, expecting more to happen.

Hermione shook her head. "Just the 'ingredients' I need," she said. "I'll be in my work room doing your test." She looked at Gary. "I'll have to bring him along."

Ginny put Gary into her arms and smiled to herself when she saw that both of Hermione's twins looked upset. They didn't seem to like the fact that their mother was holding another child in her arms. She watched as Hermione disappeared with her son and twins out of the door before looking at Blaise again. "Let's keep in touch," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

Ginny scowled. "Because of Gary?" she said.

"How are you so sure Gary's mine?" he asked, defending himself as he let his gentleman manner leave him for a moment. "He could be anybody's!"

"I just know," Ginny said, looking at him carefully in the eyes. "He acts like a Zabini."

Blaise frowned. "I'll keep in touch but don't expect me to be all fatherly over Gary. I have a girlfriend you know, and she knows nothing about this." Seeing her expression, he added. "I'm planning on keeping it that way. If she finds out, you'll regret it."

"Do you love her?" Ginny asked after a moment.

"Why do you asked?" he asked.

"Just wondering..." she said mysteriously with a hidden smile.

"Can I go now?" he asked.

"Your brother's address?"

He scribbled it down onto a small piece of parchment he conjured with his wand. He gave it to Ginny. "Activate the floo system. I'm going."  
He kissed her hand before leaving, the gentlemen Zabini's were known for.

Ginny activated the floo system and he immediately disappeared. She sighed. Why had she gotten so angry when he mentioned the fact that he was getting married to Gabriella Delacour? Her heart felt really hot and angry when she heard the words slip from his mouth. She decided to forget about it and looked at the small piece of parchment that Blaise had given her.

**Konstadinov Island**

She smiled at Blaise's handwriting. He had neat handwriting.

_So the island was named after his father or something? _she thought as she slipped the parchment into her pocket. She started to make her way to Hermione's work room to tell her that she was going to go to the island.

She got out of the living and passed by their kitchen and went around a couple of corners before going down the stairs and turning right two times. She saw Hermione's work room and smiled. "Hermione?" she said, after getting to the room.

"Sh!" she hissed as she held something in her hands. "Give me a second, I almost messed it up!"

"Sorry." Ginny mumbled.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Four seconds.

Five sec-

"Done." she said. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not done, but I'm done with this section."

"That was four and a half seconds," Ginny said.

"You know what I mean!" Hermione said with a small smile.

Ginny smiled. "Listen," she said. "I'm going to go look for Branimir. I got his address. Could you look after Gary for me?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Won't it be better to take him with you?"

"THE ISLAND COULD BE DANGEROUS!" Ginny said loudly.

"Maybe you could floo back here from his mansion and bring Gary to see him?" Hermione said. "I'll look after him until you get him."

Ginny smiled. "Hermione, you are the best."  
She gave her a quick hug before going to her room to change her clothes. She chose a tank top and a pair of shorts since she was going to an island. She went back to the living room and activated the floo system before muttering 'Konstadinov island'. She felt the green flame engulf her and wisp her away.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at a beach. There were about ten people sun bathing and fifteen people swimming about. They looked happy. _Now all you have to do is find his mansion in the middle of the island... _she thought. She stepped out of the floo and headed for the small town she could see just behind of her.

There were seaside restaurants, fashion stores, hair salons, pubs and everything an ordinary muggle island had. The only differences were that this island was wizard inhabited, magic was everywhere.

A couple of wizards in their swimming trunks, smiled at her. It appeared that everyone here dressed in beach clothes, they wore nothing else. She ignored the smiles and went further and deeper into the town, hoping to see a glimpes of Branimir's mansion. As turned around a corner, she bumped into a man's strong pectorals and fell backwards, if it wasn't for the wizard's quick reaction, Ginny would have hit the ground. She blushed as the wizard helped her back to her feet.

He had sandy hair with blue eyes. The surfer look was all over him as he stood in front of her in his swimmers. He gave her a charming smile. "Hey there," he said. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to bump into you. Would you like a drink? My apologies."

She shook her head. "It's alright, I'm fine." She said. "I need to go somewhere."

The surfer wizard looked disappointed. "See ya then."  
He left her.

Ginny frowned as she found herself circling the town five times. She couldn't believe that she couldn't find a road that lead her to the middle of the island. How was she going to get to Branimir? Sweating a lot from the summer sun, she made her way to a near by pub for a drink.

"What do you want, lady?" a sun burnt wizard asked.

"Water." she said.

"Nothing strong? Just water?" the wizard asked.

She nodded.

The sun burnt wizard looked disappointed but gave her her drink. Water was for free.

Ginny could see the surfer wizard she had bumped into earlier, surrounded by witches. They were literall all over him and touching him. She grimaced with disgust at the sight, she couldn't believe that they could be so stupid. After about five minutes, the surfer wizard said his goodbyes to the six witches and made his way out of the pub and out to the streets. Before turning around a corner a couple of meters away, something he did made Ginny gasp. He got rid of what Ginny was sure of was called a glamor charm and turned back to his usual self. And his usual self was... BRANIMIR.

Ginny literally threw her empty glass cup and the sun burnt wizard and ran out of the pub. She ran towards the direction Branimir had left and after turning around a corner, found him entering an old looking house. After about two seconds, she followed him inside and found him going down a flight of stairs. She kept following him and followed him into an underground tunnel. It suddenly hit her that this was the way to get to his mansion. She gulped and realised that he was obviously going to have some protection charms for his place and yelled his name.

He spun around and looked at her surprised. "How did you get in here?" was the first thing he said to her. He smiled upon realising that she was a girl and gave his dark brown wavy hair a brush. "Are you lost or something?" he said. "I can help you find your vay out or something."

She decided to do as he said for now and walked over to him. Being so close to him for the first time, he looked very different to Blaise, there weren't many similarities. She blushed as he flashed her a smile. The blush was inevitable as he was very handsome.

"Vhat's your name?" he asked.

"Grace," she said. "Ginny Grace."

"I'm-"

"Branimir Konstadinov." she said.

He looked surprised and stared at her as he led her around a corner and up a flight of stairs. "How did you know my name?" he asked.

It suddenly hit Ginny that he didn't tell anyone his real name. By the look on his face and the shape of his lips, he was probably going to say that his name was 'John' or 'Bob'. _Shit... _she thought as he said a password and touched a few corners of a wall. The wall suddenly disappeared and he led her out into a beautiful garden. "I came to find you actually," she said. "And I-"

Before she could finished what she was going to say, he covered her mouth, lifted her up, and carried her into his mansion. He opened his door with a wand and brought her into his huge living room. He placed her onto his massive sofa and looked at her. "Did the ministry send you?" he asked with a furious look on his face. He pointed his wand at her face. "My father's past vork. Did the Aurors send you to kill me?" he asked.

_Did he do something horrible? _Ginny thought as she looked at his wand with fear. _Shit..._ What the hell had she gotten herself into? She shook her head. "Put your wand away," she said, glaring at him furiously. "The ministry didn't send me. Put your fucking wand away."

He was taken aback by her manner. He was probably used to having girls listen to him all the time, her manner surprised him. He put his wand away and looked at her carefully as she sat on his sofa. "How did you know my name?" he asked.

"I know your brother," she said. "Blaise Zabini. And I came to talk to you about something."

He scoffed. "My brother? The lucky bastard got everything from mommy. My mother never cared about me. Don't talk to me about that little sod."

_So they're not in good terms... _Ginny put that in her notes in her head. Remembering the glamor charm that he had used earlier, it dawned her that he could possibly be Gary's father. The man she had slept with had been blond but so was the surfer wizard in a way. The blond she had met could have been Branimir. And seeing the witches who had literally threw themselves onto him, she had a feeling that Branimir was really Gary's father.

"I won't talk to about him then," she said. "I came to talk about something... I have a son called Gary and-"

He looked at her and gave his clean shaven face a brush. "I see vhere you are going," he said. He looked at her solemnly. "You think your son is mine?"

_Wow. Wow. _she thought. _Double wow. Branimir gets to things faster than Blaise. _She nodded and swallowed some air to relieve her worried brain.

Branimir ran his fingers through his hair and let out a deep breath. "I knew my playboy life vould have it's consequences," he said. "Can I see him?"

Ginny was surprised by his manner. It was completely different to Blaise's, and his playboy life really didn't reflect the look on his face that he was giving her. He looked sincere and looked like he really wanted to see Gary. He looked hurt. She nodded and asked if she could use his fireplace to floo to her place and back with Gary. He nodded and activated his fireplace before she flooed away.

Getting back to the Krum mansion, she found Hermione with Gary in her arms on their sofa. "Good Merlin you're back!" she said. "I thought you weren't going to. You're sweating?"

"It's hot over there," she said. "Branimir wants to see Gary."  
She reached her arms out and Hermione placed a happy looking Gary into her arms.

"What's he like?" she asked.

"Everything you wouldn't expect from a playboy," Ginny replied walking back into the fireplace. "I'll call you by wand in about thirty minutes for the test. I hope that Branimir will take Gary well. Blaise didn't."

Hermione shrugged. "You never know. Good luck."

Ginny nodded before reaching for some powder with her free hand. "Konstadinov Mansion." The green flames engulfed her.

An anxious looking Branimir Zabini-Konstadinov greeted her and Gary as they stepped out of the fireplace. He looked at Gary with a small smile. "He is a beautiful boy." he said.

"I just think that Gary's a Zabini," she said. "I ended up pregnant with him after I slept with this man I met at a dance club. I think that he could be either your's or your brother's."

"He has to be!" he said. "Look at him! He's got the smile and the looks that only a Zabini could have." He looked at Ginny with his brown-green eyes with a longing look on his face. But it was definitely not longing for her. "May I hold him?" he asked.

She nodded at let him hold Gary. She was surprised to see that Gary didn't fret as he was being held by a 'stranger'. He smiled at Branimir and gurgled. She began to wonder if he would react the same if Blaise had asked to hold him. He hadn't. But she knew how calm Gary had been when Blaise was around. She was getting more confused now. Gary could be the son of either of the two.

"My best friend, Hermione-" she began before being cut off by Branimir.

"-Hermione Granger as in one of the Golden trio?" Branimir interrupted with a smile. "She defeated Voldemort, yeah? Looking at the pictures, she's quite hot. She's older than me by a year, but who cares."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Not all of his playboyness had gone. "She's married you know," she said. "And she's truly in love with Viktor Krum and she's got twins."

He rolled his eyes. "I slept with married vomen who already have kids," he said. "I can change their minds into my vay of thinking."

Ginny felt angry with him all of a sudden and felt an urge to hex away at him with all her power. "You're such an ass!" she yelled. "If you were really Gary's father, I wouldn't let him near you! I would make sure you stay away from him for good!"

He shrugged. "Um," he began a bit upset. "If you try hard enough, maybe you could svay me into your way of thinking?"

"As I was saying earlier. Hermione Granger, who's my best friend is going to come over for a test," she said with a smile. She ignored his lustful look. "It's a test on whether you're Gary's father or not. Results will be out in three months."

"Is she coming over?" he asked eagerly.

She nodded with a frown and took her wand out and dialed for Hermione. **Ring. Ring. **

"Hello?" Hermione said.

"It's Ginny," Ginny said. "Floo over. Konstadinov Mansion. His floo is on." She then lowered her voice and whispered. "He might try to hit on you. He's got a crush or something."

She heard a frown and a laugh from the other side. "I'm coming." she said.

About ten seconds later, the green flames at Branimir's fireplace went up and Hermione Krum stepped out of his fireplace.

Branimir walked up to her immediately after placing Gary back into Ginny's arms and bowed in greeting placing a kiss on her right hand. "Hey," he said with a sultry look on his face. "Welcome to my mansion."

"Thank you," she said ignoring his eager eye contact with her. She shook his hands off when she realised that he wasn't planning on letting go. "Let's get with the test and I'm going to go immediately."

"Don't you want a drink?" Branimir asked her.

Ginny felt angry and left out of the conversation. She threw his sofa cushion at Branimir in and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Vhat the hell?" he said.

"The test," Ginny said. "She's here for the test."

"Oh right," he said with a smile. He started to strip much to the two women's surprise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ginny asked when he stopped when he got to his boxers.

"I thought that we were doing a test?" he said.

"You don't need to strip," Hermione said. "I just need to say three spells and we're done."

He looked upset but showed his muscles off to her. They were quite nice but Hermione probably seen better with Krum.

She quickly said her three spells and got what she needed. She mumbled something about Miroslav and Viktoria before flooing away.

"Vhat a shame," Branimir said. "She's a very beautiful woman."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "I'm going to leave now," she said. "Gary wants to go home."

"You vill come again?" he said when she stepped into the fireplace with Gary in her arms, ready to floo.

"What?" Ginny said.

"You vill come again?" he repeated. "I vant to see Gary again. Can you come tomorrow?"

Ginny was pleased with one thing about him. He wanted to see Gary again. She decided to agree as he looked at Gary with love and a smile. "I will see you then. I'll write to you too."

"Do you need my address?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I've already got it. Goodbye Branimir." she said.

"Call me Brani." he said.

She nodded and looked at him for the last time before flooing back to the Krum's Mansion.

**A/N**

**Newest chapter! How was it? I'll give a hint to the next chapter... Whilst Ginny and Gary is with Branimir in the beach on Konstadinov island, Blaise are going to meet them coincidentally.**

**Review xD  
**


	12. Closer

Ginny had hardly slept a blink that night. Thoughts of the day's events were rolling through her mind like a movie and she was going through them over and over and over again as if she had not quite gotten everything yet. Had she been dreaming of everything so far in her life? Everything just felt unbelievably real yet unbelievable untrue. Did Branimir Zabini-Konstadinov actually exist? Had Blaise actually had a conversation with her at the Krum's mansion? THE KRUM'S MANSION?! Was her beautiful baby Gary and everything all just a dream? If it was, this was definitely the longest dream she had ever dreamt. It was beautiful in a way because not everything had turned out to be that bad, but it still had its problems...

She pulled at her pillow to straighten it up as it had been moved from her tendency to toss and turn in bed before finally closing her eyes. Sleep hardly crept up on her and all she saw instead of the blackness and sparks were images... memories... and... dreams? She opened her eyes again and sighed as she saw the familiar white ceiling.

Feeling her sweat start to trickle from the heat produced by her covers, she kicked off her blanket and walked over to her mirror to find herself greeted by the most ugliest person in the world. She screamed for a moment before realising that it was in fact herself and laughed. She had never seen herself look so hideous before and it surprised her. Not having slept for a day had resulted with big panda eyes and a very, very swollen face.

"Is something wron-" Hermione asked as she came into her room before gawking at her face and trying not to burst out laughing. "Ginerva Grace! What have you done to yourself?! I thought you were attacked or something!"

"Haha. Couldn't sleep, that's all." Ginny mumbled after a yawn.

"Hmmm. Been staying up all night thinking about the Zabini Brothers?" Hermione asked as innocently as possible.

"Yeah." Ginny said without thinking. She noticed a hidden smirk on Hermione's face and rolled her eyes as it slowly revealed itself. Hermione was finding something very amusing... "'Mione. You know what I mean."

"Of course I do."

Ginny felt her cheeks burn slightly from an unknown embarrassment. "I'm serious." she said.

"Of course you are." Hermione muttered, still grinning.

Ginny threw a pillow at Hermione, who in turn threw one back. It soon turned into a childish pillow fight. It didn't really matter if the pillows tore... Magic was there to fix it...

________________

"Did you guys agree on a specific time to meet?" Hermione asked after finally finding a way to get rid of the panda eyes on Ginny's now much better looking face. The pillows were perfectly stitched back together with the use of magic and the feathers had been cleared away. The childish fight had taken some of the stress that Ginny had been feeling out so there was no regret on the fight.

It was near the hour of twelve now and the toddlers were at the peak of their activeness. They could be heard running, screaming and banging into things through the echoing around the halls of the mansion. "WAHHHHHH!" "AHHHHH!" "WAHHHHH!" could be heard echoing over and over again. The voices could not be mistaken for any other child's, they were the voices of Gary Angelus Grace and Viktoria Jane Krum. Miro wasn't up to much fun... In Ginny's point of view. Being too much like his mother, he had his nose under a book and... reading you could say. Did he even know how to read?

"Not really... No. But I think he'll be fine with whenever I drop by, not really bothered to call him." Ginny said, half saying her thoughts out aloud. "I think it would be better if I go in an hour or so. I can't go to that island with Gary all hyper. He might get hurt of something."

"Are you going to meet up with Blaise anytime soon?" Hermione asked, completely changing the topic in a way.

Ginny sighed. "He doesn't seem to be interested in Gary or being part of his life..." Ginny felt a small tear to her heart as she said that and tried to ignore it. It was hurting her to talk about what she felt about how Blaise felt for some reason. "I'll meet up with him some other time. I just want the potion to be quickly done with. Finding out who Gary's father is is the most important right now."

"And I thought you never wanted to find out who Gary's father was?"

"Why do you always answer or say anything with a question?" Ginny asked.

"Just making conversation..." Hermione muttered much to herself.

The next two hours were made up of calming the kids down and feeding them. Ginny had managed to steal some time for herself to get ready but it hadn't been any longer than fifteen minutes in all. Since having Gary, she hadn't really cared about how she looked which was quite unnatural in a way as she hadn't had been like that at the peak of her teenage years. Make up here, make up there, skirts and tops on, skirts and tops off to the dump... It was completely not there for her anymore.

Picking Gary up into her arms she walked over to the fireplace and prepared to floo. Before getting ready, she saw a whole-body reflection through the mirror and wondered if her red tank top and shorts were all right. She suddenly felt her heart quicken in pace and wondered why she was feeling so. Viktoria looked rather upset at not being able to play with Gary anymore but forgot that she had been feeling upset as soon as she smacked her brother in the head. Ginny felt sorry for Miro as he had done nothing but read a book.

"You going already?" Hermione asked.

"Already?" Ginny asked. "It's two something in the afternoon already. It will be Gary's bedtime in five hours."

"Do you really need to take that long?" she asked.

"Just in case Brani is Gary's dad... I want them to bond a lot before time."

"What if he isn't Gary's father?" Hermione asked.

"Stop asking questions! I thought you were meant to answer them!" Ginny joked, desperately trying to change the topic. She didn't want to think or make up conclusions as to what to do if Branimir wasn't Gary's father. There was always Blaise... And if he wasn't- she preferred not to think about it.

Hermione laughed and chuckled before taking her wand out rather threateningly. It surprised Ginny for a moment and took some time for her to figure out that Hermione was only joking.

"If you're not going to floo already, I might as well hex you to it." she said with a smile on her face. "You're wasting your precious five hours!"

"Oh fine, fine, fine!"

_________________

Getting back to the island and getting hit by the wonderful smell of the sea made Ginny smile. She could see the smile on Gary's face too and she suddenly felt rather at home. Home... It was a rather awkward word for her now. Although she had been living at the Krum's mansion, it was a place that Ginny would call a place to stay, rather than a place called home. Her true home had definitely been when she had been living with the Weasley's, they were her family, or should she call ex family? Hermione was like a sister to Ginny, an older sister, but she felt bad to be staying and living off the money she earned as she hadn't really done anything to deserve so.

The sudden squawking of seagulls brought Ginny back to Earth and she felt surprised that she suddenly felt a body pressing against her back, a rather chiseled chest... She turned around to find just the person she was looking for, it looked like she didn't need to go around looking for him or stop by his place.

"Ginny Grace?" Branimir said with a handsome smile. His hand was placed on her shoulder making her feel rather nervous in a fluttering-butterflies-in-her-stomach way.

"Branimir," Ginny said, a bit too breathlessly. She was beginning to rather be bad at keeping how she felt or thought to herself thanks to Gary...

"Going to hang out with me now?" Branimir asked in a rather cutesy childish voice.

Ginny wondered what up with his sudden change of mood and voice and was about to answer him when she realised that he had been talking to Gary after hearing the gurgling of her son. She could hear Gary continue to gurgle and giggle and suddenly felt her heart grow warmer. The sudden breeze caught her breath and she watched as the wind played about with Branimir's short and gentle wavy hair. Suddenly, everything felt perfect, life felt perfect, and she wanted nothing to change.

"HEY YOU!" a rather vexed voice called out rudely. "Get off of the floo you little ginge! There are people stuck on the floo system waiting to get here! You too!"

"Vatch your manners old man! I own this island!" Branimir suddenly growled furiously. "If you vant to keep your job I suggest you treat this 'ginge' nicely. And I vould also prefer it if you used a nicer term for this beautiful young lady."

"Sorry, sir," the much older man mumbled.

Ginny knew that she was blushing when Branimir had called her beautiful. She had used to been able to control her feelings but now a days, it was getting really hard.

Branimir turned back to Ginny and smiled at her and offered both of his arms out. "Let's go for a valk? I vould like it very much if I may hold my... son."

The last two words were like heaven singing into Ginny's ears. Everything was just way too perfect all of a sudden it seemed impossible. She immediately put Gary into Branimir's arms and she smiled as she watched Branimir cradle him.

"Let's start valking now. The people stuck on the floo vaited long enough."

_______________

Ginny watched from her seat at the beach side cafe and took a sip of her coconut drink as she watched her son run for his life with a scared yet excited expression on his face. He looked like he was having a rather scary adventure. Ginny had nothing to worry about though as it was just Branimir running after him. The two had really bonded over the last four hours and there was just an hour left before it was time for Gary to sleep. She had never seen Gary so happy before so Ginny was going to have a hard time bringing him back 'home'.

"Hey Branimir?" Ginny said when Branimir was running close enough to hear.

He stopped running for a while and looked over to Ginny with sweat droplets running over his cheeks. The sunlight hit his olive skin and soaked into it making him look rather... hot? What the hell was Ginny thinking about?

"Hey Ginny." he said.

"I think it's time for us to go now." she mumbled, feeling an impending feeling of sadness coming to her.

"Us? Me too?" he asked, obviously joking.

"As in Gary and I. It's almost his bedtime." she said.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Right."

"Can he stay for dinner?" he asked.

"Sorry." Ginny mumbled, finding it hard to speak properly. "He has a special dinner every night."

"Allergic to something? Special diet?" he asked, now looking worried.

"No... No- No. He's not allergic to anything. He's just... well... a picky eater." Ginny wondered what kind of thoughts were going through Branimir's head. Did he think that being a picky eater was a bad thing? What if he suddenly didn't like Gary at all?!

Branimir smiled to her relief. "He most definitely must a Zabini," he said. "He likes expensive food? Food of fine quality?"

Ginny blinked though not with surprise. She was smiling now. "Yes."

"Definitely a Zabini boy den." Branimir said smiling proudly.

Ginny decided to leave out the part where Gary would eat whatever his 'crush' would eat. Branimir didn't need to know about that... right?

Gary ran over to them after realising that Brainimir was not going to chase him anymore. He hugged Branimir's leg and grinned showing all of his milk teeth.

"Hello Zabini boy." Branimir said with a chuckle.

Ginny quickly picked Gary up and carried him in her arms. She gave him a kiss and told him that they were going to leave now. Gary... did not look too happy about it.

"Going to miss me, Gary?" Branimir asked with a handsome grin. "I'm going to miss you too. But do not vorry.. Ve vill see each other tomorrow again?"

"We are?" Ginny asked.

Branimir blinked as if not understanding what Ginny had said. "Vhy of course." he said in a matter of fact way. "Ve shall be seeing each other everyday." He obviously meant Gary... right?

"I'll see you soon then, Branimir?" Ginny said, suddenly finding herself smiling again.

"Please, call me Brani."

_________________

"Well, what was he like?" Hermione asked as they ate their dinner in the dining room.

Ginny took a bite of her bread as she wondered how to answer Hermione. She looked at Gary for a moment who had just fallen asleep and smiled as the day's memories flowed through her mind. Today had been a good day.

"Brani was nice," Ginny said, before quickly adding. "To Gary of course."

"You call him Brani now?" Hermione said, giving her a teasing smile.

"Oh shush. He's only being nice to me because of Gary. He'd probably just go after getting into my pants if Gary wasn't his possible child."

"If you insist..."

"Seriously."

________________

For the past four weeks, Ginny had taken Gary to Konstadinov Island to visit Branimir everyday and things started to get even better. Branimir and Gary were inseparable now and were enjoying ever hour... minute... second together. Gary had even stopped calling Viktor 'Daddy' now.

"Go beach!" Gary said with a toothy grin. He gave Ginny and Branimir, who was standing by his bookshelf, a pleading puppy dog look which neither could resist.

Branimir looked at Ginny and gave her his puppy dog look. "Gary vants to go. Ve might as vell take him?"

Ginny smiled. "Let's go then."

It took less then a second to get to the beach as apparating was involved. Ginny could see so many pretty witches everywhere and wondered if Branimir would ditch her for them. Ditch Gary, she meant... Why would Branimir ditch her- and Gary, right?

"Merlin! He's a happy boy now!" Branimir said as Gary bounced about in his arms, moving his arms about. "Vant to go svimming, Gary?"

A sudden glimmering and certain girly giggle caught Ginny's ears as she felt the familiar tingle of annoyance travel around her skin. She had not heard the person's giggle in ages but the resentment for her was still there. Although they hadn't bumped into each other more than four times, Ginny didn't like her one bit. She could feel a sudden anger boil in her and she tried to control her temper. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen...

Turning her head around, she saw Gabriella Delacour. She was beautiful, she had to admit. She was wearing a hot pink bikini, which gladly showed off her long veela legs and lovely curves. She saw that most of the wizard's at the beach had their eyes on her but was thankful that Branimir wasn't look at her... yet.

"Did a pretty girl catch Gary's eyes?" Branimir suddenly said chuckling as he looked at Gary.

Ginny felt a sudden tinge of jealousy as Branimir now saw her. She couldn't believe that the quarter veela had even caught the attention of her son! She was surprised to see a glare fill up Branimir's eyes as she continued to watch the veela. Something about her was disgusting him and his anger started to show even more as he started to tremble.

"Something wrong?" Ginny asked, emphasizing her moment of victory.

"My brother..."

A question mark scribbled all over her face was the reaction of Ginerva Grace. Where did 'my brother' come from? It was just Gabriella Delacour there- who happened to be the fiance of BLAISE ZABINI. Merlin, damn it! Of course he had to be here!

"I'm sorry little vone, ve von't go to beach for today." Branimir muttered, the caring voice now replaced with maliciousness. "Let's go now Ginny. Now."

It was too late to do anything as Ginny felt two- four eyes look their way. She felt her heart start to pound faster as the two pairs of eyes continued to stare at her. Not only had Gabriella Delacour potted them but... Blaise Zabini had too. What were they going to do?

**A/N Sorry for the really late update everyone. the exams have kept me away from writing xD hope you liked this one, i'll try and update faster now.**


	13. Blaise Zabini

Ginny's thoughts told her to do something quick but her body didn't seem to be thinking along the same lines. She was bloody frozen still with Gary in her arms and Branimir didn't look the slightest bit happy with what was going on.

His handsome face had managed to scrunch itself into anger. He still looked handsome though. He was clenching his fists tightly as his half brother made his way towards them with his fiancee by his side. Branimir didn't seem to notice just how beautiful Gabrielle was, he had his eyes focused on just one person.

Ginny held her breath when Blaise managed to catch her eyes attention. He smiled at her as if everything was all right and normal and grinned at her. She couldn't believe what he was doing at a time like this but she decided to not do anything about it as a sudden move by her could cause a series of problems, like dominoes...

"Branimir?!" Blaise exclaimed, behaving as if the situation between him and his brother was perfectly normal. "Long time no see! I've been looking all over for you. It's been way to long-" he eyed Ginny for a moment before looking back towards his brother. "- I see you are hanging out with an old friend of mine?"

"Yes, it's been a vhile, far too long," Branimir said without emotion to his voice. "I see that ve both know Ginny Grace? She's very nice don't you think?"

Blaise nodded.

The scene before Ginny was very tense. She didn't know if she was supposed to speak or not as it seemed that the Zabini brothers were in control of the whole situation. She wanted to have her say at something but something inside of her told her not to say a word.

"Have you met my fiancee?" Blaise asked, putting an arm around Gabrielle and showing her off. "A pretty little thing isn't she? Took me quite a while to get her to go out with me and look at where we are now. If I hadn't asked her out in time, she would have married some stupid muggle who has a profession in teeth. What kind of wizard does that?"

"Congratulations on the engagement but to be honest, I really couldn't care." Branimir said. "I really couldn't care."

Ginny was shocked at Branimir's behavior, being the gentleman he was, she had expected him to behave in a good manner even when around those he didn't like. She was going to keep quiet though, she knew it wasn't her place to say anything. It was between the two brothers.

Blaise didn't seem to be put off by his remark though, he just smiled with his head tilted slightly so that his face wasn't up straight. He turned his head for a moment to have a look at Gary. "He's grown quite a bit."

"He has a name," Ginny said angrily, speaking for the first time. Maybe speaking once or twice was all right.

"So the lady stirs," Blaise said.

For a moment, Ginny thought that Blaise was quoting someone from a muggle play... Romeo and Juliet or something... She pushed the thought aside and glared at him. Now wasn't a time to think about the star cross'd lovers.

"He's called Gary," Branimir said, defensively as if he were protecting her.

"You seem to be very fond of him," Blaise suddenly said. "I have been watching you guys for three days or so, playing out here at the beach. I had expected you to behave a bit more strictly... but never mind. I guess you never liked mama's rules."

"You know very vell that Gary is a Zabini," Branimir said through clenched teeth. "He could be either one of ours, unless our mother has had another son our age or something vithout our knowledge. Being the woman she is, we probably have brother's a little older or younger than us."

Gabrielle looked at Blaise curiously at this. By the expression on her face, it clearly showed that she was going to have more than just a word or two with him when they left. She didn't look one bit happy.

Blaise gave a tense look with a mixture of hate and anger. He then looked at Ginny as if warning her to not say a word. "Gary is definitely not a Zabini. Now if you'd excuse me- I mean us, I need to send Gabi off by floo back to France. I've promised to return her to her parents before dark. Ciao."

Branimir didn't once soften the expression on his face as Blaise and Gabrielle walked off. It wasn't until they completely disappeared around a corner that the look on his face faded. He turned to look at Gary before muttering something to himself.

"I am sorry about my behavior," he suddenly said. "Accept my apology and I vill be happier."

Ginny blinked in surprise as that had been a very quick change of mood. "Why are you apologising?" she asked.

He didn't reply to her question immediately but smiled at her in a rather stiff way. "You'd understand some day," he said.

___________________

Two weeks had gone since the clash of the Zabini brothers. Ginny had decided to spend the day on her own and Hermione had gladly accepted looking after Gary for the day. She was never going to understand how Hermione really thought like. Wasn't looking after two hyper toddlers enough already? Ginny exhausted very quickly with just Gary to look after and not to mention Viktoria... She was one of the most active and crazy toddlers she had ever met.

She had found it sort of hard to leave the mansion at first as Gary had been crying about wanting to go outside with her as it usually meant that they were going to see Branimir. She was happy that he had taken a liking to him, it meant him well. She had had to tell him that they were going to see him later this week which made him tilt his head and smile, it had been the only way to make sure he stayed at home.

She was taking a walk in one of the wizard community parks in London and was taking in the greenery with her blue eyes. She could see many couples with children walking around her looking pleasantly happy and she suddenly felt a stab to her heart like something was missing in her life. It brought her to thoughts on Gary and she suddenly wished the next two weeks would go by quickly as she wanted to see the results soon. She didn't want Gary to live without knowing who is father was even if he wasn't going to be living with them.

For some reason, even though Branimir was a much more nicer and friendly man towards not only Gary but herself, she wanted Blaise to be Gary's father. She wasn't going to be able to explain herself if somebody asked her why, it was just that her heart knew that this was the right thing.

Blaise's current behavior could be due to the fact that he was so close to getting married but had a rather irritating 'interruption' in the way. She had always remembered him to be a nice and friendly guy back at Hogwarts. He had been the only nice Slytherin who hadn't seen her as a blood traitor. He had always been the hopeless romantic sort who wanted love to just happen and be there for him. He wanted his life to be perfect and complete, not a broken and complicated puzzle piece where none of the pieces fitted in with each other. The broken pieces were Ginny and Gary, the possibility of a perfect and flawless life was with Gabrielle, she was- is, the perfect finished picture. Maybe he was being all moody and sort because of the choices he had to make between the two of them.

She was walking by the famous fountain now that had been donated to the park by the famous Harry Potter. Her feelings for him had drifted away now and she couldn't believe or remember ever having any feelings for him. What she had for him had been a silly school girl crush. For a moment you think you're in love, the next you can't even remember his name. That was what she had felt for him, it hadn't really been serious.

She watched as the water fell from an edge and into the pool where a few knutts and galleons could be seen. The water seemed to be so carefree, relaxed and comfortable, she felt jealous of it as it had what she didn't, a happy and comfortable life... She saw a shadow next to her that stopped a part of the pool's water from glistening brightly from the sun's rays and turned around to find herself a surprise. It was Blaise Zabini, who happened to look very sexy in his muggle jeans and collared shirt. He looked anachronistic as they were in the magic part of London and not Muggle London, everybody around them were wearing wizardry attire.

"Hello there," he said, as his held tilted slightly to the side with an angelic smile on his handsome face.

Ginny smiled as she realised that he was alone. Gabrielle wasn't here and for some reason, this made her happy. She felt her heart feel warm and tingly all of a sudden and felt that the day would go on all right. She didn't know why.

"Hi," she greeted.

"You alone?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said.

He looked around for a moment as if looking for somebody then frowned as he didn't seem to find who he was looking for. "Where's Gary?" he asked.

"I came alone." she said.

"Oh." he looked disappointed.

It was as if the sort of rift from two weeks ago had not happened and he just looked at her like they were close friends. He reached for something in his pocket, muttering something along the lines of 'I got something for you'. He then reached for her hand that was by her side and placed something on her palm.

"I got something for Gary," he said. "Thought he might like it. If you enlarge it with a charm, you'll find that it's a play house. I think he might like it. I've got another present inside this present. He'll find it somewhere in the play house."

Ginny glared at him upon his last sentence. "Where's Gary? I got something for Gary?" she repeated in spite. "Since when did you ever give a crap about Gary, Blaise?! All this time you were being all stuck up and horrible about him and now you act like nothings happened and everything would be all right? What the fuck, Blaise! Fuck you!"

Some parents who had their children with them covered their ears immediately to avoid them from hearing Ginny's use of language some more. The parents hushed their children off and disappeared around a bend. Ginny gave them a glare which clearly expressed that she didn't want to be watched.

Blaise looked unfazed by her behavior or language and just looked at her with the usual Zabini expression of an 'Is that it?' on his face.

"You were being really bitchy you know, a bitch," Ginny said, glaring at him. "You're brother was and is a whole lot nicer than you. He was so much more open when I first told him about the situation I was in. Gary really likes him too you know. Too bad that it's your loss. You missed out on the chance to be close with Gary and see where it got you? You're a bitch, Blaise, a bitch and I'm glad you're missing out on this because that's what you deserve."

Blaise chuckled at this and gave out a sigh that sounded pretty close to a sigh of relief. That confused Ginny.

"My loss?" Blaise said with an expressionless smile on his face if that was possible. There was no sign of happiness on his face. "I'm just trying to be nice okay? Can't you accept a little gift for your boy? And I don't care if I missed out because I was never part of Gary's life to start with. You forced me into it."

"I forced you? I forced you?! Oh please!" Ginny scoffed. "I did not force you into it! I just stated that Gary looked a lot like you. It's not like you ran off and disgareed with me right? You stayed in that room until I finished talking. You could have just left you know? But no, you didn't. You stayed, Blaise, you stayed. You didn't run off. And you bloody listened to me."

He laughed out without merry and looked at her with a hint of a glare in his eyes but it didn't show evidently. "Why would Blaise Zabini run off from anything?" he said.

"You're a Slytherin you coward!" she said, fuming. "A bloody Slytherin."

"Does being a Gryffindor make any difference?" he asked. "Neville Longbottom was a Griffindor and he chickened out at anything!"

"Don't talk about him like that! That's mean!" she said, getting more irked by the second.

"Why can't I?" he asked, voice raising. "I'm only stating the truth!"

"You're being mean!"

"So were you by bitching about me in my face!"

She glared at him furiously. "Don't you use my word! Since when did Blaise Zabini use the word 'bitching'?"

"Will you two just quit arguing like old couples over there?" a park patroller asked with a glare just as menacing as Ginny's. "Would you two like to settle your love life elsewhere or have be hex you two out of here?"

Ginny was about to comment furiously and argue that they weren't in any form of relationship but Blaise stopped her by speaking first.

"Our apologies at our rudeness," Blaise muttered before grabbing Ginny's hand. He then Apparated, bringing her with him.

Ginny took five seconds to adjust to her new surroundings. She was either in another park or a very very large garden quite like the one the Krum's had. She saw a fountain akin to the one she had seen a while earlier and saw how the water's flowed over and hit the ground. It soothed her down for some reason.

She then turned around, remembering that Blaise had brought her here. She saw him a couple of meters away and glared at him. "Where the fuck are we?" she asked.

"Just because your son's not here, doesn't mean you can swear your life out in front of me," he said with a grin. "Be that kind and gentle woman you are when Gary's around. You never know if I might be his father. Imagine that?"

Ginny was about to comment on what he said but he continued.

"Imagine the three of us living in a mansion? I recently bought one in Italy, we could live there," he continued, looking very happy as he continued to dream on. "We could have lots of fun, the three of us. We could even give Gary a couple of brothers and sisters."

Ginny blushed at that, knowing just how that was supposed to happen. She couldn't help herself as she imagined doing it with Blaise on some king sized bed... his hands all over her.... She snapped herself out of her imagination and tried to glare at him but she couldn't bring herself to.

"I just never thought that I could be a father some day," Blaise finished, with an innocent and fulfilled look on his face. He slowly smiled to himself as if the best thing had ever happened to him.

Ginny couldn't believe the major transformation in front of her. Only two weeks ago, or a day to be exact, had the young man in front of her been so negative about Gary and everything. He had been so against it and had hated even the sight of Gary to be frank. Something must have happened in order for him to change like this all of a sudden. Ginny needed to find out.

"Why are you so different?" Ginny asked, softly.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"Why are you so different?" she repeated herself as gently as she could.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"You were just so so different on Gary before, why the sudden change? Did something happen?" Ginny asked. She decided to not add on to what she asked. She wanted to keep it as simple as possible and get a simple answer in return. She didn't want riddles.

He looked at her slightly pained and then Ginny realised what it was. She had seen the same look in his eyes many times before and had seen it in her own eyes. The look of heartbreak, loss, pain... Gabrielle must have broken up with him. She wanted to make sure...

"Did Gabrielle break up with you?" she asked, plainly. She wanted to get straight to the point and didn't care if Blaise got hurt through the process. He had hurt herself and Gary so that was what he got in return.

"Yeah, was it that obvious to you?" he asked, not giving a hint of the pain he was probably feeling in his voice.

"It's just the look in your eyes..." she said. "It's not as alive and as happy as it had been... it's like the light from the candle has been put out. You look lost."

"Oh..." he said. "She called the wedding off after hearing the fact that I might have had some illegitimate child out there somewhere. She rambled on about how I told her that I was different... How I had told her that I wouldn't behave the way my mother did as I've grown up with her raising me. She then rambled on about not wanting to marry me because if I had some illegitimate child, I might cheat on her later or something because it shows I can't be faithful. Blah, blah, blah. Then she went off to find her muggle ex fiance and are apparently getting married soon."

Ginny watched him and continued to until he stopped talking. He looked pained and she thought she heard his heart tear as he stopped. The pain he felt was evident in his eyes and he looked like he was stuck in some deep pit.

She then felt angry and conflicted. Blaise has chosen to be nicer to Gary as his second choice. If Gabrielle had decided to continue with the marriage he would have went with it and not have thought once about Gary. She glared at him.

"But..." he said all of a sudden, letting some kind of invisible blockage out of his throat. "I thought about us... As in Gabi and I and realised two weeks ago that we weren't going to work out anyway. She loves the life of high glamour and fashion, where all the attention is on her-"

"Don't you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, But 24/7?" he said.

Ginny smiled with her eyes for the smallest second. "I see your point."

"I realised that we wouldn't work out because all she ever wanted was to be showered with gifts from me every second of our time together," he continued. "Sure I have the money but I can't live like that. I am fortunate enough to have enough money for fifety life cycles."

He looked at her in the eyes and could feel them pierce her, like a fish caught on a hook, he caught her attention and she couldn't escape.

"I then went over what you said about Gary..." he said. "I saw more clearly after that. I tried to see the similarities... He's a Zabini all right."

Ginny's lips curved into a smile as he spoke. She suddenly realised that they were no further than a twenty centimeter difference and felt the heat around them rise. With the sun up and shining in the sky, and the birds chirping in the background with the sound of the fountain, playing out watery music, everything seemed pretty romantic in a way and she caught her breath in her throat again.

"I then noticed something else that I think you might have missed," Blaise said, head slightly tilted with a smile on his face.

"And what is that?" Ginny asked.

"Tell me first," Blaise said. "How does Gary smile?"

"Angelically," she immediately replied. "Like Zabini's do." she added.

"Anything else?" he asked, as if expecting a longer answer from her.

"Just angelically beautiful." was all she could say.

"You've been with him all his life and never noticed that he tilts his head whenever he smiles?" he asked with a surprise on his face. "If you think about it, The Konstadinov's don't smile like that. They are as stiff and straight as ever. If you've seen his Konstadinov cousins, nephews and nieces, you'd understand. He should thank our mother for the not so stiff look on his face."

Ginny stared at him. "Are you saying you believe Gary's your son?"

Blaise looked at her as if she was stupid. "And why shouldn't he be?" he asked. "You said so yourself, he's a Zabini."

"Zabini could mean that he's a Konstadinov too." Ginny pointed out.

Blaise chuckled. "But Konstadiniv's don't tilt there head."

"So?" Ginny said. "Harry and Ron tilt there heads at times to smile. Harry's a Potter and Ron's a... a Weasley." It had hurt to say that but she ignored it. "Then that would mean that Gary's a Potter and Weasley too."

Blaised laughed. "Now that's a messed family tree."

"That's not funny." Ginny said, even though a she knew a smile was forming on her lips.

He sighed and looked at her in the eyes, lifting his hands up to touch her cheeks. He caressed them softly with one hand and sighed. "Ginny... Don't argue with me. I'm just saying that I believe what you told me all those weeks ago," he said. "He is a Zabini."

**A/N Latest chapter, I hope I updated fast enough. Reviews and flames both accepted and I hope you enjoyed this story. Tell me if I made any spelling errors. thanks.**


	14. Run away

**A/N I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANYTIME SOONER! I had just completely lost my muse and didn't no where I was going to go with this story. I was even planning on giving it up for adoption... but then being who I am, I don't like giving up so I did my best and wrote this new chapter after trying to find inspiration by walking in the park. I can't promise updating quickly from now on but I do promise that I will update. I'd also like to add just I thankful I am to those who have been with this story from the start. Thank you so much for being so patient with me! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!**

Four days had passed since Blaise told her how he felt about Gary and since then, the atmosphere that Ginny lived in felt different. Her life seemed to be more patched together and not as empty as it had been only a few months ago. He had visited her(cough)- Gary twice to try and get along with him even if he felt awkward around the boy. He appeared to be a bit too stiff and didn't flow so easily as Branimir had when he had hung out with Gary. Ginny still thought that it was nice of Blaise for the effort.

During the past few days, she hadn't heard a word from Branimir in person though he had sent her letters... and gifts- the gifts were for Gary of course, except for the one occasion where he had sent her a nice bouquet of flowers. There had been a hint of something else, but Ginny wasn't so sure as the flowers had seemed to be a gesture of kindness. He was a very sweet guy.

As she sat on the marble seat in the Krum's garden, she began to think about the test that the brothers had done two months and four days ago. There was only three weeks and three days left before all was revealed and she was beginning to feel nervous. Would the outcome be all right? Would there be fights over the results? Anger? Hurt? Pain? Ginny hoped not because she wanted to feel love and happiness instead, she had felt enough negative feelings.

She was taken by surprise when somebody whispered a 'Boo!' into her ears and for a moment thought that either of the brother's had somehow appeared behind her. Instead, she saw Gary grinning at her with a toothy smile when she turned around. She chuckled.

"You scary?" he giggled. "Mum scary!"

She gave him a kiss and set him on her lap before sighing as she contemplated on her thoughts. She suddenly wondered if she had been wrong about the fact that either one of the brothers could be Gary's father. After all, Gary's name hadn't appeared in the family tree Hermione had given her. Could it be? Were neither of them Gary's father? All of her hard work of convincing them would have been for nothing. Not only that, they were going to be very angry at her for convincing them on what they would probably define as 'rubbish'. Should she have just gone to some hospital to check on who Gary's father was before confronting him? But that would have caused a lot of media problems and Ginny didn't want her son being harassed in such a way.

"Oh Gary..." she sighed, hugging him tightly. "What are we going to do? I'm lost... I don't know... Gary... Oh Gary... I love you..."

She began to cry. She could feel a very confused Gary squirming in her arms as her tears dropped onto him. He stopped moving all of a sudden and calmed down as if he knew how she was feeling. He placed one of his tiny hands on hers before telling her (or rather gurgled at her) to stop crying. After a while, she wiped her tears away and gave her son a kiss on the forehead before making her way back to the Krum's household. From a far, she could hear Viktoria screaming at Miro for spoiling her drawing and laughed when she felt Gary squirm in her arms.

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione greeted when she walked into the living room. She stared at her for a while before adding, "What's wrong? You look upset."

"No, it's nothing." Ginny mumbled, setting Gary on the floor.

He immediately ran off into another room. He was probably looking for Viktoria to play with.

"Gin, something is wrong. You've been crying."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Ginny?"

"Really, 'Mione. I swear- nothing's wrong."

"Ginny, please don't lie to me. I've known you long enough to know when something's up. I don't want to see you upset without even knowing what's wrong. You make me feel like I haven't been a good enough friend to you."

Ginny sat down on a chair and was joined by Hermione who sat across her. They sat silently for a while until Ginny finally decide to speak. "What if Branimir nor Blaise is Gary's father?"

Hermione laughed much to her surprise and she stared at her as if she had just made the most stupidest comment in the world

"What's so funny, Hermione?" Ginny asked, suddenly furious with her best friend. The subject that they were on wasn't something to bloody joke about! She was sure that Hermione would have been furious with her if she had been in the same situation! "I'm being serious! What if neither of them are Gary's father! I would have been wasting my- no- not mine but their time! Should I have just gone to some bloody hospital to find out who Gary's father is? Screw the media, they can fuck my life up and screw with me all they want- But I don't want them to screw Gary's up! I love him to bits and don't want to see him hurt! I'd kill and not mind being sent to Azkaban to keep him safe... Oh Hermione... Please... Please tell me this is all a damn dream. If it's not, a fucking nightmare might as well do!"

"Ginny, calm down. Take a deep breath." Hermione commanded.

As much as Ginny didn't want to, Hermione had somehow got her to do so. The old bossy Hermione was back- for now. After a couple of commands and deep breaths, Ginny looked at Hermione feeling much better.

"Ginny. Remember the day I gave you the family tree of the Zabini's?" she asked in a gentle tone. "I told you that it wasn't complete. Remember? I was busy trying to sort out the past of the families history. I had to make sure I got everything right up to Blaise- just in case something went wrong. I didn't get up to Gary yet so please just calm down and relax. I forgot to work on the family tree for a bit so what you've been looking at until now wasn't a complete piece. Even if neither of them turn out to be Gary's father, I'm sure that they won't regret every moment with him. After all, they got to spend time with a sexy girl like you."

Ginny laughed before bursting into tears again. Her emotions were a wreck as were her thoughts. After her tears stopped running, she stood up as her mind stopped on one thought. "'Mione, may you look after Gary for a while? I want to go out for a walk or something."

"You sure you're feeling better?" Hermione asked. "I hope you're not going out for a drink!"

"No! Well- Maybe- but- please Hermione. I just need a break for a bit." Ginny sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if life would have been normal- better even- if I hadn't let myself be fucked by some guy I just met."

"Ginny... Don't talk like that. We've been through this conversation before. You've got the sweetest son in the world. If you hadn't let yourself be fu..."

Ginny suddenly strained herself to hear what Hermione was about to say. Was she going to swear for the first time in... ages? This was certainly history in the making! "If you hadn't let yourself be...? Continue Hermione?"

"If you hadn't let yourself be fudged by some guy, you wouldn't have had Gary."

"Damn you, 'Mione. Can't you swear for once?"

"Swearing is for the uneducated."

Ginny felt hurt all of a sudden. Sex ed classes at Hogwarts had taught her to use a condom for protected sex. Did this mean that she was uneducated? Her heart sank to the bottom of the sea. "Well. I'm going to go now, 'Mione. Goodbye and thanks... Please look after Gary for me. You guys are all he has..."

"Ginny?" Hermione said, standing up as she made her way to the fire place.

Ginny quickly grabbed some floo powder as she entered the fireplace before quickly turning around to look at Hermione for the last time.

"Ginny! Merlin! Ginny! Please don't tell me your leaving! You can't do that to your son- GINNY!"

Poof. The flames engulfed her and the last thing she saw was a frantic looking Hermione, waiting to use the floo right after her.

Ginny began crying again as she stepped out of the floo. She knew she had to immediately Apparate somewhere. A sudden realisation hit her as she realised how easy it was for Hermione to track her. After all, Hermione had been part of the Golden Trio who defeated Voldemort. Turning around, she could see the flames in the fireplace were about to be set alight again. Hermione had figured out where she had gone. She had to think quickly. Where was a place they would least expect her to go to- she had to Apparate to a couple of places first to confuse Hermione before going to her destination. Just as Hermione appeared and tried to reach for her, she Apparated away.

Hermione's POV

She glared furiously at the spot where Ginny had just disappeared from. How could she have just left Gary like that? If she had been in a sticky situation like she was, she would never had done that to either of her kids, no matter how difficult the situation was. She was going to look after Gary for her best friends sake- she was going to find her though.

Hermione flooed back home to set the fireplace to allow only certain people to floo over. She had forgotten to deactivate her floo after allowing Blaise to come over all those months ago. Luckily, nobody had tried to floo over to meet her husband.

"Miro! Viktoria! Gary!" Hermione called out as she quickly changed into something whilst putting on some light make up at the same time. "We're going to see granddad and grandma!"

"Gran Daddy?" Gary said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Hermione shrieked and fell over before landing next to her bed with a thud. She had been putting on a skirt. "Merlin, Gary! Please do not come in like that again! Especially when I'm changing! I might have hexed you by accident if I hadn't noticed that it was you who had come in!"

He gave her an apologetic look although a hint of laughter akin to a certain Zabini could be seen in his eyes. "My mommy?" he suddenly said.

"She..." Hermione bit her lips, wondering how to explain the situation. It was probably better to lie to the child for now albeit how horrible she was at it. Her last attempt at a lie had ended in failure. Was it worth another go? After all, she couldn't hurt a little child, especially Gary, by telling him that his mother had... decided to... get rid of him. Were these words the right way to put it? "Your mum's gone on a little holiday." Hermione said, biting her lips again. "She'll be back soon. I promise."

She saw the little boy smiling at her as she gave him a pinky promise. She felt her heart break as the smiling from the boy didn't seem to go. Ginny had told her earlier that she wouldn't want to see Gary hurt, so why was she leaving the child? As Hermione began to dress the children into their day clothes, she thought about Ginny's position. What if she had been in the same situation? What if she had a one night stand with Viktor or somebody else and had gotten pregnant. What if Ginny had taken her in and one day she decided to leave her twins with her because of all of the thoughts that were going through her head? Hermione let out a sigh. She would never really know what Ginny was thinking about, nor the situation she was in. She had never been in one like this after all. Ginny would have had a good reason 'to get rid of the child', although nobody was going to be able to agree with her.

"We see Gran Daddy?" Viktoria asked.

"Yes, darling." Hermione said, picking them all up before walking over to the floo.

She placed Miro in the fireplace first, knowing that he was the more sensible of the lot, not that he really was. He was a child after all. After she sent him over first, she did the same with the other two children before going over herself.

"Herm-own-ninny!" Viktor's father greeted with a shocked expression on his face. He was currently being attacked by the twins. "Vhat brings you here?"

"I'm really sorry but I was wondering if you could look after the kids for a while." Hermione mumbled as she picked Gary up. He kissed her cheek. "I have this urgent matter to get through with... And I really can't do much with these three."

"That's vhy you should haff houseelffs. Vhy did you get rid of them?"

Hermione took the question as a rhetorical one and didn't bother to answer it- not that she was being rude- they had been through this conversation before. "Please may you, daddy?" she asked.

"I vould gladly-" he looked at Gary for a moment before looking back at her. "This situation to do with that little one's mother?"

Hermione was surprised at his thoughts but nodded.

"Vell, I hope you can get through with this situation. Very bad for child to grow up like this." her father in-law muttered. "Is okay vith you if I let my grandgirl play on broom?" He suddenly asked when the twins stopped bothering him. "I got her a present the other day, very happy you came by today."

Hermione felt her daughter's eyes on her and began to smile at the fact that she looked so much like her father at times although more of herself was beginning to show in her daughter. She nodded before telling her father in-law to be careful with Viktoria. She added that books were fine with Miro if he wanted a very calm Miro. Gary just needed to be... looked after.

"Thank you so much." she said, giving her father in-law a kiss on the cheek. She passed the young boy to him.

"I am fortunate to have such a beautiful and smart vitch for a daughter." he said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Hermione told him, before kissing her kids.

She made her way to the floo to floo over to her husbands workplace. Just before she left, she saw Gary give her a look that told her he knew exactly what was going on and it was at that moment that she began to cry.

"Viktor!" Hermione called out, rushing her way over to the Quidditch pitch. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Viktor! Please! Where are you?"

"Mrs. Krum!" The stadium's caretaker called out. "Nice day? Oh. No good day. You feel bad? You cry."

"Horrible." she mumbled. "Do you know where my husband is? I can't find him anywhere."

"Players are in changing rooms. Changing. I suggest you don't go there?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way to the changing rooms in tears. She could hear laughter coming from the changing room. When she got to the door she heard one of the players mention something about how tight her ass looked. They then went on to talk about the photo taken a few days ago of the knickers she had been wearing. One of the magic paparazzi had taken a picture up her skirt somehow when she had been chased by them. She slammed the door open, still crying and walked into a room filled with half naked men.

"Her-mio-ninny!" Viktor yelped out with surprise when she walked in.

The men in the room were completely silent and looked embarrassed as she had heard their conversation.

Viktor's shocked express faded and was immediately replaced with a look of concern when he noticed her tears. He muttered something furiously in Bulgarian to the players before walking over to her and lead her out of the changing rooms. Once they were out of sight and hearing from the players, he gave her a hug and kissed her on the lips gently. "Hermione, vhat's vrong? Vhy are you crying?" he asked as he wiped her tears a way. An arm was still around her. "You're breaking my heart seeing you like this. Is it because of vhat the men say in there? Do you vant me to tell them something vith my fists? Hermio-"

"Shhh. Be quiet, Viktor," Hermione mumbled as she rested her head against his chest. "Just hold me please."

They stood in an embrace for some time. There was nothing but silence between the two and all Hermione could hear was the beating of her husband's heart and her sniffling every now and then as she cried. She smiled when Viktor kissed her hair and she moaned into his chest.

"Love, please tell me vhat's vrong?" he suddenly said. "I do not like seeing you crying. Is because I'm not home? Do you vant me to miss training tomorrow?"

"No it's not that-"

"-Vhere are kids? Did you leaff them vith Ginny again?" he interrupted. "That's not very good. I told you not to burden her vith that. She is already troubled enough."

"Oh Viktor, this is what I have come to talk to you about! Ginny's left Gary with us. She wants some time to herself... I'm scared that she's going to do something stupid! What if she commits suicide or something! What will be of Gary then? I don't want him to grow up like that! It's bad enough for him already now that is mother has run off somewhere! I'm worried for Ginny. Oh why couldn't her mother be a bit more understanding from the beginning? After all, she had Bill out of wedlock."

"Vhat is out of vedlock?"

"A bastard. The child of unmarried parents. I can't believe her mother's being such a hypocrite!"

"Hypo... Love, how do you know all of this?"

"Well... When I was going through the Zabini's family history- all English magic families are related somehow one way or the other so I assume it's the same elsewhere- I happened to come across her's and when I saw the older documents, it showed me that Bill hadn't been born to them in a marriage." Hermione slapped herself in the head furiously, surprising both her husband and herself. "Oh Viktor! Why hadn't I thought of this before! I should have told Ginny about it as soon as I saw it! I had been so tired then I completely forgot about it and only thought about finishing the family tree! We might have gotten mother and daughter together again! I'm so stupid Viktor!"

"No you are not."

Hermione let go of him and collapsed to the ground. She sat with her knees bent.

Viktor knelt down next to her and kissed her knees before kissing her hand. "Vill you tell this to Ginny vhen ve find her? Ve vill then be there for Ginny if she is villing to confront her mother about this. Ve vill insure her that she is never alone. She has us by her side. After all this time together, she is like my little sister. Ve must find her soon."

"Do you think we should tell the Zabini brother's about this?" Hermione asked. "After all, they may be Gary's father. The results are going to be out soon..."

Viktor helped Hermione stand up before calling for 'Tewy'. There was a sudden soft POP and a houseelf appeared out of nowhere. When Hermione looked carefully, she realised that the houseelf used to work at their mansion.

"Viktor! I thought I told you to set them free!" Hermione hissed. "Please don't tell me Pinky and Bowie still work for you."

He gave her a very Krumish grin which was something between a mischievous look and a scowl. "They vouldn't leave me alone so I let them work here in the stadium instead. Please don't be mad at me!"

Hermione glared at him for a bit longer but couldn't hold it for much longer when her husband gave her a kiss. She could feel his tongue begging for entrance and she almost opened her mouth to let his tongue in when she realised Tewy was still there. She pushed her husband away with a grin who looked at her with a sulk.

"Tewy, could you try and get in contact with a man called Blaise Zabini? More specifically Blaise Zabini-Gutu?" Hermione asked as she quickly wrote a note about what happened to Ginny. She passed the note to Tewy before the houself Apparated away. "Pinky!"

There was a soft POP and a certainly very pink looking house elf appeared. "Missus! I have misses you!"

"So have I- Listen, may you please look for a man called Branimir Zabini-Konstadinov and give him this note? It's very urgent." Hermione said, quickly scribbling the past events on the a piece of paper before handing it over. "If he asks you who you are, tell him you were sent by Hermione Krum."

"Okay missus!" and with a _pop!_ Pinky disappeared.

"Oh Viktor..." Hermione groaned. "What do you think Ginny's doing now? I can't think of anywhere she's do to... I doubt she'd go to hide in Diagon Alley. She wouldn't have gone to Hogwarts... Nor would she go to Hogsmead... Could she have gone to The Burrow?"

"I doubt she would go back to her parents though it could be a possibility. After all, it's a place ve least expect."

"Let's wait for the Zabini brother's to respond before we start to do anything... I just hope she's all right."

Ginny's POV

"Oh... Ginny what brings you here?" Luna Potter asked as she walked out of the fireplace. "It's been so long! I've missed you so much! You haven't talked nor visited me since I got married."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Luna just had to mention the wedding. She wasn't exactly pissed at her now that she had no feelings for Harry, but it was rather stupid of her to mention something like that. After all, Luna had known that she had had a crush on Harry since forever. It had hurt her to know that Luna had kept her relationship with Harry a secret.

There was a sudden gurgling noise behind her which reminded Ginny so much of her own son, that for a moment, she really thought that Gary was with her. "Gary-" her heart sank as she remembered that she had left Gary in the care of Hermione. Why had she done that in the first place? Oh, right, it had been for the best... to be honest, Ginny really didn't know what to think now or how to act.

She felt a tiny hand brush pass her legs and when she saw Luna bend down to pick something up, Ginny realised that she was looking at a tiny version of Luna, or rather, her child. "Is this your daughter?" Ginny asked.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Luna asked.

"Yes, she's very pretty." Ginny said, looking at the young girl.

"Where is your son?" Luna asked. "I was really hoping to meet him someday. I saw a blurry photo of him in the papers once. He was very handsome, even if the photo had been blurry. Does he take after his father?"

Ginny looked at Luna to see if she had asked the question as a way to attack and hurt her feelings. Luna had obviously been there was the time when she had been disowned by her mother. She would then have probably been there when Molly had ranted on about her and her whorish ways. Ginny felt her heart ache all of a sudden as memories as her life at the Burrow came flooding to her. She missed her brothers. She missed her room. She missed her father... And for some reason she missed her mother too because in all honesty, she didn't really hate her. She only hated what her mother had done to her. "Yes, Gary takes after his father."

"Would you like to stay over for the night?" Luna suddenly asked. "I would really love to catch up with you. Harry isn't in the house anyway so you don't need to worry about him."

"Luna I-"

The look on Luna's face told Ginny to keep silent. For some reason, Ginny felt like she was going to say something important.

"Ginny, please listen to me," Luna said.

Ginny nodded.

"I've really had wanted to talk to you for some time. I feel like I need to make an apology," she began. "I know you've liked Harry before, and told me so, even before I realised I love him. After he started flirting with me... I couldn't help it. He made me feel in ways I have never felt before. After we began dating in secret, I realised that he was too big a thing to let go... I didn't want to lose him to you... Ginny, I'm so really sorry. Please forgive me. I'd like to add that I've always tried to remind the Weasley family when Molly wasn't around who you were. The twins want you back and so does the rest of the family. Surprisingly, even Percy. It's just Ron who's against it. And Fleur has even said she wishes that you would forgive her for blurting out about the pregnancy test."

"I...I..." was all Ginny could say before she began crying again. So most of her family did miss her...

"Ginny, I know most of how your feeling... I know the loss you feel. I've lost my mother... You've lost your whole family. I'm really sorry Ginny."

"Luna, I forgive you," Ginny said.

The two suddenly hugged each other and didn't realise that they were squishing the poor girl between them. It was only after Lunily began to cry that they realised what was happening to the poor girl.

"Luna, do you mind if I stay over for some time?" Ginny asked before apologising to Lunily for squishing her in a baby tone. "I've had some complic-"

"Yes! Please do!" Luna said. She suddenly sighed and appeared to be upset. "Harry hasn't been here for a week and I doubt he'll be back soon so I would definitely enjoy your company."

Ginny frowned and suddenly felt sorry for her friend. Was Harry seeing somebody else?

"Now that I look at Lunily more carefully, she's got Harry's eyes," Ginny suddenly said.

"She does, doesn't she?"

The two women began to converse more freely and were soon the best friends they had been. During that whole time, Hermione and Viktor were frantically and impatiently waiting for the Zabini's to reply to their message.

**A/N That's the end of this chapter for now! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update date some time later... Need more inspiration. Please tell me if I need to make any corrections. As usual, reviews and flames are both accepted.**


	15. Luna, firewhisky and the island

Hermione's POV

"What do you mean she ran off?" Blaise yelled furiously as she quickly retold him the story of how Ginny had come to disappear. He flung his arms up in the air in fury before resting his hands on his very well tended hair. "She can't do that!" He dropped his arms. It looked as if steam was being released out of his ears. "What the hell is wrong with her? Fucking bitch- Why would she fucking leave Gary behind with you two? YOU TWO OUT OF ALL THE FUCKING PEOPLE IN THIS FUCKING WORLD! Where is he? What the fuck-"

Hermione shut him up with a spell that caused soap to spill out of his mouth. He stared at her wide eyed as he gurgled and realised what was happening to himself. "Please do be careful with what comes out of your mouth. I don't like listening to acrimonious language. Wash your mouth before you ever think about coming over to my place again."

"I- _gurgle_- your the- _gurle- _one who in- _gurgle-_ vited me- _gurgle-_ what the-_ gurgle_- stop- _gurgle_- fucking- _gurgle_- bitch-_"_

Blaise wasn't able to finish whatever he was saying as Viktor's fists had made contact with his cheeks. Blaise fell to the floor with a thud before Hermione reversed the spell so that he would stop gurgling soap. She rolled her eyes as he glared at her with blood running from his nose. Soap dribbled from the corner of his lips as he crossed his arms in a manner that made him akin to a petulant child, the child being Gary.

Back at Hogwarts, Blaise had never behaved like this. It had always been Draco playing the baby although he would never admit it. Seeing Blaise in such a light was a curious sight. Had he always behaved like this around people he was close to or something? It probably explained why Gary would cross his arms at such situations. Hermione chuckled. There was definitely some sort of resemblance.

"What the hell." Blaise groaned as he tried to find something to wipe his bleeding nose with. He had probably forgotten that he had a wand.

"That's what you get for swearing." she said.

"So fighting's all right for you then?" He asked as he stood up, apparently given up searching for something to wipe his nose with. He glared at Viktor who gave him a forced smile.

"Of course not."

"But you just let your husband punch me."

"Dat is for svearing at vife." Viktor said with a scowl.

Hermione pointed her wand at Blaise before walking up to him. His eyes widened as before.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, reaching for his own wand.

"Stay still already, I'm going to heal you," she muttered before mumbling an 'episkey'. She then mumbled a 'scourgify' to wipe away the blood.

There was a loud crack as Viktor had broken Blaise's nose. He groaned and almost fell back. The pain Blaise had been feeling abated after a while and his hands dropped to his sides.

"Vell, anyvay ve vere hoping you know da anser of vhere she is." Viktor suddenly said. "She seems like she like you."

Blaise glared at him. "Since when were you concerned about her? You can't get all the girls you want just because you're a Quidditch Star."

"I haff my vife and dat is enuff." Viktor said with a growl.

"Quit it you two." Hermione interrupted with a frown. Men. "We're all worried about Ginny so I plead that we not argue." She turned to look at Blaise. "Do you know where your brother is?"

"Why would I? We hardly talk to each other." Blaise muttered. "And besides, he's apparently been gone for some time. Can't find him around on his bloody island." He looked her in the eyes sombre and deadly serious way. "Did you send him the same note?"

"I did." Hermione said, rather offended at his suggestion that she hadn't done so already. "He apparently hasn't received it yet." she added.

"Where are your kids?" Blaise suddenly asked.

"Dat is none off your business." Viktor growled.

"Well, you're nosing your way into my situation aren't you? You might as well tell me," Blaise said.

"Dat is because a good friend is missing." Viktor scowled.

Blaise laughed. "Is Krum always like this?"

Hermione grinned. "Just when he feels threatened."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Does he think you'll fall for my amazing charms? I obviously have better looks than him, yeah? Probably better in bed too. When you have time, give me a call, we'll have a great time shagging each other." He winked at her.

"You talk like a silly little boy." Viktor growled.

Hermione grinned as the two men glared at each other. They could be so silly sometimes. Blaise had obviously been joking but her husband being protective as he was took it seriously not that she didn't like it. She liked being cared for to a certain extent and so was perfectly fine with it. "We're going off track and with you two glaring at each other like helplessly constipated personages will only further deteriorate our chances of getting anywhere. We'll end up potentially obfuscated if we carry on like this and then we'll have to start from scratch." she said, before pausing for breath. "And anyway, we're supposed to be focusing on Ginny. We're all worried for her so please do try to abstain from talking about other various topics. Also, we'll all be hapless in the end if we do and we don't want that to happen now do we?"

"One last thing," Blaise said. "When's the results out?"

"Hmmm?"

"The results."

There was an awkward silence for a moment before it finally clicked.

"Oh! Two weeks and three days." Hermione said. "But that would depend on the weather. If it's a rainy day on the last day, as in the day of the results, we won't be able to read it until it's sunny. That's because one of the ingredients used to make the potion only works on sunny days. I'm wondering if we may be able to fool the crushed plant into thinking that it's actually sunny with some spells... Do you think that would work? Maybe it wouldn't but still I-"

"You're off topic you hypocrite." Blaise grinned.

"You asked me the question, didn't you?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever. Let's just hope for it to be a sunny day. Um, where were we again?"

An hour later, the three had managed to come up with most of the possible places Ginny could have gone to. Branimir still hadn't arrived thus leading them to a conclusion that he apparently hadn't received the note yet. Hermione hoped that he would come soon since he may know a side of Ginny that she possibly couldn't know. It would give them clues as to what she may be doing and where she was. Could it be possible that Ginny was with Branimir?

As their conversation had died down, there wasn't much to say. Her husband was currently rubbing her right palm with his fingers, staring into space. Blaise was fumbling with his thumbs, looking stressed out and worried. He began to mutter things to himself that didn't quite make sense. Hermione looked away from him before turning her head around to look at the clock. Some time had gone.

"Well. I'll go search around Diagon Alley." Blaise announced, standing up from the chair he had been sitting on. "We can't stick together since you two are going to attract media attention being the media whores you two are." He paused for a moment before bringing his hands to his face. "_OMG! It's Viktor Krum! Marryy meeee!"_

Hermione laughed at his imitation of Viktor's legions of fangirls. Her husband rolled his eyes.

'I vill check Ministry. Von't say much to people. Just for valk." Viktor muttered, looking as if he was hating Blaise more and more. He then turned to face her. "Ve can go together if vant. But more spread more better? I don't think is good idea if ve stick together."

"Well, I better get going. Can't let my kid's mother go waltzing about like she is." Blaise muttered as he walked over to the fireplace. He then flooed off without another word.

Hermione sighed as she watched the last of the green flames disappear. As rude as Blaise had been today much to her surprise, he seemed genuinely concerned for Ginny in a discreet way. Had it been something about his eyes? The facial expressions he held every now and then? There had been a big give away somewhere but she didn't know what. And where was Branimir anyway? Had Pinky not found him yet?

There was a sudden loud _POP!_

"Missus!" Pinky called out with a puffed voice. "Pinky tries but Pinky couldn't found Mister Zabini!"

The houseelf walked up to her and gave her back the note looking terribly ashamed of herself. She burst into tears and began banging her head against the corner of a table. Blood started to drip.

"It's all right. He's called and said he couldn't come." Hermione lied, trying to stop the houseelf from further hurting herself. "You can return to the stadium."

Pinky smiled, thanked her a million times then Apparated away.

"You are tired, maybe you rest?" Viktor said. "Can go over to my papa's place to stay vith kids. Viktoria and Miro miss you and maybe Gary too."

Hermione sighed. "Yeah. I should probably spend time with the kids. They need us the most during childhood right? Might as well spend more time with them now then regret it later." She paused for a moment. "But Ginny... We have to find Ginny. She's been through so much... I just can't let her try and escape what she has been living with for all her life. We have to find her."

"Something else bother you." Viktor said, grabbing hold of her hands. It sounded more like a statement than an answer. His thick brows were knotted together in seriousness as he looked at her tenderly. She was never going to figure out how he could do that.

She sighed again and rubbed at her temple with her spare hand. "I don't know.. well... Gary... He... He just... I don't know..."

Viktor brought her into a hug, pulling her towards him with her hand that was in his. "Hermione, you know. You alvays know. Take your time, I vill vait."

She sighed into his chest. "It just seemed- or should I say seems- like he knew what was going on. It's scary to think but... I-I- I'm just wondering if he'll remember what his mother has done as he grows up. Will he have anything against her for that? You know... Hate her for leaving him like this? I just have this feeling that he knows what she's done... There was something about his eyes..."

"Love, you vorry too much." He let go of her but held onto her hands. "I vill try my best, use contacts to try and find her but secret. You stay vith children."

"I'll go vith you."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

And just like that, the two flooed off to the Ministry in search of Ginny. They would spend the rest of the day looking for her all over Magic London whilst trying to receive as little media attention as possible which was going to be very much impossible.

Ginny's POV

_The next day_

Ginny moaned as she tossed herself to her other side as she lay on her bed. Was it even her bed? The feeling of the bed sheets were so comforting yet so unfamiliar and strange... They were soft yet it was a kind of softness that she wasn't used to, it wasn't the same softness of the bed she had been given back at Krum Mansion where she had felt like she had been resting on a cloud, floating across the sky. It was like she was sleeping in somebody else bed.

She took a deep breath and it was then when her eyes shot open. She was on somebody else's bed. The smell was so not right. Not only that, why in Merlin's name could she smell Harry? Harry of all the people in the world? Merlin. Had she done something... stupid again?

She sat up in a bolt to find herself in an unfamiliar room. Looking down at herself, she quickly checked to see if her clothes were still on. They were. She lifted her head back up to look around the room. Furniture were placed in awkward places, the walls of the house absolutely did not match the colour of the flooring, there were picture frames hung all over the room- She jumped out of bed, feeling sick as the smell of Harry dug it's way all over her. Where was she?

Sudden flashes of moments from the night before came to her... The garden with Gary, they had had a bonding session of some sort... She had had a chat with Hermione before leaving the Krum's house... Flooing over to Luna's place for reasons she didn't know why... She had talked to her before accepting her invitation to stay for the night- Yes, that was why she was here- That was why she had been sleeping on that bed- Which was why she could smell Harry- Which explained why she was feeling so fucking sick.

She began to make her way towards the door to exit the room whilst making sure that she still had her wand with her. What was the time? Six, nine, twelve? She didn't want to bother Luna nor her child. She took a couple of turns before finding the stairs to go up to the living room- The Potter's household went the other way around meaning that the living quarters were downstairs, the living room in the middle and the garage at the top. It was weird yet interesting in a way. The entrance to the house was through the garage. She wondered how they had gotten used to living backwards.

"Ginny?" a dreamy voice called out as she was about to take the stairs to go up to the garage.

Ginny had been planning to leave via broom. "Um. Luna?"

"Did you want to see the garage?" Luna asked. "There isn't much up there apart from Harry's various brooms. I suggest you don't go up there since Nargles and such reside there. Would you like some tea?"

"Oh- no- I- I just wanted to take a bit of fresh air. Um, Good morning. Erm. Yes. Tea. Um, tea sounds good."

Half an hour later, Ginny had washed herself and was sat at the Potter's dining table finishing off her breakfast. She had tried to avoid watching Luna feed Lunily as they reminded her so much of Gary. She wondered what he was doing right now. Eating? Sleeping? Playing? Memories of her time with Gary flashed into her mind. Why had she left him again?

The sudden cries from Lunily brought her out of her pondering. She looked at the young girl to find her pointing at the photo where the Potter's had taken a photograph together. Looking at the photograph, she saw Harry, Luna and their child. They looked so happy together it hurt to the bone and it made her feel sick. It seemed like she was the only one in this fucking world who was sad. Looking into the background of the photo, her heart stopped. She knew the place. It was The Burrow.

"Daddy?" Lunily moaned in a babyish voice. "Daddy!"

Luna sighed. "Daddy needs to work, darling."

"Beezzie?"

"Yes, darling."

"Daddyyyyyyy!" Lunily cried.

"Shhhh. Lily, love, please." Luna said, almost begging. The last word came out as a crack. "I miss Daddy too."

"DADDY!" Lunily started to scream. She threw her fork onto the ground and glared at her mother.

Ginny couldn't bare watching the scene before her any longer, so she took her wand out and put Lunily to sleep. Not the euphemism to death but literally to sleep. It had been a spell that Hermione had taught her although she had been told not to use it unless necessary... capitalised NECESSARY. Hermione had always told her that she thought that the spell was rather horrible and inhumane. Looking at the sleeping young girl, she thought that maybe she wasn't the only one who was sad.

"Ginny! What did you do to her?" Luna cried out, standing up.

"Don't worry she's just asleep." Ginny muttered. "And no there are no side effects to the spell so she should be all right."

Luna had picked her daughter up and flooed off somewhere via floo before returning. She muttered something about keeping Lunily over at her father's place. After that, they didn't speak for a while, they were just silent. The moving photographs around them started to annoy Ginny, especially the ones with Harry in them. As much as she needed a place to stay in, she didn't know why she had decided to come to the Potter's place.

"You miss him a lot don't you?" Ginny asked as she looked at Luna who was beginning to cry silent tears.

She didn't respond but just stared into space. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Slowly. Slowly. Slowly. Ginny wondered if Luna had always felt like this after her marriage to Harry. She had told her that he hadn't been around for a week. People could lose track of time. A week could be a month, and a month could be a few months, and a few months could be a year, and a year could be... Ginny shook her head. This was none of her business. If Luna didn't want to talk about it, she would keep it that way for her.

Luna's silent tears were gone now. She was crying out aloud. Ginny blinked. She was confused. Had Hermione felt like this when she had cried out in front of her? Looking at Luna, she had never seen her cry before. All the bullying back at school had been serious and horrible, but Luna had managed to go through with it without even complaining. Her behaviour now was unpredictable, she couldn't deal or respond to this side of Luna.

She cried.

She cried.

And she cried.

"I want firewhiskey," she suddenly said. Her tear slithered down her cheeks and only stopped when it reached her chin.

Ginny didn't know what to say. She blinked.

"Ginny, I want firewhiskey." Luna repeated. More tears slithered down her cheeks, stopping by her chin.

Ginny frowned. "Luna... be serious. You're just upset, you don't know what you're talking about."

Luna looked at Ginny straight in the eyes. "That's what everybody has told me all my life but I stuck to who I am." she paused. "Please, Ginny. Just this once. I'm sick of having to be and live the life the way I am now. I feel like I'm confined in some prison."

"Have you even tried firewhiskey before?" Ginny asked nervously.

"To be honest, no." Luna said.

"Then I don't think you should drink... what if you-"

"Ginny. You used to drink underage and I used to rant on about how it's not good for you. Don't bother with me please. If you could start drinking from eleven, I should be able to now."

"If you insist..." Ginny began before pausing as an idea hit her. She smiled. "Hey, why don't we have some girl time? How does an island sound? It's been ages since I had time for myself and I'd say the same for you."

"Sure. Sounds great."

"Luna... I miss the old you."

"Same here."

"Will she be back?"

"I hope so."

Two hours later they were at some beachside pub, drinking. Ginny knew she should have told Luna some sort of method or something when it came to drinking. Luna had been drinking too fast and so many, she was already drunk and spluttering nonsense out. She had to save Luna many times from the men who had been eyeing them for some time.

"Mmm. Ginnnyyyyyy." Luna moaned before smiling. "Wrackspurtttsss." She paused before reaching for her mouth with her hands. "I don't feel so good."

"Serves you right." Ginny told her. "You shouldn't drink so much in such a short time and at the speed you drank too!"

Ginny heard some wolf howls and cat calls and when she turned around to find out where the noise was coming from, she saw Harry, but he was not alone. His arms were wrapped around a very pretty looking red headed woman and they were currently grinding each other. His hands were rested on her waist and one of them were slowly feeling her up. Looking carefully and the woman's hands that were currently resting on Harry's cheek, she saw a bracelet. She gasped. It wasn't just any bracelet but the bracelet Harry had once told her that had belonged to his passed mother.

She turned her head around to look at Luna who didn't appear to have spotted Harry yet. Should she tell Luna? Seeing the drunken state that she was in, probably not but... still... Luna was her apparently best friend and what were best friends for?

She reached forward and yanked the jug away from Luna who frowned at her.

"Giiiiiiive that baaaaack. It's miiiiiiiiinneeeeeee!" Luna moaned. "Areee you a narrrrrgle?"

"Luna, there's something I need to tell you."

Luna suddenly reached for her mouth. "Toiilettt!"

She stood up and bolted for the exit and Ginny followed after her. By the time she had caught up with Luna, she found her looking very unwell, and surrounded by three of the men who had been ostensibly and discreetly watching them. She began to feel nervous and was proven to feel so when one of them made a move on Luna, wrapping his arms around her. Unsurprisingly, Luna didn't resist when he began to kiss her being drunk as she was. Ginny quickened her pace.

"Let go of her!" she cried out, brandishing her wand at the three men.

They stared at her blankly as if she was stupid. The brunet closest to her chuckled and stretched his arms out for her as if to embrace her.

"Do we know you?" the blond next to him asked.

"I told you to let go of her!" Ginny hissed as the brunet forced a bear hug on her. He didn't let go.

"Are you going to hurt us with that wand of yours?" The brunet holding Luna asked. He licked her face. "We know who owns this island you know... We could trap you here for the rest of your life without the ministry knowing..."

Ginny's eyes widened. They knew Branimir? Her cheeks flamed furiously in anger. How could he be friends with such horrible people when he was so nice? Did they knew where he was now? And what did they mean by trapping her here for the rest of her life? Did Branimir have connexions? Her wand dropped to the floor as the pressure the brunet was forcing onto her was too much.

"Let go of me! I'm warning you!"

The three men just laughed.

A sudden burst of light shot passed her all of a sudden and bound the three men together. Luna fell to the floor in a gooey lump. She moaned before beginning to throw up.

"Ginny! Luna! Are you girls all right?" A familiar voice called out from behind.

"Draco?" Ginny exclaimed when he stood next to her. How did he get here?

"You three will have some serious explaining to do at the ministry." Draco growled. He gave her a surreptitious wink. "McLaggen! Take these three to the MOM. Lock them up somewhere, I need to have a few words with these girls."

Cormac McLaggen apeared out of no where and grabbed the three men before apparating off with them. She was left at the entrance of the beach with a very drunk-sick Luna and Draco.

"Merlin, are you two all right? And what's with Luna throwing up everywhere?" Draco asked, trying to hide his disgust. There were still some of the old Draco there.

"We're fine. Luna's had too much of a drink." Ginny said. "What are you doing here? I didn't expect to find you here on the island."

"Well... I actually came here looking for you." he said. "I need to talk to you about something. Can we go somewhere... private? Um, that's not the right word seeing the situation you were just in... Just somewhere where people can't hear us. It's important and strictly confidential."

"I can't leave Luna alone here though, some other people might pick her up. I don't think she's been doing all right for the past few weeks."

"I'll have to carry her then... Even if she hears the whole conversation, she's going to forget anyway."

**A/N New chapter! Updated as fast as I could. Love it? Hate it? Flame or review. **


	16. The interrogation and the short letter

"Welcome to my place." Draco muttered as Ginny stepped out of the floo to enter his living room.

The living room was grand and very Malfoy in terms of the expensiveness of the various objects that was spread out perfectly around the room. There was a certain posh elegance to the room that made you certain that Draco Malfoy was more than just well off. The furniture, walls, tables... they were probably- no- definitely- worth more than all the money she had ever had in her life. She wondered where he got all the money from as it didn't seem quite possible for one man to earn so much money...

Draco placed Luna onto his sofa and stared at her with pity before looking at Ginny. He looked fairly upset for some reason.

"Um.. Where's your wife?" Ginny asked before he could say whatever it was that he wanted to say. "I'm just asking because she might find it weird that you've brought two women over to your place without her permission and stuff... Women are like that... getting mad over things like... yeah..."

"You came over to my place as part of my job." He muttered. He then looked at her in a way that pierced her complete attention. "And if you wanted to know... she's... she's dead."

Ginny gasped. "Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry!" She paused for a moment to take in the news. "Where's Scorpius?" she whispered, not trusting herself to speak out aloud.

"He's with his grandfather. My father doesn't trust me to look after him with the state that I'm in. Apparently I've gone crazy."

"I'm so sorry."

There was a splashing noise behind them. Luna was throwing up again.

"How much did she bloody drink to throw up like this?" Draco asked, cleaning up the mess immediately with his wand. He was trying to change the subject.

"I don't know..." She paused. "Draco, if you don't want to talk for now, I'm more than willing to wait. I shouldn't have asked about your wife. I'm really sorry."

"No. The faster we get down to business the better. Her death is partly the reason why I want to talk to you."

Ginny's eyes widened. What had she done? "Di-Did I do something?"

"Well no..." Draco sat himself on an armchair and offered Ginny to sit on the armchair directly across him. "Did you know Blaise Zabini had a brother?" he suddenly asked.

Ginny stared at him curiously. Should she tell him the truth or 'protect' Branimir? Had Branimir done something? She suddenly remembered what his 'friends' had told her earlier. "N-No, I didn't." Ginny said, much to her own surprise. Was her conscience telling her to protect him?

Draco raised an eyebrow. He looked as if he was trying to hold his temper. "Ginny, please don't bother lying, this is serious. Branimir Zabini-Kostadinov has been charged with three murders including that of my wife. My department has got several photos of you two together. You obviously know him and I need to know anything about him as much as possible. We need to track him down and fast. He appears to have a fine taste in women..."

_Branimir murdered Draco's wife? _Ginny thought with surprise. That couldn't have happened. Branimir was too nice... Did the alleged murders explain his absence from Gary's life? He had been nice enough to send her presents... He couldn't have... He couldn't have... Could he have? "I do know him." Ginny said. "I know him well enough to know that he didn't commit those murders." There was her conscience going on again, telling her that he couldn't have done it...

"Ginny. Has Branimir Zabini-Kostadinov ever told you anything about his family?"

"Not specifically."

"Do you find that rather... weird of him?"

"No... I don't like to talk about my family matters either."

Her rolled his eyes. "He comes from a family of professional killers. His great grandfather was notorious for murdering twelve well known wizards and one hundred muggleborns. He had almost wiped the English population of muggleborns and managed to get away with it clean and free as he's a descendant of the famous Veles Konstadinov who united all of the Slavic Pureblooded Wizards and saved them from killing each other. The Slavic countries couldn't bare having Veles Konstadinov's names smeared like that since he's the one who's united them all. It's the same with his grandfather and father. Grandfather specialised in political people, and his father specialised in rich people. His father's murdering came to an end only after-"

"His mother killed him. It's the same with Blaise's mother. She's notorious for killing all of her RICH husbands, although nobody wants to admit that she did since she's using her money to persuade people to shut up- and she's gotten away with it. I'm telling you, Branimir couldn't have killed your wife. He just couldn't."

"You met his 'friends' earlier. I heard the conversation. You heard them tell you exactly what he could do. They were probably trying to get you two over to him, thank Merlin I got to you two before they got away."

Ginny didn't know what to believe. Had they been trying to kidnap Luna and herself for Branimir?

"Do you know where he is?" Draco asked, a change in his tone of voice. It sounded rough and horrid.

"No, I don't."

He didn't look like he believed her.

"Draco," Ginny said. "I know you are upset with the death of your wife... But I'm telling you Branimir couldn't have done it. How can you be so sure that he did it?"

"Because he was the last person to have been with her according to the spells we casted over her fucking dead body!" Draco yelled. "He's had his hands all over her and my fucking house! He's fucking touched her!" He paused for a moment for angered breath. "It's the same with all the other deaths. They were all women. His mother's dead too, did you know that? He killed his fucking rich mother. I wonder how Blaise is going to react when he finds out. He's going to want to fucking kill him. Blaise had been close to his mummy you know."

Draco was standing now and looking furious and demonic. His fists were clenched tightly and he looked ready to kill. If looks could kill, he was a perfect example.

Ginny remained quiet and kept her mouth shut. She was trying her best to keep bad thoughts from entering her mind. Branimir couldn't have killed all of those women... 'Touched' Draco's wife... A couple of days away couldn't explain the murders of several people... Could it? He didn't look like the type to murder- albeit the fact that most skilled assassinators or whatever they were called didn't look like the type... She didn't want to think that the possible father of her child was a murderer, she just couldn't.

She shut her eyes when Draco threw some of the photos of the dead women towards her. He was trying so hard to convince her that Branimir killed them. It was beginning to work.

"Why are you so silent?" Draco hissed. "Do you finally agree with me? Tell me where he is."

Everything seemed to tell her that Branimir may have- MAY- have killed them. The distorted figures of the women were making her feel like throwing up. "I'm telling you the truth, I don't know where he is." she whispered weakly.

"Well I hope you are telling the truth." Draco hissed. "If the ministry finds out you've been trying to save his bloody arse, you're going to go to Azkaban with him."

There was a sudden ringing of a phone, a muggle phone to be exact. Draco glared at her before answering the phone. He looked at her several times before saying "No, she's not with me. Why? Has she run away?" He paused. "Merlin, she did that? That's cruel..." a few minutes later he hung up.

He smirked at her. "Well, well, well. That was Blaise Zabini himself on the phone. Why has Ginny Grace run away?"

She gave him a curious look. Run away? It then clicked. FUCK! Was he thinking that she was part of the murdering? IMPOSSIBLE! "Whatever you are thinking- I am not part of the murders!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You'll have to try hard explaining why you've run away." He said. "Staying over at the Potter's place? Trying to get Potter to save you from Azkaban? His fame can take him that far being the one who apparently killed Voldermort- Going to use his wife to persuade him?"

"You're twisting everything to fit your own messed ideas!" Ginny cried out. "I am not part of the fucking murders! You can go ask Hermione and Krum themselves! I couldn't have acted along with Branimir anyway since I stayed over at their place during the alleged time!"

"If you are so sure, you wouldn't mind me using vertaserum on you?" He said. It wasn't a question.

Ginny nodded nervously. _He better just ask me stuff on what he's supposedly going to ask me... _she thought.

An hour later, when the potion wore off, she found herself looking at a dissatisfied Draco.

"I hadn't been lying?" she asked.

"You hadn't been." He grumbled.

Snoring from the background announced Luna's sleeping. It was the soft and stressed kind. Another proof as to the stress she'd been feeling.

"You hadn't been lying about the fact that you didn't know where he was... you aren't part of the murders either... Merlin..." He grumbled on.

"Well, I'm sorry for your loss... I need to leave now." Ginny muttered. "If this is all you wanted me for, I guess my usefulness has come to an end. Goodbye."

She made her way over to the floo when he suddenly spoke.

"What about Luna?" he asked.

"Fuck."

"Yeah... Fuck. She's crazy to have drunk that much." He muttered. "Stay for the night or something. You can leave when she's sober."

_The next day_

Ginny didn't- or more specifically- couldn't sleep that night. No matter how expensive, soft and extravagant the bed in the guests room had been, she couldn't get herself to fall asleep, especially with Branimir and the murders rolling over and over again through her bloody stressed mind.

Had he killed them? The peaks she took at the photographs had been pretty gruesome in terms of the actual death and the distortion of the bodies... but it just didn't seem like Branimir could have done that albeit being capable of doing so... he was a descendent of murderers after all... professional mum and dad... Ginny shuddered.

An hour later, Ginny and Luna had waved Draco goodbye before flooing back to the Potter's home. Draco had slipped Ginny a note before she had flooed off.

_I'm sorry about yesterday, not believing you, but that doesn't mean I believe he didn't kill her. _was neatly scribbled on the note. The interrogation yesterday reminded Ginny that he was a part time auror which obviously meant that he interrogated loads of people. Had he taken it easy on her- He couldn't have. This case would be held dear to him since it involved his passed wife...

"Why do I feel like I've been kissed yesterday?" Luna asked as she collapsed onto her sofa. "My head hurts."

Should she tell Luna the truth? "You had a bit too much of a drink." Ginny muttered, which was half of the truth. She definitely didn't want to hear the actual story...

Luna didn't say anything until a while later. "I think I should go get Lily. Daddy's probably really tired by now."

She stood up and walked over to the floo before flooing off, leaving Ginny alone.

There was a sudden pecking on the window, and when Ginny turned to look, she saw a dark looking owl pecking gently against the window. She opened the window and let the owl in to find out that the letter it was carrying was for her... It was from Branimir.

She stared envelope as she took the letter into her hands. **THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. **her heart drummed loudly, pounding hard inside her chest. Was she supposed to feel nervous? Wasn't she supposed to feel scared because he was apparently the alleged murderer of the three women Draco had mentioned?

She sighed, closed her eyes, and decided to read the letter whilst the little voice inside of her head told her that he was a MURDERER. Her instincts told her she'd regret not reading the letter later if she didn't do so now.

_Dear G. G.,_

_I have a feeling you do not want to talk to me now after what that blond man told you. Do you believe him?  
It doesn't matter how I know you two had a conversation, I just really need to talk to you and will gladly  
__meet you if you are not afraid to meet me because there is no need to. I will not explain further trying to  
defend myself. I want you to do what your heart tells you. _

_This letter will turn into a port key in precisely one hour and will only work when you touch it._

_Yours,  
B. K._

Ginny dropped the note. "Fuck."

**A/N updated as fast as possible. Hope you like it. If you didn't, oh well, it's not like I can talk to you face to face and explain why you should like it. hope you guys had a nice summerrr.**


	17. Leaving

A pinprick of light shimmered in the corner of the dark place that Ginny was in as she found herself sat clumsily on the floor like a ragged doll. She watched the bright speck as it periodically wavered before disappearing somewhere and reappearing again as if by magic. Pfft. Magic. She was a fucking witch, what the hell was she thinking about, _appearing like magic_? She had just landed in the middle of dark nowhere and could feel dust encircle around her as the cool earth touched her hands. The cold started to get to her and she was soon freezing from head to toe. Where the fuck was she?

An hour after getting the note from Branni, she had decided to go meet him, even though her instincts told her FUCK NO. She just felt that something was off about the alleged happenings that Branni had apparently been involved in, yet she still had the chilling idea in her head that Branimir had the capability of potentially bringing her to her death in the blink of an eye. Did she honestly think that coming out to meet Branimir would solve her problems, let alone solve anything? She was only going to make things worse- which was what she had been doing all her life until this point. She might as well die now than be sorry later for ever being the only cause of trouble to everyone in her life.

A sudden noise crept up from behind her and she panicked, thinking that Branimir had been lying to her for a short moment. He wanted to fucking kill her. _Calm down _she told herself as she felt every bit of oxygen leave her. _Calm down, Ginny._ She made an effort to keep her breathing normal as she turned around to feel something, a hand, grab hers. She screamed.

"Shhhh." a voice softly soothed into her ear. "It's only me."

The light suddenly turned on and she found herself staring at Branimir's face, surprisingly dirty. His hair was ruffled and all over the place and he appeared to have not changed in a while as there were dirt and other bits all around his clothes. Suddenly, her heart stopped. Did this mean that he did kill them? Merlin, he wanted to kill her! Her thoughts were jumbled all over the place, she could hardly think. She was at such a state of confusion that she didn't realise she had jumped forward and brought Branimir into a tight embrace, her arms wrapped around his neck as if the world were about to end. She could feel his arms hesitantly wrap itself around her waist after a while, his hands slowly and gently feeling her before coming to a halt. She breathed in his earthy scent as she rested her head against his chest. Then all of a sudden, she screamed again.

He let go of her upon seeing her reaction, but gently, as to make sure she wasn't physically hurt by it. This made her feel guilty for some reason as she felt horrible for hurting his feelings. What was the point of holding onto him if she was just going to push him away later? He smiled weakly at her before just standing there before her as if bidding her time to run away from him if she wanted to. Fuck. What was she supposed to do? Fuck. She didn't know what to do.

She looked around the place she was at that appeared to be a cave, yet it looked like she was inside a tent since it looked way too neat, albeit the dust and dirt. Fuck, what the hell. Of course, Branimir was a wizard, he had a wand to help him sort out his living quarters. The shimmering light from earlier turned out to be some shiny necklace, hanging by the pole in the corner. She couldn't tell its exact features, but the main features told her enough as to what it was. Looking around some more, she couldn't find the exit anywhere which only made her more anxious about what Branimir's exact intentions were. He hadn't spoken a word of anything but four soothing words since her arrival here, nor greeted her in anyway as to make her feel better. How else was she supposed to feel like?

"Branimir, why did you want to see me?" she spoke, deciding to break the eery- Nope not eery but strange and awkward silence. "If you want to kill me now, go ahead."

He looked into her eyes carefully and still said nothing except somehow go deeper into her through her eyes. She could only hear him breathing in and out as he seemingly read her thoughts without even blinking an eye.

"Oh, Branimir," she said, whimpering his name out. She was beginning to feel scared. "Could you please say something? You're scaring me."

He just looked at me without any emotion in his face, making him more of an enigma than he already was. He took a cautious step towards her as if threatening her to leave him, even if it were to be against her wishes.

"Why aren't you running away?" He finally spoke.

Ginny let out a loud sigh of relief, even though his comment had sounded threatening. "Fuck you, you retarded asshole! You fucking scared me just now! I thought that you wanted to kill me or something- oh Branimir, I was so worried about you! You didn't kill them did you? Fuck, p-please tell me you didn't! What happened all this time? Are you hurt at all? Did you know you're fucking WANTED? What the hell are you doing out here- OH MERLIN!"

Then the moment came when she finally shut her mouth. Dot. Dot. Dot.

"If you wish to think that I killed them, I have nothing against you to think so." he told her after the pause left. "I just wanted to let you know that you will not me seeing me again."

She felt her heart leap with sadness and pity at this. The very words he said made a strange sudden longing for him, the longing to hug him like earlier before and just make things all right as they held onto each other. She couldn't understand the feeling she had now. Her heart beat faster but it wasn't one that was exactly filled with love. It was rather a mixture of pitiful remorse... a funereal kind of feeling akin to that of the loss of a loved one that she could never see nor have again. Looking at him now, his pale look didn't help. She took in some air and suddenly didn't feel scared anymore even when he wasn't trying to defend himself, making it seem as if he had killed the three women, yet for some reason, Ginny wasn't scared anymore because she knew he didn't do so. It was going to be hard to explain why to anyone if anybody asked. She just knew he that he didn't kill them.

"Branimir," she said, trying to resist the urge to hug him. "I know you didn't kill them."

He stared at her without a response. He just smiled at her, a hapless smile.

"I don't want you to leave. Please don't go" she begged.

He sighed. "Ginny." he said, taking the step towards her that she craved so much. "I haff to go, I'm doing this for you."

At this, she saw red, she was furious with him.

"Doing this for me?" her voice raised at a very irked tone. "I'm begging you not to go and you're here telling me that you are going to! I've lost almost everyone that I have ever held dear to my life, my mother, my father, my brothers, my best friends- I don't want to lose another piece of my life!"

He chuckled, confusing her.

"You're making it sound like ve're breaking up." he told her.

She sighed.

"It does feel like we are in a way." she told him. "You're leaving me and Gary. Gary loves you, you know."

"For your sake." he added seriously. "I'll only say this vonce. I didn't kill them. Vut you know how Draco Malfoy is. Vonce he has his thoughts set on something, there is no changing his mind. It means that I am screved because he has many ties with the Ministry and I haff none. I haff to leave, Ginny, for you."

"Why? Can't you stay for me?" she pleaded, suddenly tearing up. "You have Eastern Europe by your side or something- you could always go there- Oh Merlin! I fucking hate you! I fucking love you!"

She couldn't believe she had ended her pleading with those words. Was that what was causing her all of the confusion? For a girl who had fallen in love so many times, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed the feeling at all. She thought carefully whilst Branimir stared at her curiously and in awe. Looking carefully, she could see the hurt and angered look hidden behind the shroud of clouds that seemingly appeared to be in his eyes. What was he thinking about? Why was he angered by her comment? What the fuck had she been thinking about to even say those three words to him? Oh, Merlin. She was the core to all the troubles of mankind.

He sighed. "Ginny, I'm afraid your feelings for me cannot be reciprocated. It will only make things worse for us."

An hour later, they were still talking about the reasons why he should leave her and reasons why he should stay. He was convinced that he had to leave for her sake since he didn't want to fuck up Gary's life by being labeled as the man who killed women, descendant of murderers, if he were to be Gary's father. Apart from that, he added that he didn't want to be a burden to her because of her feelings for him, which sucked because he was really a fine looking man. She reasoned that he should stay because Gary nor she could live without him, which he retorted with the words _that's just crazy. You haff liffed vithout me all you life. _He then went on to tell her how she didn't love him and that she was in love with somebody else and that she was only saying things like that because she was confused and shit.

"Ginny, I haff got to go, it's for our ovn good." he told her. "Effen if Gary isn't my son, I vill still loff him as I do now, I promise. I'm leaving all of my money to you."

"Yeah? Do I look like I care about your fucking money! Do you even care about me?" she asked. "Do you even care about me!"

He gave her a glare.

"You do not loff me." he hissed. "You loff another."

She glared back at him.

"Stop telling me these lies! I know myself more than anybody else! Isn't me believing it wasn't you who killed those women enough for you to stay here with me? So why can't you?"

"Vell because..."

A couple of minutes later, she found his lips on hers. He told her that she would regret this since she was only wanting him being in the state of confusion she was in but she didn't listen since loving him was enough for her. She felt the happiest she had ever been being so close to him, every touch he made on her, every movement he made was just the definition of love in her terms. The next day when she woke up, she found herself naked and alone in a dimly lit and empty cave with a note lying next to her.

_Don't come looking for me.  
I'm sorry if you regret what we did.  
Tell Gary I love him._

_Shit. _She thought.

It as then that she decided it was time to go back. There was nothing else she could do anyway.

"Merlin! Ginny! You're back!" Hermione screamed when she saw her. "YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!"

Now the explaining didn't take very long. It was enduring Hermione's constant worrying that took forever. Ginny didn't blame her best friend for it. She had been an nuisance to Hermione anyway.

**_A/N_**

**_Sorry for the late update! I thought I had updated already then realised I hadn't uploaded this yet. Sorry! Reviews and flames both accepted._**


	18. You don't love me

**A/N New chapter. Hope you like it!**

Ginny hugged Gary tightly and begged him to forgive her as soon as she saw him. He had been sleeping at the time and was caught off guard by the sudden frantic awakening and shaking. He began to cry out of surprise and shock but gradually began to soften his cries as he was now crying for another reason. He whimpered as he tried to get closer to her. She had come back.

"Oh Gary! I'm so sorry!" She whispered into his ears as she hugged him. "You're not ever going to forgive me for this are you? You know what? I'll make it up to you- whatever it takes. I'm so sorry! You missed me haven't you? I love you I love you I love you so much! Please forgive me!"

An hour later, she let Gary go back to sleep again. She wondered why he was so sleepy and later found out when Hermione explained how he had had trouble sleeping since she had gone for the past two days? Three days? This made her feel worse than she already was for leaving her son. She had to make up for it now, even if it took her the rest of her life to do so.

She sat herself down on the living room sofa with Hermione who was looking at her cautiously, as if studying her. When was the last time she had sat here? It seemed like years ago.

"So what are you going to do now?" Hermione asked her, even though she had asked her this during their early interminable-like conversation. "Are you sure he's left all his money to you? Do you have any evidence? I'm worried about what Draco might do. He might use it as evidence or something against you, but I doubt it. He knows you've got nothing to do with the murders, he's told me so."

"Branni's said that he's already transfered it to my account, I just need to sign the agreement papers or something at Gringotts." Ginny told her. "And how do you know about the murders? Did Draco tell you?"

She nodded, albeit hesitantly.

Ginny sighed.

Hermione continued to stare at her. "So with Branimir gone, what are you going to do now?"

Ginny raised her shoulders then let it sink down. She honestly didn't know.

"Blaise has spent ages trying to find you." she added, looking at her as if to see her reaction.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "No way."

Hermione smiled. "He's going to be here soon. He's been stopping by everyday to update on his findings and to see if you were back yet. He was tipped off yesterday that you were in Russia or something. Were you?"

Ginny shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. I used a portkey and found myself in a cave, that's all. And Branimir was there. We talked and stuff."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I have a feeling that you don't want to elaborate on 'stuff'"

Ginny blushed. _Does she know? No point wondering. She knows me well enough to figure me out._

"Oh! I've got to go to a meeting right now- would you mind looking after the kids?"

Ginny smiled. "After everything you've done for me? Of course!"

Ginny watched as Hermione left the room to change before coming back to pick some things up on the table. She sighed heavily as she watched her. It felt as if Hermione only got more beautiful as time went by, and she was just getting ugly. Everything just seemed to go well for her, which in a way seemed unfair, but then again, Hermione had saved the world so life was probably paying back its debts to her. Fuck. Wasn't life just so unfair?

"Actually Ginny, would you like to go outside with the kids after my meeting?" Hermione suddenly asked. "It's been a while since we've all hung out together."

Ginny nodded. "Sure."

"You can then go sign the papers and everything." She said, before adding, "and maybe even buy me a present." She winked.

As soon as Hermione left, Ginny walked back to Gary's room to watch him sleeping. Why hadn't she done this before, now that she thought about it? She felt as if she had been wasting all this precious time away from him. Watching him sleep gave her this feeling like no other. Every light snore he made sounded beautiful and acted as if it were a lullaby. Soon, Ginny felt her eyes start to close and fell asleep with her head rested on his bed.

"Mmm?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Mmmmuuuu?"

"Mum?"

Ginny opened an eye and saw Gary's blue eyes right in front of hers. She smiled and kissed his nose. "Are you awake now?" she asked him.

He laughed. "No- you!"

She brought him into a hug and kissed his hair, taking in the smell that she couldn't quite recall. Seemed familiar, yet she couldn't remember. Who cared what the smell was? As long as it was Gary here with her, she couldn't care how he smelt like. "You smell so nice." she whispered.

He laughed again and hugged her neck. He seemed really glad to see her again.

"Mummy! Look!" he said, pointing towards the window. "Look!"

It took Ginny a while to do so and when she did turn around, she realised that an owl was pecking at the window. Why hadn't she heard anything? Oh right. Gary! She loved Gary too much to realise anything else!

Instead of releasing him from her hug and placing him on a bed or something like she usually did, she picked him up as she stood up and held him on his hips as she made her way over to the window. She let the owl in and found that it was a letter from Blaise for... it didn't say. There was just a blank space.

"Hey Ginny!" she suddenly heard come from all the way down where there was a pathway that led to the Krum's garden slash park.

She looked down out the window to see who it was, only to find that nobody was there. She heard a gush of wind and suddenly saw Blaise standing, or rather, sitting on a broom in front of her. Looking at him, she had never seen him so happy before. He was like a little petulant boy who had just been given the sweetest lollipop ever.

"Merlin! Granger's- I mean Hermione's told me you've come back! I just got the news! When did you come back? Why didn't you tell me? I didn't here anything from you!" he quickly said, before suddenly looking furious. He appeared to want to yell at her but the appearance on his face disappeared when he saw Gary.

"Gary!" he smiled.

"Daddy!" Gary squealed.

Ginny looked at her son with a bewildered look on her face. Did Gary just call him 'daddy'? Her heart picked up pace and she felt blood rush to her face. What was that all about? She held Gary closer to her.

"Look what I got you!" Blaise took a teddy bear out from behind him and passed it to Gary. "I bought it from a muggle store." he mumbled to Ginny.

Ginny looked at him with a smile, a curious smile. He had changed so much it was hard to believe he was even himself.

When she put Gary down on the table in front of her, he crawled over to the far side so that Blaise couldn't see him anymore. The look on Blaise's face changed when it seemed as if it was only Ginny and himself alone in the room.

"I need to talk to you." he said. "Alone."

"I can't now-" Ginny mumbled. "I'm going to go out later with Hermione and the kids."

"Then after?" the tone of his voice changed.

"What's the matter with you? One time you're happy- then the next you're like-"

"Let's not argue in front of our son." he interrupted. "I don't want such an influence on him."

"He's not your son." Ginny said with assurance, much to her own surprise. She saw that it was not only herself in shock but Blaise too and suddenly felt sorry for what she has said. "I mean- we don't know if he's your son yet. Sorry for being so rash."

He looked at her in the eye. "And who was the one who went on about him being our son?"

Before she could say anything, Hermione's voice interrupted her.

"Hey Ginny? Is Blaise there with you?" her voice called out.

Looking around, Ginny saw that her voice was coming out of some charmed phone.

"I cast a spell on him so that he could seep through the protective spells around the house. Could you bring the kids out with you to Gringotts? Blaise can come too if he wants."

The phone hung up.

"You coming?" Ginny asked.

Blaise nodded.

**an hour or so later**

Ginny finished signing the papers on the finalisation of the money transfer and walked out of Gringotts to get over to Gary and the rest and saw that Blaise was attempting to flirt with Hermione. This infuriated Ginny but she managed to keep her cool. Flirting was a natural trait of the Zabini's, a little wouldn't do much harm?

She then watched as Blaise picked Gary up from the ground who had just been pulling at Viktoria's hair. He gave him a kiss and this softened Ginny.

"Hey! It's done!" Ginny called out.

"That's great" Blaise said as she got to them.

"So where shall we go?" Hermione asked. "I really haven't got a clue."

"Did the meeting go well?" Ginny asked, instead of answering her question.

She saw Hermione's face turn a shade darker if that was possible. It was as if something bad had happened, but she didn't want to talk about it.

"We can go to some muggle thingy." Blaise said. "It's called a circus I believe. They do all this weird magic thing."

Ginny was confused and she saw that Hermione was trying to suppress a laugh.

"You serious?" Hermione asked.

"What's a circus?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see." Hermione said. "I'm sure the kids will love it."

**half an hour later**

Ginny watched as the 'magician' did what was apparently magic with a smirk on her face. She seriously couldn't believe that muggles were this stupid- in the sense of what they thought was magic of course.

Hermione was sitting on the far left of her with the twins in between them and Blaise was sat on her right with Gary sitting on his lap.

There was a sudden loud pop and a lion appeared out of no where and appeared to be flying.

"Wow! Muuuumm! Look!" Gary said through laughing. "Look!"

Ginny gave him a kiss. "Are you enjoying this."

He nodded.

As they continued to watch, she felt Blaise slip his hand onto hers. She almost snatched her hand away but she didn't. She didn't know why, but she just didn't. Branimir suddenly popped in her head and she felt guilty, as if she were cheating on him. Blaise leaned over to her so that he was close enough to whisper into her ears.

"Ginny. You know. I never felt like this before." he whispered.

_Oh no. _she thought. _Is he going to tell me he loves me too?_

"I never felt like this for..." he continued before pausing. "I mean, I never felt like I belonged before, that I was part of something, part of a family." He looked at Gary. "He's really changed me as have you. Thank you."

Ginny blinked. She hadn't expected him to say that. She was about to say something when water sprayed all over them. The water show bit of the show was beginning. When she looked over at Blaise, he was looking away now at the show.

Her heart suddenly felt as if it were tightening and suffocating. She missed Branimir already. She missed him a lot. When she tried to move her right hand, she realised that Blaise was still holding onto it- gingerly- as if she were a fragile piece of glass, yet, he was holding onto her firmly. _Family... _she thought. _Am I starting to feel part of a family again?_

**Time went on...**

It was late at night and Ginny was crying herself to sleep. _Where the hell is Branimir? _she thought as she shoved her pillow on top of her head with her face against the bed sheets. _I'm going to fucking kill him if he decides to come back! I fucking miss you! Merlin! I fucking MISS YOU! COME BACK!_

She pulled the pillow from on top of her bed and almost threw it aside when she remembered that Gary was sleeping. She placed it back to its rightful place and sighed, suddenly thinking about Hermione. She hadn't been eating much lately nor been around the house much. She had had a lot of meetings too. Krum was away on some world tour and hadn't been here when she had come back. Was that it? Was that why she was all over the place? Should she move out soon? She had a lot of money now after all and everything...

She turned herself over and could see Gary sleeping from where she was. Moonlight spilt all over his body all of a sudden and she found herself looking at an angel. The night angel. Was that what Gary was? He was much more calm at night. _Gary... What have I put you through? Do you really think Blaise is your dad?_

They had spent almost everyday since her return together and Blaise insisted on having to spend almost every second he could muster with him. He had been sweet... nice even when with them. It was almost as if they really were a family.

Putting her thoughts onto family, she suddenly remembered that the results for the test was out in three days!

_Merlin! Merlin! _she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about who the father of Gary was, because if she did so, she felt that it would be unfair on whoever she had thought wasn't the father. She didn't want her hopes up too much.

There was a sudden pecking on the window. A gentle pecking. _What is an owl doing here so late at night? _she thought.

She got out of bed and walked over to the window and opened it to find that it was the same owl from the day when she had came back. A letter with Blaise's name for... it didn't say.

"Boo!"

She almost screamed but a hand covered her mouth. It was Blaise... on his broom.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed when he dropped his hand from her mouth.

"I came to say hello! We were going to hand out remember? I never managed to get you alone after the Gringotts thing you had!"

"At this time? It's supposed to be everybody's bed time!"

"But you're not sleeping. It's obviously not your bed time!"

_He has a point there... _"What are you doing here at this time?" she asked him.

"I came to see Gary. I was worried about him." he said. "Actually, I came here every night to check up on him ever since you disappeared. I was worried something might happen to him being around Granger and her lot."

"Creeper much." she muttered. "And it's Krum by the way. You keep forgetting that."

"I cant lose a habit I can't shake can I?" he said. "I can call her Granger all I want. She seems to prefer it anyway."

Before she could comment on what he had said, he suddenly offered his hand to her which came to her as a surprise.

"What?" she asked.

He retracted his hand and she suddenly had a feeling that he was checking her body out. Even though she had her clothes on, she covered her privates.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Watch your language young mother." he said. "Not in front of our son!"

"I don't like people checking me out like that." she glared at him.

"You're in your night clothes. You can't go out like that. Get changed." he paused for a moment before adding. "I think you have lovely tits."

"I don't like being told what to do- and don't comment on my boobs like that you pervert!"

He covered her mouth again- with a finger.

"You're going to wake Gary up." he said with a smirk. "Get changed. You're going out on a date with me."

"Says who!"

He gave her a wink. "You know you want to!"

For some reason, she did change in the end, after some coercing back and forth. When she changed, she walked back to where the window as and saw Blaise offer his hand again.

"Jump." he said.

"You crazy? You want me to do some suicidal act?"

"Just do it!"

For some reason, she did, and she found herself falling until... she landed on a broom.

"Gift for you." he said. "It's the latest edition. Come on!"

He grabbed the front of her broom and flew off. Ginny felt like she was going to fall off soon as she had been caught off guard but soon found her balance and grip and shot past Blaise.

"I see you still have those skill!" he said.

The stars above them were in their many legions but were not shining brightly or anything. They were rather dull and only seemed to be like bits of metal pieces scattered across some tattered black piece of forged sheets. The wind suddenly past her and it was cold. This didn't seem much like the romantic date anybody had seen in the pictures but who cared? It was better to live life in reality than some imagined world.

When Blaise finally got to her, she found that he was looking into her eyes.

"Feels nice to be back on a broom yeah?" he asked.

"I haven't been on one since forever." Ginny muttered. "I miss the feeling of flying. Did you know that I had first kiss on a broom?

"There's something about you." he suddenly said as they flew together towards no where. "You're different. Not only are you beautiful, you've got a nice figure even after giving birth."

Ginny flew closer to him so that their thighs were touching. She leaned towards him and she could see that Blaise was preparing for a kiss. She wanted to laugh but instead whispered into his ears "You seemed to have lost your touch. I'm not going to fall for that."

"Oh really?"

She nodded.

They ended up playing a childish game of tag through the late night to early dawn and watched the sun rise together when the time came.

"Merlin, that's beautiful." she whispered.

"Just like you, only you out do it." Blaise had managed to hear what she had said.

She turned to face him. "You have really lost your touch. I'm telling you, it's not going to work, whatever you're trying to do. If you think that you love me, you don't. You're just confusing the love for a family with your love for me, which you don't have."

He frowned. "All right. You got me. I do love you, but I'm being honest! I fucking love you!"

"I can prove to you that you don't!"

"How?"

Ginny flew over to him so that their thighs were touching again and leaned forward to kiss his lips. When they touched, she suddenly saw Branimir and deepened the kiss which Blaise willingly accepted. They went crazy for a while and only stopped when the sunlight caught her eyes. She saw that their brooms had acted like a table for them to lie on and saw that Blaise was on top of her. She pushed him off.

"See? I do love you as you do me." Blaise said, looking at her longingly.

"I don't." Ginny insisted. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it wasn't you who I saw when I kissed you. You may love me, you may not, but I don't love you."

His eyes turned a darker shade. Those last five words really had hurt him. "You lie. Who did you see?"

"Your brother."

Ginny wondered if she really did see a tear form in his eyes, but she felt a sudden anger that she couldn't care if Blaise was hurting or not although she knew she would regret this soon. She passed the broom she was on over to Blaise before jumping off.

"What are you doing? Are you mad?" Blaise asked as she fell.

He flew after her and tried to grab her hand by reaching his hand out for her. Just as he was about to catch her hands, she Apparated quickly and found herself back in her room at Krum mansion. Why hadn't she gotten hurt from the protective spells? She had a special spell on her to repel them, a spell casted by Hermione herself. She wondered if Blaise had crashed on to the ground or not since she had Apparated almost at that point. She wanted him to wake up, even if he had to get hurt.

As she was about to shut the window she could see Blaise flying aimlessly around and looked as if he was hurt, physically. He had managed to come back, but couldn't see where the house was. The spell Hermione had casted on him was one that only lasted a certain number of hours. She sighed.

_Did I really mean to hurt him like that? _She thought. _Will he treat Gary differently after what I had said? What I did to him?_

She felt herself sink down to the ground and soon found herself curled up in a ball. She heard footsteps outside, Hermione's footsteps. She had just gotten home from wherever she had been.

**A/N Was it good or bad? Flames and reviews both accepted! I probably made mistakes here and there... sorry for that!**


	19. Pregnancy and 'Ginger'

**The next day**

"Ginny? Do you know what happened to Blaise?" Hermione asked when she got back home from work. "He was bleeding when I saw him- dried up blood all over him which smelt awful- he said that he wants to die and everything... He mentioned your name! Did you do something to him? He was literally on his knees when he somehow Apparated into my office! I thought I had protective spells-"

"-Did he go running off to you like the sod he is?" Ginny interrupted with a huff.

Hermione frowned at her. "Ginny, whatever it was that you did, I don't like it. He seemed genuinely hurt."

Ginny sighed. "He took me out on a date late last night and I accepted it... I regret that. He kissed me- which I only accepted because I wanted to prove to him that he didn't love me... He's adamant that he does and...I don't know. I fell off the broom he gave me... or rather jumped off... he followed me and I suppose he hit the ground when I Apparated back home."

She saw Hermione's eyes widen. Definitely a bad sign.

"You 'suppose he hit the ground'? You let him hit the ground?" Her eyes dilated with horror. "He didn't even bother to heal himself! He looked really hurt! How could you do that to him!" she paused for a moment to take in everything. "You just made it sound as if his suicidal act is something so ordinary!"

Ginny sighed again. "I just can't forget Branimir." she looked into Hermione's eyes. "Do you think he meant it when he said he was never going to come back?"

"With Draco going all crazy like he is? I doubt he would." Hermione looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry but I honestly don't think he's worth the wait. Look at what he's doing to you! Your hair is all over the place and you haven't been able to think properly lately!"

Ginny pulled at her own hair and tried to straighten them with her fingers. "I feel terrible. I feel like I've hurt somebody."

Hermione's hands placed themselves on her hips. "Just to let you know- you did."

She glared at Hermione. "You know what I mean!"

The two young women remained silent for a while as their conversation had somehow digressed into nothing. They had left the kids with Hermione's parents, a thing which Ginny hadn't really wanted to do but after the great insistence Mr. Granger had, she acquiesced in the end which was why the two were now home alone.

"You haven't been too happy lately." Ginny suddenly decided to say. "It's been a long while since I got back and... I've noticed. Is it because of... Viktor?"

Hermione didn't say anything for a while. Ginny decided not to press her and waited. They both watched the clock tick and when the smallest hand went around three hundred and sixty degrees, Hermione gave out a puff.

"Well... I'm almost two months pregnant." Hermione mumbled.

Ginny's jaw dropped and she attempted to shut her mouth. "Congratulations!" She said with a mixture of shock and happiness. She smiled. She hadn't been expecting that. She wondered why she hadn't noticed anything. Hermione was probably using a charm to make herself look 'normal'. Every pregnant woman seemed to use the spell these days. It said so in the papers she read the other day.

"And I miss him." Hermione added quietly. She looked as if she were going to burst into tears "It's been so long since we were last together. He isn't replying to any of my letters... patronus... anything, not even his manager or team mates are. He doesn't know yet- that I'm pregnant I mean. I don't know how to tell him. Oh Merlin... I've filed for a divorce."

Ginny's eyes widened. Now that was the Hiroshima bomb to everything they had talked about thus far in the entire time they had known each other. "ARE YOU CRAZY! HE LOVES YOU LIKE CRAZY AS YOU DO TOO! YOU TWO USED TO FUCK EACH OTHER EVERY NIGHT- which I only know because you two always forget the silencing charm...- WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU? Is that why you've gone to all of those 'meetings' to get everything sorted?"

Hermione nodded and slumped onto a chair. "Haven't you seen the pictures in the- in the magazines and papers lately?" she asked quietly. "He's been with some other girls... dirty little whores..."

Ginny frowned. "Hermione. You told me not to believe the papers or anything when I had trouble and fuck knows what. You should do the same too. He wouldn't do that to you. You know that."

Hermione looked at Ginny straight in the eyes. "People change over time Ginny. Not one person ever stays the same. I'm filing for divorce. I want a divorce. I'm getting a divorce."

"Fucking hell, wake up Hermione! This is not the Hermione I know! Pregnancy is making you feel like this. Wake up! You don't want a divorce!" Ginny paused for a moment and looked at Hermione carefully and suddenly Blaise came to her mind. "Are you sure the baby is his?" she whispered hesitantly. "Is the baby Viktor's?" Fuck. She regretted saying that.

Hermione gave her a furious glare. "OF COURSE! I HAVE ONLY EVER HAD SEX WITH HIM! AT LEAST I KNOW WHO THE BABY'S FATHER IS UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!"

Ginny blinked as did Hermione. If either one of them had been holding something, it would have slipped through their fingers and dropped to the floor with a crash. _Did she just fucking say that? _Ginny felt like beating the shit out of the fucking pregnant woman but decided against it as it was the hormones that was getting to Hermione. She hadn't meant what she had said. _Calm down... Calm down..._

"I didn't mean to say that." Hermione said quietly. She looked sincerely apologetic. "I'm sorry... I'm just... tired... Sorry..."

"I know you didn't mean it. Just don't say it again."

They didn't talk to each other for an hour after that. Ginny couldn't believe what was going on. So life wasn't so perfect for Hermione after all. But still... she didn't want them to get a divorce, even if Krum was cheating on Hermione.

Ginny looked at Hermione and sighed. "Don't feel so sad. Whatever it is that he has done, he'll tell you. He's an honest guy, you know that."

Hermione didn't answer her.

"Come on Hermione... Cheer up."

"Leave me alone."

"Come on."

"I said, leave me alone."

"Oh come ooooon."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Herrrrrmmmmiiioooonneeeeee"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I'm going to go out."

Hermione grabbed her hand frantically. "No! Don't leave me alone!"

Ginny smiled at her. "You coming then?"

**an hour later**

They had a fun time, a girls day out. Ginny saw to it that Hermione was happy, and she was- until they bumped into Blaise.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ginny asked, her arm still linked to Hermione's. "In muggle London I mean." When she looked into Hermione's eyes, she looked away from her. "Hermione... don't tell me you told him where we were."

"I'm sorry... I just felt sorry for him." Hermione mumbled.

Ginny looked back at Blaise and saw that he still had bruises and cuts on parts of his skin that his clothes didn't cover. "Didn't you heal yourself?" she asked, trying to sound as if she didn't care, that she lacked empathy. _Fucking retard. Why didn't he bother healing himself? I thought he cared about his body like the retard he is._

"I'd like to try the muggle way. It makes me feel more... human in a sense." he said.

"I'll be leaving now..." Hermione muttered.

"Are you sure?" Ginny and Blaise asked at the same time.

Ginny looked away from Blaise's eyes as they had made eye contact at that moment. _Who the fuck does he think he is to be so concerned about her? Fucking man whore. Hermione and her life is none of his fucking business. Get a fucking life Mr. Zabini._

"Wear something warm. You need to look after the baby." he continued when nobody said anything. He sounded fucking concerned for her.

Hermione nodded with a smile then walked off leaving the two alone.

"What do you mean 'You need to look after the baby'?" Ginny asked furiously. "Is her baby yours too?" she added, hoping to get a reaction out of him.

Blaise glared at her in the most angry manner she had ever seen in her entire life that concerned him. "Don't talk like that. You're being a fat ass bitch. She's your best friend!" he growled. "Try to be concerned for her."

"Then why are you so concerned, you man whore? She's my best friend, not yours. Did you or did you not impregnate her?"

"I didn't! The baby isn't mine!" He looked away from her and looked out ahead of him towards where a street lamp was. The light wasn't working well and was periodically flickering. "I was the first person she came to when she found out she was fucking pregnant." he continued. "She thought that you were too busy with your own problems so she didn't tell you and told me instead. She's going through a lot right now you know. I don't want her to get hurt."

"I still don't believe you." Ginny said, angry that he seemed more concerned with Hermione than herself. "I wouldn't be surprised if you did bed her. You probably raped her or something. Dropped some love potion into her coffee? Is that why you've stopped calling her Krum? Has she told you about the divorce? Do you want to marry her or something?"

"Shut up ginger and stop asking me so many questions." he growled, much to her surprise. Out of all of the cruel and degrading things he had ever said to her, 'ginger' had never been part of the list. "That's her business and not ours. I can't tell you anything else, even if you had a wand at my throat. She's my friend too."

"Fine." she sighed, trying to calm down. She didn't really want to have a fight with him. "Did she set me up to hang out with you?"

"Yes. I asked her too."

Her mouth fell wide open. "You're being such an arse."

And then, the usual Blaise came along.

"And you're being such a pretty arse."

Ginny laughed, much to her own surprise. Their argument wasn't supposed to end like this! "You are trying way too hard."

"As are you."

They then walked for a bit and passed by a couple of coffee shops and stores.

"I don't get it." she said.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"After all I did to you, you're still here." she said with a sigh. "Don't you fucking hate me at all? I mean like... I fucking hurt you."

"Why should I hate you?" he asked in a gentle voice. "There's nothing to hate about you."

"But I hurt you! And just yesterday too! Doesn't your arm fucking hurt?"

He looked at her. "It happened yesterday. The day's past. The event's gone. What you did before has nothing to do with what is happening now, today. You know... just get over it. And by the way... I love you."

Ginny laughed again. She was so taken aback and moved by what he had said in the earlier part of his very short speech, she wanted to cry. But he just had to end the sentence like that. So typical of Blaise. "You are one crazy handsome son of a fucking bitch."

"As are you, except, you're the bitch in the sentence." he smiled at her. "I always thought that I was handsome. Thanks for agreeing with me"

She punched his arm. "Don't call me a bitch."

"OWWW!" he grabbed his arm and rubbed it. "That was verbal abuse on my part. You just physically abused me. My arms broken you know. I find that physical abuse is worse because everybody can see the evidence."

"And verbal abuse isn't? It sticks to the person for the rest of their lives! Now that's even worse!"

Ginny's eyes widened when she realised what he had said- she had hit his broken arm. Without thinking, she lifted his arm gingerly and fussed over it. "Oh Merlin! Why didn't you say so? You need to get this arm healed! Where's the band? I thought you said you were going to heal yourself the muggle way you idiot!"

"I love you too."

Ginny looked at him carefully in the eyes and wondered how his eyes could sparkle like that, even when he was in pain. Branimir suddenly came to mind. "I never said I loved you, Blaise."

He looked into her eyes and cupped her face with a hand to get a proper look at her. The gaze he had over her pierced her hard, so hard that she couldn't break off from it. "You have very pretty eyes if you wanted to know." he said. He paused. "Ginny. You don't have to say the words to know whether you love a person or not. You just know. Some people tend to suppress their feelings because they just don't want to admit it."

Ginny shoved his unharmed arm that was cupping her face and pushed him aside. "I'm sorry to break the news to you Blaise, but I don't love you. I love Branimir."

"That's what you'd like to think." he growled. "Everything has to be picture perfect for you! Why don't you want me to be part of your life? What has Branimir done to deserve a better place in your life?"

Ginny glared at him. "You know what Blaise? Just shut up and leave me alone. I've had enough of you today."

He smirked. "Of course- you haven't had enough of me, you want more! Isn't that what you want?"

Ginny glared at him. "I'm being fucking serious. And you know what I mean! Leave me alone now or I'll hex you into oblivion."

She began to walk away as fast as she could but could hear footsteps following closely behind her. He wasn't going to let her go that easily.

"Do you still want the broom gift I have for you?" he asked from behind. "I've got it with me right now- well I had it with me anyway-"

She had a feeling that he was checking her out. And did the 'broom' have any connotations? She wasn't so sure. Luckily, they were just right next to an alley. She could sort him out in there. Ginny stopped walking and turned around to face Blaise who crashed into her from the sudden stagnation. She grabbed his collar and licked her lips flirtatiously.

"I've got a present for you too." she whispered in the most seductive voice she could.

She dragged him over with her into the alley until the were in the far end. She pushed her body against him for a bit and could feel him getting aroused. _Men... _She kicked him in between the legs then took her wand at and gave him the bat bogey hex.

"What the fuck did I tell you?" she asked. "Didn't I warn you to fucking leave me alone?"

She could feel the tiny side of her sadistic nature, which she could confidently say with no doubt every body had, creep up on her as she tried to suppress her laughter. Suddenly feeling guilty for hurting him, she healed him with some spells before Apparating back home and left him there, wondering if he was going to give up or not. She knew she had hurt him more, physically and emotionally, which she hated herself for, but she felt that he deserved it. And for some reason, she hoped that he didn't give up on her. It would give her a reason to look forward to the next day.

**A/N Did you enjoy this one? I'm updating as fast as possible because of the holidays. I have doubts as to whether I can update during that time so I'm writing as fast as I can right now so that I don't have to make up for the sudden stoppage later xp. Have a nice holiday everybody! As per usual, flames and reviews both accepted.**


	20. Mother

Ginny huffed out hot air deeply as she got to her room, wondering if maybe she had been a bit too harsh on Branimir- er Blaise- er what? Oh what the hell, what was the difference between the two anymore? She couldn't give a damn at the moment.

She hoped that Blaise was all right. Yeah, it had been Blaise she had hurt. She hadn't meant to hurt him- a lot. Was he still lying in the alley all alone? Okay, now she felt really bad as an image of his pained body appeared in her mind.

A while later, she walked out of her room, and made her way over to the stairs to get down to the living room. The pictures of the Krum family smiled and waved at her one by one like a relay race as she went past each photo. One picture that caught her eye was the still image of Viktor and Hermione, a day or two before the wedding. It was the photo of the two looking happy and madly in love with each other, not tainted nor stained by the impurities of all of the cruel aspects of life that had managed to infiltrate their lives, their relationship. It was an image of the two when they were younger, albeit the fact that is wasn't really that long ago. The gruesome war that had occurred made the years seem twice as long than it actually was. Everything from the past seemed like it had happened aeons ago.

She began walking again after realising how long she had been staring at the photo. How stupid had she looked just gazing into 'space'- no offence to Luna... Of course- such behaviour only appeared to be of the norm if it involved Luna Lovegood… Potter. Thinking about her made her wonder how she was doing lately. Was she going all right with Harry? Maybe she should drop by later today…

**POP!**

**CRASH!**

**BANG!**

"OH MY GOD!"

**BOOM!**

"THAT WOMANISING ARSE KRUM!"

Ginny wondered who it was although she knew that she didn't need to. It was just a habit of hers that kept her from getting straight to the point of worrying about anything.

**BOOM! CRACK! CRASH!  
**  
"THAT GODDAMN IGNORAMUS!"

The sudden loud cacophony of absolute pandemonium caused Ginny to freeze for a while in shock and confusion. _What the fuck is going on? _She thought. _Is Hermione home? _What surprised her even more was the sudden realisation that Hermione had sworn.

She quickly walked down and tried to find Hermione. But instead of finding Hermione in the living room, she saw that the entire room was a complete mess, with books and bits of furniture completely destroyed and scattered all over the place. Obviously a bad sign when the destruction involved Hermione using her wand. Something awful must have happened.

She walked out of the living room through the door on the other side and saw that Hermione was in the kitchen through the gap in the wall on the other side of the room that she was in. She was drinking something furiously as she casted silent spells. She heard cracking and swooshing behind her. Ginny had a feeling that something or somebody was going to die very soon.

"Hermione? What's the matter? What are you drinking? Which spells are you casting?" Ginny frantically asked as she saw Hermione pour herself another glass.

"Viktor. Viktor. Viktor! VIKTOR ARSE KRUM! Firewhisky. Spells to fix up the living room. Oh my GOD!"

Did she really want Hermione to elaborate on Viktor? It was probably going to hurt a lot if she did- as in having to endure the explosions that were bound to occur when having to release all of the fury that was boiling up inside of her. And since when did Hermione drink firewhisky?

"Hermione? I thought that he was participating in a Quidditch world tour?"

Hermione looked at her with her fists clenched hard on the table. "Or so we thought he was."

"What do you mean?" _Uh Oh…_

Hermione poked her temple with her wand before pulling away, causing a misty-esque worm like object to seep out of her head. She then beckoned Ginny to follow her into the attic at the very bottom of the house and placed it into a bowl that contained some sort of clear, see through liquid.

"I don't want to talk. Watch. My memory." She said, barely looking at her.

A blur filled the surface of the liquid for a moment before she saw a TV screen and a curious looking Hermione staring at it. Viktor was on a broom and appeared to have just caught the snitch as a mass of celebration could be seen in the screen. She watched- or rather- watched Hermione continue to look at the screen and saw Viktor float down towards the ground. He got off his broom and went to receive some medal when a scantily clad young woman suddenly appeared out of nowhere and kissed him on the lips. The scene then went blur. The last thing Ginny managed to see was a teary eyed Hermione covering her face with her hands as she ran off somewhere. The scene then vanished; leaving her to stare transparent liquid that reflected her face like a mirror.

Ginny looked at Hermione with the most neutral facial appearance as she could. She could feel a lot of emotion, mostly made up of anger and humiliation emanating from Hermione's skin and face. She lifted her hand up and wiped a tear from Hermione's cheeks. Her skin felt hot and cold.

"Don't cry, Hermione." She said. "Don't cry."

She couldn't think of anything else to say. Maybe it was better to listen to Hermione spill out her feelings and thoughts in order to calm her down than to try and ensure her that the truth behind what she had saw was… purely an accident? What was a better way to put those words? He's a celebrity. Millions of his fans are bound to throw themselves onto him for his status, with or without clothes. Unlike Hermione, they didn't want him for him but for the possibility of five minutes or so of fame. Yes. That was what she wanted to say, but seeing as the situation was escalating towards a bad patch, it would be better to just listen to her say whatever she wanted. And so she did.

**Thirty minutes later**

****

POP!

Ginny wondered who had entered the Krum's mansion. She was absolutely sure that she could rule out the possibility of any paparazzi or crazed fans as Hermione always renewed her protective spells around the mansion everyday for good measure. That would leave her parents- although that was impossible as they could only travel by floo as they were muggles. It couldn't be Hermione either as she was currently asleep with her head resting on Ginny's lap. Dot. Dot. Dot. Ginny's eyes widened. Could it be?

She heard heavy footsteps making its way to the living room. A shadow suddenly materialised on the floor, forming the shape of a man's body, a well-built man's body. The man's shadow appeared to be clad in a cloak. It could only be…

"Hermio-"

"Silencio!" Ginny whispered, causing Viktor to become mute.

She put a finger to her lips, motioning to Viktor to shut up, even though she had already silenced him. She was doing it anyway for good measure as she didn't want Hermione to wake up and know that Viktor was back home… yet.

"Not a very good time to be back home, Mr. Krum." Ginny said as firmly as possible whilst trying to look furious. _Thank God I'm ginger _she thought. _It emphasises everything for me._

He held an expressionless face, or rather an attempt of it before it morphed into one filled with anger, confusion, worry and loss. His hand made it's way to the inside of his cloak and he took a brown envelope out. The motions he was making with his entire body clearly stated the question "What the fuck is this? I need a word with my wife."

Ginny slowly slipped Hermione's head away from her lap and placed her head down onto the sofa as she got up as quietly as she could. She then 'accio-ed' a blanket from a closet nearby and covered Hermione with it in case she got cold.

She crossed her arms before ordering Viktor to follow her out to the garden so that she could have a word with him there.

"Finite Incantatem." She muttered as she stopped walking down the smooth path that led towards a cross pathway.

"Vhat the hell is this?" Viktor asked her in a surprisingly rude voice as he shook the envelope through clenched fists. "I vant to haff a vord vith Hermi-own."

"Keep your voice down Viktor! You should know what it is." Ginny said frantically. _Pull yourself together! Don't sound so weak! Come on Ginny, you can do this… do this for Hermione!_ "And no, you can't talk to her just yet." She continued, sounding much firmer. "She's had a tough time and has only just calmed down- or rather; I cast a spell to make her fall asleep. She needs some sleep. She'll wake up on her own accord. It's not a threatening spell so you don't need to worry about her, although I doubt that you have for the past… ages don't you think?"

Viktor didn't seem to be paying attention to what she was saying as he was looking around the garden and taking peeks into the mansion whilst listening hard for something. Possibly footsteps? He looked at her in the eyes in a sudden move and looked genuinely puzzled and filled with worry.

"Vhere are my children?" he asked. "I didn't see them when I got home. I can't hear their voices."

"Miro and Viktoria's with your in laws." Ginny said. "I'd say you have five minutes or so to prepare yourself for Hermione as she's going to wake up soon from all the noise you are making. You should thank me for giving you time." She poked her wand at his neck threateningly to make sure that he was paying attention to her. "If I were in her position, I would castrate the man involved and make him wish he never did what he had done. Do you understand where I'm going?"

He looked at her blankly. Well, that was what he appeared to look like. She could never tell how he was really feeling as his face usually held the ever so present appearance of a scowl.

"Anything you'd like me to know before I take sides with Hermione?" she asked him. "It may benefit you if you do."

He looked surprised and looked as if he were trying to come up with what he was going to say as he hadn't been expecting such a question nor a long speech from her.

She saw a torn man standing before her who looked as if he were going to burst into tears. From all of her time spent in the Krum's mansion, she had never seen Krum shed a tear before, not once. Now, she could see them forming ever so secretly, as if to keep it hidden from her. It was as if he didn't want to reveal the weak side of himself.

"I… I vasn't expecting her to… vant a difforce." He began, covering up his shaky voice by deepening his periodic baritone voice. "Vhy she vants me to sign… I vasn't avay for too long I think… I thought… she… ve vere in loff… Vell I admit one time I did betray her… no two… three? Yes… three time- times… but I felt lonely… I… feel… I feel bad…. She needs to know that I didn't mean to hurt her. If there is anything I can do to make her realise this, I vould do anything, effen if it means to give up Quidditch."

Ginny was taken aback by the announcement but later frowned and then remembered that he didn't know that his wife was pregnant. But that was for Hermione to tell him and not her, so she was going to keep her mouth shut. If he had known about the pregnancy, would he have not done whatever it was that pissed Hermione off, or even not have participated the world tour all together? He may even have done the complete opposite of whatever she had just thought about.

She wrinkled her nose as a smell came to her. It was coming from Viktor Krum.

"Krum? Did you just come back from a game or something? Didn't you take a shower? You fucking stink, no offence."

"Yes come back… vorld tour still on. I came halfvay through the tour. Just finish game before. I'm supposed to be at after match meeting. My next game is nearby… forgot da name of place."

"Well… if you want my advice, you should go take a bath… I think the smell is going to make Hermione more angrier than she is if you are going to talk to her…"

There was a sudden 'click' and the sound of a door sliding open. Ginny turned around to her left at the same time as Viktor turned to his right and saw a teary eyed and furious Hermione standing by the door with her wand in hand. She held it threateningly through clenched fists and looked as if she were ready for a fight… or worse, kill.

"And about time too!" Hermione glared at Viktor.

Ginny took a couple of steps back and made her way to the door as Hermione got closer to Viktor. Looking at the mat before the door, Hermione had dropped her wand there. That only meant that she was going to deal with him with her fists and hand. There was a sudden **thwack** and a **slap**. _Ouch! _Ginny thought. _Viktor is going to be sorry…_

"You!" she heard as she made her way towards the stairs. "How could you do that to me! Do you think I'd let you come back to me just like that?" Pause. "Don't you dare touch me!" **slap **"You have a lot of explaining to do!"

Ginny walked as fast as she could to her room and closed her door behind her before walking over to her closet to find some clothes to change into. The argument wasn't as loud as she had expected so all she could hear right now were mumbles. She decided that she was going to go pick Gary up but leave the twins with Mr. Granger in case Hermione decided to throttle her too for taking the twins before making her way over to the Potter's to visit Luna. Yeah, that was a good idea.

"Don't you dare think I'd let you near our kids!"

Some parts of the argument could be heard now. It was getting louder, just as she had expected.

"Hermione… You know that it vas nothing! It alvays happen effen before ve vere together- girls alvays throving themselves at me! Vhy is the vone today any diffrent?"

Ginny checked herself out through the mirror by her bedside and decided that her pink shirt and green tights would do. _Maybe I should take the green jacket with me… _she thought, putting it on. _Just in case…_

More yelling between the heartbroken couple could be heard. The words 'whore', 'slut' and 'bastard' could be heard as it was repeated several times by Hermione.

"What? Am I not slutty enough for you?"

"No! No! I don't vant a slut-"

Ginny's eyes widened as a sudden thought whizzed into her mind, causing her to completely not hear the argument that was still going on. _Why of course! Hermione's pregnant, which is why her temper's always flaring at the most trivial of things!_ She remembered that something similar to the situation now had happened before when she was pregnant with the twins, except it hadn't gotten so bad as it was now as Viktor had asked his manager for a long break from Quidditch from the start of Hermione's pregnancy where he only went to the BIG games.

_I hope they work things out in the end… _she thought. _They look so cute together…  
_  
She then quietly made her way down the stairs towards the fireplace to floo to the Grangers.

"Keep the envelope! You've been planning this all along haven't you? You don't want me anymore!"

"Hermione! Please! I don't vant to sign it! I loff you!"

"You know what? Why don't you just leave the house all together? Just stay away from me for a bit. I'm sick and tired of your presence." Pause. "What is that smell?"

Ginny knew that she shouldn't be listening and felt guilty for still being in the mansion. She wondered whether Hermione was going to tell Viktor or not about the baby.

She shook her head. She shouldn't be here- listening to the conversation that is. She grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the floor, wondering if Hermione had deactivated the security.

As she stood inside the fireplace, Viktor suddenly appeared in front of her. He didn't appear to notice her though. She could see a side view of him as Hermione, who must have picked her wand up, poked her wand at his chest.

"I mean it! Get out of our house now!"

Viktor went onto his knees and looked teary eyed into his wife's eyes.

"Her-mio-ninny- please! Vhatever I haff effer done to hurt you I am sorry for. Please forgiff me for hurting you."

"I wouldn't be surprised if one of your fan girls suddenly decided to pop up and announce that the baby she has in her arms belongs to you." Hermione scoffed.

_Ouch… _Ginny thought, before being reminded that the situation Hermione was talking about was similar to hers when she had went searching for Blaise and Branimir before. She felt her heart sink at this but decided once again that it was the hormones and not Hermione's usual self that was making her say all this shit.

Hermione turned her head around and saw Ginny inside the floo. Ginny felt like she was being glared at by a demon. Hermione looked that scary.

"What are you doing in there?" she asked angrily.

"I um…." Ginny was lost for words.

She grabbed Ginny and pulled her out before shoving Viktor inside.

"Grab some powder." She hissed.

He shook his head petulantly. "I vill not!"

**BOOM!**

She had casted a silent spell at the sofa. It was the very sofa Ginny had sat on earlier. And now, it was tattered to pieces, like the relationship between Hermione and Viktor.

Viktor hesitantly grabbed some floo powder.

"Hermione. Please. Can't ve talk this through quietly? I vant to see my- our children. Please. Let me see them."

She cast another silent spell, causing the sofa to disappear all together as the pieces of the sofa that had been lying on the floor just seconds ago had torn to a size where it could be no longer seen. Ginny and Viktor looked at her uneasily, both wondering what was going to be destroyed next. Ginny had a feeling that it was going to be Viktor's balls.

Viktor started to fumble with his fingers before lifting his left hand up for Hermione to see. The first thing that caught Ginny's eyes was how callus his hands were before spotting his wedding ring he wore.

"I'm keeping this on vhether you like it or not." He said.

The sudden movements made by his left hand caused him to drop some powder.

Looking over to Hermione, she looked incredibly torn apart. Choosing between forgiving Viktor and letting him stay or staying mad at him and kicking him out was incredibly hard. Ginny watched as she stared at his left hand before looking at her own. She began to cry even harder.

"You're a cruel man." She cried. "I love you."

Viktor's appearance softened. His scowl had vanished. "I loff you too."

Ginny stared at the scene in shock and wondered if they were going to make up.

"Viktor? Where did I get my wand from when I was eleven?" she suddenly asked.

He looked at her curiously as did Ginny. Why in Merlin's name was she asking such a question at a time like this?

"Olliffander's"

There was a sudden puff and Viktor was engulfed in green flames. He then disappeared without a trace. The only evidence of his earlier presence was the lingering smell of the grass of a Quidditch field, mixed with sweat.

Hermione muttered a spell before taking in a deep breath. It was probably to keep Viktor out from coming back into the mansion.

She then began to cry again as she put a hand to her tummy and Ginny wondered whether to comfort her or not. A feeling in the back of her mind told her not to even touch Hermione so she stayed where Hermione had shoved her to.

"I've decided that I'm not going to tell him." Hermione suddenly said after a while. "About the baby, I mean."

"Oh wow. Are you not going to take him back?" Ginny asked.

She wasn't given an answer.

Ginny felt some powder in her hands and remembered that she was going to go to pick Gary up. She took a step into the fireplace and prepared to leave when Hermione gave her a confused look.

"Where are you going?"

"To your parents place to pick Gary up."

"They're not at home though. I mean, they've gone out to see the pictures- I think. You might be able to pick Gary up though. Dad doesn't like to leave the house nowadays. Gary might be with him. "

Ginny sighed, wondering if her best friend was indeed all right. "Are you okay Hermione?"

"mmmHmmm."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well... I'm going to go over to Luna's."

"Okay. You go do that."

"Do you want to come?"

Hermione didn't look so sure of herself. "I don't know…"

"I don't know what time I'll be back though. I you sure you're not going?"

"Um. Okay. Yah. I'm going."

**half an hour later**

Both Ginny and Hermione tried several times to floo over to the Potter's, but no matter how many times they tried, it didn't work._ Strange… _Ginny thought. _The floo system hasn't let me down before._

"They must have moved somewhere." Hermione stated in her usual omniscient-esque voice. "It said so in the rumours column in the papers the other day."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and tried to suppress her grin but to no avail. "I'd never have thought that you would read that section of the newspaper. Pregnancy is sure changing you…"

Hermione frowned and ignored her attempts of making eye contactß. "I was bored. Leave me alone."

A bit later, Hermione sent her otter patronus to Luna to find out where she was. Although there wasn't any sort of a reply, they had found that she was in Ireland- Ireland's biggest Quidditch stadium.

"I wonder what she's doing all the way over there?" Ginny looked at Hermione, hoping that the Quidditch stadium wouldn't bring Krum to mind. She had her doubts. Krum had only been here not so long ago. "Do you still want to go?"

"Well, yahh! I mean yes." Hermione said, looking flustered and confused at her use of language. "I haven't seen her in a while."

Ginny laughed. 'Yah' had never been part of Hermione's list of words before. She had used the word twice now.

"Can we please take the kids?" Ginny suddenly asked. "Please?"

Hermione gave her a look before frowning. "I guess if you want to- but I'm going to let my parents look after my twins for today. Picking them up tomorrow."

Ginny sighed. She had a feeling that she didn't want to pick up the kids yet as she would be reminded of Krum through the similarities between him and their twins. She then wondered if Hermione was really going to go with whatever she had in mind. Seeing the way Hermione was and her constant mood swings, she had a feeling that Hermione may, just may, take Krum back in the end.

She watched as Hermione took something out of her pocket, a small muggle object, which she had been taught was called a phone… By her father.

"Daddy?" Hermione began, looking rather stupid as she appeared to be talking to herself. "Hello?" She paused for a moment to listen to whatever her dad had to say. "May we just pick Gary up? Ginny really wants to be with him." Pause. "No, tomorrow. Yes. Tell Miro and Viktoria I love them. Yes." She paused again. A small tear appeared to form in her eyes. "Viktor… He's… yes. He's with me right now, right next to me, sleeping." Pause. "He needs to go back to work soon though… sorry."

When she later hung up, Ginny gave her a supportive and sympathetic smile.

"My dad wants Viktor and I to have dinner with them later this week." Hermione muttered. "I haven't said no though… because… for some reason, I couldn't say no."

"Why don't you just forget about everything for today and sort things out tomorrow?" Ginny suggested. "I don't like how you're all over the place. Relax for a bit, yeah?"

"Okay."

**Thirty minutes later**

When the two arrived at a place near the Irish stadium, they found themselves in something akin to chaos. The place was absolutely crowded with tents here and there, some squashed and with an immense amount of space. Some people were performing entertaining spells to keep the children controlled whilst some were selling all sorts of weird things to make the most of the crowd that were here.

Hermione, Ginny, and Gary soon began to walk through a sea of people whilst trying to avoid being recognised, well, Hermione was anyway, and they managed to get as far as a hundred meters before a hand that had grabbed her arm stopped Ginny from going any forward.

She almost dropped Gary but managed to get a better hold of him as she in turn stopped Hermione before turning around to see whom it was.

Her eyes widened as she looked at who had grabbed her arm. Of all the people in the world, she had never had thought that she would be stopped by her mother.

**A/N Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews so far! Another update here! I'm updating as fast as I can now so I hope you enjoyed this one too! Merry Christmas everyone!**


	21. The family reunion?

She couldn't believe what she was seeing, or rather, who she was seeing. So far, her reaction had been to just stare at her mother, and wonder what to do. Ever since getting disowned, her ability to believe in all sorts of things had diminished and expanded at unbelievable rates, so at times like this, she found it hard to breathe. Before she could even say a word, her mother suddenly walked up to her and hugged her tightly as if nothing had happened between them.

"Ginerva…. Oh my Ginny!" she cried out as the hug became much stronger, much to her surprise. The noises made in the background by the crowd didn't help her out at all. "Oh my beautiful baby…"

Gary was squashed between the two, but he didn't seem to mind. He looked up at Ginny and smiled, revealing some of his teeth. He enjoyed getting attention, regardless of who it was from.

Her mother appeared to have lost her words as all Ginny was hearing now was a bunch of mummers of incoherent sentences. But did it really matter? For some reason, she knew what her mother wanted to say, what she was telling her, because… she could still feel the bond between them.

Anger started to boil up inside of her. _Doesn't that woman know what she has done to me? _Her mind screamed. _Doesn't she know how much I'm still hurting! _Seeing her before her again was bringing a flood of memories back into her, memories of her childhood and her teenage years through to the time when she had been disowned. What worried her here was that the memories that were coming to her all had her mother in it.

She tried to hold back her tears as her mother went on about how awful and wrong she had been and how there was no way in the world that Ginny would forgive her. _True that! Do I look like I want to forgive you! _It had been well over a year since she had been disowned, but somewhere deep inside of Ginny, she found a voice telling her that it wasn't so true anymore, that she was once again part of a family again.

_But that's crazy!_ One side of her told herself. _My mother doesn't want me! She's lying to me! _Her mother seemed so sincere though. Unknowingly, her anger began to abate and she found herself relaxing to her mother's hold, her loving hold.

"I was so stupid… I'm so sorry! You were… You're my only daughter! I didn't want a mess of anything to happen within my family… Where is my grandson? I need to see him! Gary is it?"

Ginny chuckled much to her own surprise and so immediately covered it up with a cough. "He's in between us." She hesitantly parted from her mother, surprising herself, and was suddenly wary of the crowd, if not already there, forming around them. "Do you see him?"

"Why don't we go somewhere private?" Hermione suddenly suggested, as Mrs. Weasley stared at Gary like he was an angel. Ginny had forgotten Hermione was here with her. "I don't like that we are being watched…"

"Come with me." Mrs. Weasley said. "Come to our tent."

She walked pretty fast, causing Ginny and Hermione to pick up their pace to catch up with her. Her mother was just the way Ginny remembered, except older. She found herself surprised once again when she realised that her mother was wearing the same dress from the day when she had been disowned. Coincidence much? Did this mean that everything was going to be reversed?

Her breathing suddenly felt more normal as she felt cool air seep into her nose. She was breathing somewhat normally again.

"The whole family missed you Ginny!" her mother began. "I know you don't want to forgive us that easily after all we did… I'd understand you for that- but I never meant to do what I had done!"

The three took a turn around a tent and ignored some of the wizards who wanted Hermione's autograph. Hermione did end up signing her name on one of the wizard's arm, causing the herd of men to all attack the poor man out of jealousy.

"Your pregnancy just came as a shock to me and I didn't know how to react." Mrs. Weasley said, as she suddenly turned around to look at Ginny. She had stopped walking. "What happened to you had reminded me of what happened to myself all those years ago when I was pregnant with Bill. I was reminded of the hardship I had to go through and what I had to do to get married to Arthur, your father. It was all very, very difficult. I didn't want somebody else- especially somebody in my family to go through the same thing." She attempted to touch Ginny's cheek but pulled her hand back as if Ginny's skin were going to burn her. "After a while, I realised that I have in fact, unknowingly caused you pain, that I've put you through what my mother has done. Ginny, you're my daughter. I can't be called a mother to you after what I had done-"

"Mum." Ginny said, the word sounding so foreign to her as she hadn't said that word to her own mother in ages. She found herself wondering if maybe she should just let the thing go, what had happened to her. "Don't say that. I don't know what has happened to you throughout your whole life, but there must be a reason for everything right? I would never understand why you did what you did to me, but if I had gone though whatever ordeal you must have gone through, I might as well have done the same." She paused for a moment. "Mum. I know about Bill… that you had him out of wedlock."

The atmosphere around them loosened the tenseness. The crowd didn't seem as annoying and as loud as before.

Mrs. Weasley sighed before it was quickly replaced by shock. "When have you gotten so forgiving? You hadn't been like this before… And Bill… yes Bill… Did you know he doesn't belong to your father?"

Ginny didn't know how the anger that had formed within her had suddenly dissipated. The pieces of her anger that fell to the ground transformed into curiosity and shock and began to fix themselves up into a new picture. _No wonder dad was always extra cautious whenever he dealt with Bill... _She wanted to say more to her mother but found herself speechless as she saw the only red hair in a sea of browns, blacks and blonds walking towards them.

"Mum, dad's looking for you-" Ron began before he stopped talking as he caught sight of Hermione and herself.

An awkward silent passed by, put aside the noise made by the crowd.

"What are you doing here?" He suddenly continued with a frown. It wasn't clear if he was talking about Hermione or Ginny.

Ginny was about to come up with a remark to hit back at him but he suddenly smiled and came up to her to hug her. She couldn't remember the last time he had hugged her.

"Ronald! Get off me!" Ginny said, with a hidden smile as a sudden thought came to her. Was life telling her to forgive her family? Was life deciding that she had had enough and that it would give her a better one?

"I guess we are all cool now, right?" he asked. "We've missed you."

Ginny's jaw dropped. _You're not going to get away that easily! _"You haven't even apologised to me yet!"

He stared at her before smiling, his familiar goofy grin. "Oh right. I'm sorry. Really."

Ginny attempted to cross her arms but couldn't as she Gary was in her arms. Gary appeared to have forgotten about the first encounter he had had with his uncle, back in the clothes store. He was staring at Ron curiously, who looked back at him with an attempt of a smile. _At least he's trying to be nice to him…_

"What for?" Ginny asked.

"For hurting you and getting rid of you and calling Gary things I shouldn't have said." He gave her another grin, a weak grin. "It hasn't been the same at home since you left. Everybody's missed you. Especially me."

Five minutes later, they ended up inside the Weasley's tent. It was just as Ginny had remembered, being part of the family, except she didn't feel comfortable, or part of it, as she hadn't been really part of one for so long.

She looked over at Hermione who was stuck in a conversation with Ron. He seemed to be questioning her about Krum as she heard his name every now and then. She began to feel worried as Hermione was at a fragile state, and hoped that Ron used to right words, nor touched a delicate subject.

"It hasn't been going well lately for Harry and Luna." Mrs. Weasley suddenly said, sitting next to her on the bed. She made it seem as if everything was back to normal, although Ginny hadn't accepted that… yet. "Relationship-wise."

Ginny could feel her mother's eyes on Gary, making her think that maybe it was all right for Gary to greet his grandmother one time. She lifted him up and offered her mother to hold him.

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

Ginny smiled. "Of course."

She hadn't seen her mother so happy nor smiling like that in a long time. To be honest, she hadn't seen her smiling like that ever since the days before the family disowned her. Gary didn't seem so comfortable in a 'strangers' arms but he seemed to know who she was as he was calling her 'mummy mummy'.

The comment her mother had made suddenly came back to her again. _What's this about Harry and Luna?_

"Mum. What did you mean when you said that Harry and Luna haven't been doing so well? Um, relationship-wise."

"Well, Luna has been seeing someone else lately." She began, beaming brightly as Gary gave her a kiss on the cheek. She then frowned disapprovingly as she thought about something.

Ginny shook her head. _Impossible._ "No, that can't be true. It's the other way around. I've seen the evidence. Harry's a bastard."

"Who's a bastard?" Ron suddenly asked, breaking away from his conversation with Hermione.

Hermione looked relieved.

"I wasn't talking about you Ronald." Ginny muttered.

He made a funny face at her that made her laugh. Was life really returning back to normal? Or was this all just a dream? She was surprised that her mother hadn't commented on her use of language like she used to in the past. Maybe it was because all of her attention on Gary.

"Really?" her mother cocked her head. "But haven't you read the papers lately?"

"Mum, we all know that Harry is the saviour of the world, but his action doesn't make him a rightful man in any other sense. I don't like how people are always expecting him to be the good guy for it or judge him based on the act that we are all so very thankful for. But he hadn't done it alone right? Hermione and Ron had been there too, but nobody seems to take that in really or take it for granted. Everybody is giving Harry all of the credit. And then there was us, the Lovegoods, and the Malfoys even. There were loads of people! I think that people should be judged based on what one is doing, and not what one has done."

Her mother nodded.

"Well, you do have a point there. And speaking about the papers… How's Hermione doing?" Her mother had brought her voice down to the lowest level of whispers so that Hermione wouldn't hear. "I saw what happened between her husband and another lady earlier today. He disappeared soon after the match though. He probably left with that scarlet woman somewhere. Nasty man. He doesn't deserve a brilliant woman like Hermione. And what about their twins? Doesn't he feel ashamed at all?"

Ginny sighed. "Let's just say that she's at a very fragile state. Just keep her happy for now. I don't want her doing something stupid." She thought about the latter of her mother's sentence. "And I don't think Krum left off with that fucking whore at the end of the match." _He had come back home to Hermione._

It felt strange talking to her mother again since their relationship had shattered to an incredible state, but she knew that she was going to get used to it soon. It was going to be hard to fix up the broken strings whilst also trying to get used to the sudden change in how she was being treated. But whatever had happened in the past must have happened for a reason. And like Blaise had said, what has happened in the past stays in the past. Move on, and get over it.

"Um, mum? Do you know where Luna is?" Ginny decided to ask.

Her mother was currently paying attention to Gary, so she hadn't heard her.

"Um, mum? Hello? I'm going to go out to look for Luna."

"Oh. Okay sure. Can I keep Gary here?"

She nodded.

She checked on Gary and Hermione one last time before leaving the tent. She knew that Gary was in safe hands, even if it was her mother, but wasn't too sure on leaving Hermione alone… with Ron. Where was Pansy and their kid anyway? Shawn was it? She looked around her carefully and later saw that Pansy was indeed here in the far back of the tent, feeding Shawn. After tugging with her thoughts for a few more seconds, she decided that she could risk leaving Hermione for a bit.

She took a step outside and saw that the sky was starting to glow a darker shade of warm colours. Some parts of the sky was already invaded by darker colours and she thought that she could see some bits of what appeared to be metal pieces sprinkled in the edges of the sky's sheets. _Beautiful _she thought.

She walked around here and there and ignored the whispers and pointing made by some of the people who recognised who she was. Hearing someone mention how nobody knew who Gary's father was hurt her, but the results were going to be out soon, so that was something to keep her spirits up.

Turning around a corner, she found herself walking up a hill, and when she got to the top, she saw the whole view of the campsite. The stadium was a kilometre or so away from the site and she could see a silhouette of millions of tiny people making their way here and there like ants. It was then that she spotted a place that looked like a make do restaurant and decided to see if Luna could be there, because she had a feeling that she was.

She was right. Long dirty blonde hair could be seen, even from the entrance where she was standing. Ginny took a couple of steps forward before stopping and was surprised to see that Luna had company, not in the bad sense in anyway. It was a curious sight because the person who was with her wasn't Harry Potter. What came as an even bigger surprise was that fact that she was accompanied by Draco Malfoy, and his son, Scorpius, who appeared to be attempting baby talk with Lily.

_Where is Harry?_

"Hello Ginny." Luna said.

Ginny blinked and was surprised as she hadn't realised that she had made her way towards them.

"What brings you here?" she continued.

"I was just looking for you since I wanted to… hang out with you." Ginny said. "It's been so long since we last hung out." She turned her body a bit so that she could face Draco Malfoy politely. "Hello Mr. Malfoy."

He didn't look too comfortable seeing her and appeared to be rather embarrassed. Ginny figured that it was because he was remembering his accusation of her knowing of Branimir's apparent murders that had ended in failure.

"Hi." He muttered.

Ginny looked at Scorpius and found that he looked just like Draco, except, better looking if that was even possible. The only difference between the two was that Scorpius possessed greyish green eyes instead of stormy grey eyes like Draco. Scorpius appeared to be happier too. Maybe it was because he hadn't been tainted by the war at all.

"Your son's grown a lot." Ginny said. "He's gotten quite bigger and better looking!"

"He can only take after the father." Draco said with a smirk.

"Ginny, why don't you take a seat?" Luna asked, pushing a seat towards her with her hands. "Do mind the nargles though. I've already lost both of my heels to them."

"Thanks for the reminder."

She looked at the two babies and saw that they got along really well. It reminded her much of the close bond between Gary and Viktoria, even if they did appear to have their occasional fights here and there. A sudden thought came to her. What if Luna and Draco got together? Lily and Scorpius wouldn't be able to exactly get together then if they were older. But they weren't blood related… that would give them a chance.

"Did you know that Harry Potter is going to get married again?" Draco suddenly asked Ginny.

Ginny blinked. "What?"

"Harry Potter is getting married." He said, as his metallic eyes gleamed a stormy colour. "He's engaged. To some heiress."

"Pfft. I heard what you said! I was just surprised…" She looked uneasily at Luna who seemed unfazed by Draco's comment. _Oh Merlin… _"But isn't he married to Luna?"

Draco looked at her like she was an idiot. "Where have you been for the past week? They got a divorce! I thought that you knew! It was quick and easy with me helping out here and there and- wait. Right. I forgot. You were away during that time. Can't believe so much can happen in the space of three days."

"In a day actually." Ginny mumbled. First the incident with Blaise earlier, then the announcement that Hermione wanted a divorce, then her sudden family reunion, and now Luna.

"Come again?" Draco muttered.

"Nothing. But really." Ginny looked at Luna. "Are you all right?"

"Never been better." She said. "Life with Harry Potter has been miserable." She sighed. "I remember back before the war was over, when Harry had been his normal self. He had been such a great guy… a nice and humble person." She looked at Ginny. "He's such a different person now. Can't believe a person can change so much just like that."

"Well, you've changed too in a way." Ginny said. "You just aren't you anymore."

Luna sighed. "I guess that's what you get when you hang around Harry Potter."

"You two done with your chit chat?" Draco asked. "I'm here too!"

Ginny looked at the blond man and wondered if he was still after Branimir. She didn't want to question him in fear that he would be suspicious of her, because if he questioned her now, she was afraid that she might spill something because she knew more than she had before.

They continued to talk for a bit but were later interrupted when Lily dropped something that she had been using whilst playing with Scorpius. Ginny offered to pick it up and bent down when she noticed a rose and a small box by Draco's feet and the fact that Luna was currently barefoot. _Must be for Luna _she thought with a smile. She picked up the action figure that turned out to be ironically Viktor Krum, and gave it back to the kids.

"Where's your kid?" Draco asked. "Gary is it?"

"He's with his grandmother."

Draco spat out his drink. "But I thought-"

"I know. We made up. Well. Sort of did." Ginny muttered. "Strange right?"

"You… You... forgave… her?" He looked as if he had heard the most ludicrous thing ever.

"Not yet. Not really. Do you think I should?"

"Fu- God no." Draco had just remembered that there were kids here.

"But… I don't know. I think I should. She's my mother."

"Just do what you feel is right." Luna said. "Do what you feel is best. If you think you should forgive her then do so. I always forgive people, regardless of the matter."

"That's great to know, Lu," Draco muttered. He looked at Ginny. "If you want my advice, just ignore her and make her feel bad for treating you like that the past year. You don't deserve to be treated like shi- treated badly."

There was a sudden silent moment.

"Do you still play Quidditch, Ginny?" Luna suddenly asked.

Ginny blinked. "No. I haven't played in ages."

"Speaking about Quidditch, the head of the game has come up with this retarded mandatory rule." Draco said. "More of an experiment actually in my opinion."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, suddenly curious.

Draco scoffed. "The head's stipulated certain conditions where the players of every team participating in this world tour event aren't allowed any contact with any close members of their family. This will last throughout the whole period of the world tour thing. It's supposedly a test to see whether the idea that no distractions can produce an amazing performance from a player is true or not. Fucking ridiculous in my opinion. "

Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh my God! But- But that's just crazy! How could the head be so cruel?"

"Exactly my point! Who'd come up with that?" Draco slammed the table with his hands, causing people to stare at them. The kids looked at him with a frightened look on their faces. He muttered a quick apology and told them to look away before continuing. "I'm going to do something about this. I've got my contacts to get that sorted. Get the arsehole fired."

A thought came to Ginny as Luna casted a spell to get the kids to forget that they heard the swear words. _Maybe that's why Viktor hadn't responded to Hermione in any way… Should I tell her about it?_

Music suddenly began to play in the background. The romantic kind. The noise somehow managed to outperform the noises made outside. Ginny noticed that Draco was staring at Luna.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Draco asked her, offering his hand.

"What about Lily and Scorpius?" Luna asked. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I'll watch them for you." Ginny said. "I'll take them back with me to my mother's tent if you want. You know, get them to meet Gary."

"I'm not so sure…" Luna muttered.

"You two can be alone then." Ginny winked.

"Sure, sure." Draco said eagerly, before clearing his throat. "See you later then."

Ginny picked Lily up and held her at her hips before holding Scorpius' hand. They waved Draco and Luna goodbye before making their way to the tent. Ginny managed to take a peak behind her and saw that Draco was absolutely over the moon for Luna. She shook her head. Could love make you go crazy like that?

The thought brought Blaise to mind, but she shook it away. _What does he have to do with anything? _She thought, scolding herself.

"Hey, you're back!" Her mother greeted. She looked at the two kids with her and gulped. "Are they yours too Ginny?"

Ginny laughed, almost dropping Lily. _Hahahaha! _Ginny laugh in her mind when her physical laughing stopped. _Mum's just gotten over everything and accepted Gary. I wonder what she must have thought when she saw me walking in with these two kids!_ "No! Mum! Honestly! I don't go sleeping around! Do they even look like me?"

"Who are they then?" Ron asked, also looking worried.

"This is Lunily, Luna's girl," Ginny said, purposely leaving out Harry's name. "And this is Scorpius, Draco's boy."

"What a fine looking boy he is." Pansy suddenly said, somehow noticing how good looking he was even from the far back where she was.

"I know!" Hermione said, bending down to his level. "May I give you a hug?"

Scorpius giggled and nodded, laughing when Hermione picked him up.

"Are you two going to stay here?" Her mother asked, Hermione and herself. "I can get more beds over then."

"Yeah we are." Ginny said, forgetting to think about Hermione. _Woops. Oh well, I've made a decision for us so it's too late to back out now!_

One day in a Quidditch centred place wouldn't hurt Hermione too much right? She could calm down and get over it… hopefully… eventually.

The results day was starting to draw closer and this dawned on Ginny as she sat down. Still holding Lily, she looked at Gary who was now in Ron's arms and smiled half heartedly, hoping that whatever the result was, that everything was going to be all right. The experience Gary had with both Branimir and Blaise… she hoped it was going to help Gary grow up to be a good man, regardless of the family history behind the two men.

"Yuck." Hermione said, although laughter was written all over her face. "Scorpius just pooped in his pants! His pants are all mushy!"

Everybody began to laugh.

"Isn't anybody going to clean him up?" Ron suddenly asked as the laughter began to die down. "All of you women have kids right? Somebody change the diapers!"

"Poo poo!" Scorpius giggled, causing another round of giggles and chuckles.

**A/N Another update! Hope you enjoyed this one too! Results day is getting closer! Excited? Flames and reviews both accepted. Happy New Year everybody!**


	22. Quidditch

**The next day  
early dawn**

She twisted and turned about on her bed, unable to sleep throughout the whole night. Results day kept screaming inside of her head even though there was still a day left and it was driving her up the wall. She could bet half her life on the fact that she had hardly had a blink of sleep at all. Honestly, did she have to go through this every night?

On the far left of the tent lay Ron, Pansy and Shawn, sleeping soundly, put aside the loud snoring Ron was making. Ginny realised just how much she had missed the snoring as she suddenly remembered how it had been her lullaby before everything that had happened. The far right lay Hermione, whom she had a feeling wasn't asleep too since she saw a blurry light through the translucent bed sheets that were covering her. Her mother was asleep in the middle of the room with her father, who too was snoring like Ron. Probably something he had inherited.

Bill and Fleur were asleep in the tent next to theirs, as was Charlie who had married a widowed witch and had adopted her daughter as his own. She had found this out yesterday during dinner and how much heartbreak it had caused her mother. It was probably because of all the misery her mother had felt and the love she had for all of them that brought her to forgive them and take them back. They were her children after all.

George too was next door. Poor lonely George. He still hadn't gotten over the death of his twin, Fred, which was why he hadn't been going out, or been seeing anyone lately whether male or female as he had said in his very own words that he had 'no time for love'. Fleur had apparently hooked him up with a lot of her friends, but even her part veela or veela friends couldn't bring him to start going out again or bring a smile to his face. She hoped that he wouldn't die alone. George was too much of a happy man to die alone.

She turned around to her left and was surprised to find that Gary was also awake, his blue eyes wide open and staring into hers. _He must have just woken up_ she thought.

"Mum." He whispered, seeming to know that everybody was still asleep.

"Can't you sleep, baby?" she asked, as quietly as possible.

He yawned and shook his head, causing his dark auburn hair that needed cutting, to fall and cover his face. She moved his long tendrils aside and sighed.

She decided to take a walk outside and got up quietly and put her green jacket on. It had been a good idea to bring it with her. She then picked Gary up, who hadn't had much on and wondered what to dress him with.

_What's that spell? _She tried to remember. _That warming spell… Right! _She made her way out of the tent before performing the spell on Gary and found him smiling up at her with a toothy grin. He felt warm.

"Mummy couldn't sleep either." She told him. "Do you want to see something pretty?"

Gary nodded.

She made her way towards the hill and noted down how quiet the campsite was. Actually, it was incredibly quiet for a Quidditch convention.

"Isn't this pretty?"

They were now stood at the top of the hill and could see the entire site of the campsite. Gary giggled with delight when he saw the stadium and muttered Krum's name, surprising Ginny.

"Uncle fly!" he then squealed. "Me fly too!"

She stared at Gary, wondering who had taught him to call Krum, uncle. She had been planning to teach him so and was glad that she didn't need to. She sighed. Having spent all his life in the Krum family and having had Viktor Krum as a father figure for much of his life, she had a feeling that he may end up with having a few of Viktor's traits, including that of the love of flying. Was Gary going to end up a Quidditch player too? Thinking about it, maybe the love of flying was a trait inherited from her. After all, if she hadn't fallen pregnant, she would have opted for a career in the Quidditch world.

"Look, Gary!" she said pointing towards the horizon ahead of them.

He looked towards where she was pointing and saw the beautiful sea and sky, causing his face to begin to gleam with delight. A wondrous shade of a very light red spilt itself onto the wet sea canvas from the point where the sea met the sky, followed by orange, violet and blue, seemingly painting a make do rainbow on the surface of the ocean. _Such a breathtaking sight. _Ginny thought. _I should take Gary out with me to see things like this more often. He seems so happy… Maybe he is meant for flying._

She then suddenly realised that Gary had never been to the beach or seaside before and decided that she should take him there. She could even take him out for a bit of flying if she could get her hands on a broom.

"Gary, do you want to go to the seaside?" she asked.

He cocked his head and stared at her curiously, wondering what on Earth she was talking about. She laughed and told him to wait and see.

When they got to the beach, she let Gary down and watched him as he cautiously and curiously walked towards the seawater, carefully watching his own steps as he stepped onto the pebble beach.

He seemed unsure of himself as his feet touched the pebbles. It wasn't like the pebbles he had encountered back at Krum Mansion so he was probably thinking that there was something wrong with the pebbles here.

She giggled as some droplets of seawater splashed onto him. He had frozen and had his arms bent with fists clenched against his chest in confusion and fear. He then almost tripped over from the sudden spasms of shivering.

"Go on Gary. It's okay. It's all right."

Being his mother, he trusted her and took another careful step, this time, feeling the waves washing his feet once… then twice… causing him to morph back into his frozen state.

"It's okay Gary, it's only water." She told him. "Like when I bathe you, but it's saltier."

She bent down to his level and dipped a finger into the seawater before touching his nose with her wet finger. He looked worried and stared at her with a frightened look on his angelic face, but slowly started to smile as she repeated the gesture.

"It's cold isn't it?" she asked. "Seawater is so cold!"

Gary soon began to play with the water and she watched as he got himself all wet after tripping over his own feet during the sudden spasms of delight. She helped him up and smiled as she saw his eager wet face and he began splashing the water again with his hands, wetting her slightly.

"You like this don't you?" she asked, as she slowly stood up.

"Yes!" he squealed.

She let him play by himself again and looked ahead of her and saw that the darkness was beginning to fade. A dark figure suddenly appeared right in front of her, far way, seemingly appearing to come out of the sun. She squinted her eyes to see what it was and soon realised it was a person on a broom, having been on one for more than half her life, although she hadn't been on one much these days.

Whoever the person was, was practicing a move on his or her broom. It wasn't one that she had seen before. A new move?

A loud splash snapped her out of her reverie and she saw Gary looking up at her as he lay down on the wet pebbles.

"Are you tired now?" she asked.

He nodded, coughing slightly as he had accidently swallowed some water.

"Yuck!" he said, scrunching his face up.

She dried him up with a spell as she helped him up, before drying herself, then lifted him up again as she began to walk along the pebble beach. She sighed, as she began to worry again about the results. _What if your father is neither of them, Gary? _She thought. _That's going to kill me big time._

An owl suddenly appeared in the sky and flew down towards them, stopping right in front of Ginny in a hasty manner. It was a beautiful tawny owl, except, its feathers was in a messy state. The tawny owl suddenly stuck its foot out and Ginny saw that it was presenting her a small letter.

"Thanks."

She took the letter from it and saw that it was from Blaise. She sighed. _When the fuck are you going to leave me alone? _ She thought. _Do I have to put up with you everyday?_

_Ginny_

__

Hey. How's life? Um, bad start. You know that I always fuck up my intros, so let's just ignore that I don't have an amazing introduction to fucking wow you.

Okay. So. I just wanted to apologise to you for pissing you off and everything (ignore the fact that I fucking suck at apologising too). Some of my actions were rash, sometimes uncalled for and there were some things that I should have not done in your sense.

I still have feelings for you though. I don't want you to ignore- especially forget that. I sincerely mean it. And how's Gary doing? Is he all right? I utterly miss him.

Hey. If you wanted to know about my awesome penis that you so cruelly kicked, it's fine. Nothing's wrong with it, I can still get aroused. This letter is going to burn after you finish reading this so you can't blackmail me with anything!

Before I write off, I just wanted to ask if I could be there during results day, regardless of the results. Even if Gary isn't my son, I'll still love you and him. Honest.

_Forever yours,  
B Z_

The letter then burned and disappeared from her hand, leaving her hand empty. Gary made a noise of surprise as he never seen a letter burn before. He pointed at the owl and muttered something about 'daddy'.

Ginny stuffed her hand into her pockets and found that she had a scrunched up piece of paper inside. It was actually a receipt from a muggle store she had bought from yesterday whilst out with Hermione. She then conjured a make do quill and sat down on the pebble beach, placing Gary on her lap.

_Blaise_

__

-Not enough space to write an intro-  
I should apologise for hurting you too.  
Only a heartless bitch would ever do  
that to somebody who is only trying to  
help. It was awful on my part. Forgive  
me.

She paused for a moment, wondering if she indeed wanted Blaise to be there during results day. Her heart pounded. **Thump. Thump. Thump. **_Fuck _she thought. _I do want him there._

_And yes, you may come. I'll send a  
patronus to you on the day. You  
can Apparate over then._

__

Yours,  
Ginny

She blinked, and noted how she had just written 'yours' just as she sent the tawny owl off with the letter. She hadn't wanted to write anything before her name to be honest. Usually, a name would just do.

"Mummy!" Gary suddenly squealed. It wasn't his usual cheery happy voice but a squeal containing worry, anxiety and fear.

Ginny cocked her head. "Yes?"

He started to whine out incoherent words and pointed towards the direction of the sun. Ginny noted how much brighter it had gotten as the surface of the sea was now an array of a glittery silver sheet. Blinded by the sudden shine of the sun, she squinted her eyes and blinked before noting how the flying person had disappeared.

"What's the matter, Gary?" Ginny asked, as she couldn't see anything wrong. "What's wrong?"

He kept whining and moaning in a way that made Ginny worried. What worried her even more was that she didn't know what he was whining about, as there wasn't anything out of the ordinary that she could notice before her.

She decided that it was an owl, a sea bird or even a fish of some sort that had caught Gary's eyes and pushed the thought away. Having her arm around Gary, she noted that he was shivering. The spell had worn off.

"Gary, I think it's time we head back to the tent. Everybody is going to be waking up soon." Ginny muttered, kissing his long hair.

Gary had stopped whining and moaning but still held the perturbed look on his face as he looked over to the reddish horizon every now and then. She smiled as she saw how the light reflected off his blue eyes whilst seemingly appearing to take in the colour of the blue sea. She kissed his nose and took in the smell of his hair, noting how it smelled just like the Krum's garden.

"We're going to go watch a Quidditch game later at the stadium," she told him as they began to walk back slowly.

He smiled up at her and she returned the smile.

"I think you should get a haircut. Your hair is a bit too long…" she muttered, more to herself than to Gary. "Or should I braid your hair? We've got tons of time before the whole family heads over to breakfast. Do you want me to braid your hair?"

Gary cocked his head curiously, causing her to laugh.

"Right. I forgot that you don't know what a braid is." Pause. "You are going to look so adorable!"

They walked on for a bit more before passing by Section D, where Draco's tent was. Section D was always reserved for the celebrities, whether they booked a place or not. Ginny sighed, thinking how fucked up life was since nobody seemed to take it for granted that a lot of the people who had been part in the core of the war had even helped out at all. In fact, put aside Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, everybody else was forgotten except for the ones who had died, like Albus Dumbledore. All of the 'forgotten ones' weren't even reserved a place in Section D. Most of the people that made up Section D were in fact pop stars, Quidditch players, and WAGs- the filthy and horrible ones.

She then passed by Section C, where Luna's tent was. Section C, like the rest of the other sections, were for the 'normal' people.

Her family's tent was at Section A, the farthest away from the stadium.

As she drew closer to the tent, she gasped slightly as she was surprised to see Hermione wide awake and standing at the entrance of the tent. She was looking aimlessly at the ground with a hand on her tummy.

"Hermione! What are you doing outside?" Ginny asked. "Put a coat on or something you pregnant woman!"

Hermione shook her head with a sigh. "You habitually seem to forget that I am extremely adept with spells, Ginny."

Ginny laughed. "In that case, could you please cast some warming spells on Gary and I? After that, help me braid his hair."

Hermione smiled. "Sure."

**One hour later**

The whole tent had woken up now and Ginny noted how curious Gary was with his new friend.

Her mum and dad had left the tent with Pansy who had tagged along with them to get a seat at the make do restaurant to eat there breakfast.

"Hey, Gary," Ron mumbled. "This is Shawn. Shawn, this is Gary. You guys are cousins. Be nice to each other and don't fight."

Ginny laughed. "Honestly, Ronald, I really don't get you sometimes. Can't you speak to them normally and not just give them orders and facts?"

"I am!" He watched Gary as he felt Shawn's head before continuing. "You braided his hair. It looks nice. Could you braid mine?"

Ginny laughed. "You two would look like twins then!" she looked at Shawn and realised that he had gotten his hair cut in the image of the British flag. It had even been dyed that way, blue and red. "Oh Merlin! What the fu- um, what did you do to his hair?"

"I wanted to show some British pride here at this Quidditch tour thing." Ron said. "So I used Shawn to do so."

"Why don't you do the same with yours? You can always change it later with some hair products I can get you. You two will look so adorable together!"

Ron didn't look so sure which only made Ginny want to do so.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase?"

"All right."

In a matter of a couple of minutes, Ron's hair was done and he looked just like his son.

Ginny chuckled. "You look so fu- adorable!"

Ron blushed with embarrassment. "Yeah…"

Ginny sighed as she thought how everything seemed so normal again- and in a day too! Was this really not a joke on her? Was everything honestly real?

"Hey, where's 'Mione?" Ron suddenly asked.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." He began. "She seems a bit off. I reckon it's that git Krum. Do you know where she went?"

Just as Ginny was about to make a response to his question, Hermione entered the tent with her twins on either side of her hips.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered. "They look just like that bloody dunderhead."

Hermione gave him a look. "Good morning to you too. Thanks for greeting me in the morning in such a manner. What a good way to start the day off!"

Ron made a face as he looked into her eyes. "Oh come on, I was only joking. You look beautiful today." His face grew a bright red.

Ginny punched his arm and gave him a warning look. She had always had thought that Ron hadn't gotten totally over Hermione.

"Mum's said that we should head over to that restaurant place at eight. Do you know what the time is?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it's five minutes to. I guess we should head over now." Hermione said.

They began to make there way over to the restaurant and did so in a slow manner. Shawn being old enough to walk without getting too tired walked on foot whilst Hermione and Ginny held the rest of the children. Ron offered to help hold one of Hermione's twins, and so she had passed Miro over to him who was beginning to look more like Viktor. Viktoria was beginning to look more like Hermione much to Ginny's surprise.

"Bloody hell, he looks just like that Krum." He mumbled. "He's got your eyes though Hermione. Nice eyes yeah..."

They got to the restaurant and soon greeted everybody who was at the table. Her parents, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, his Romanian wife and daughter, George, Pansy, Luna and Lily, and Draco and Scorpius.

"Are you all excited today?" Arthur asked everyone. "It's a replay of the game back when you guys had that tournament back at Hogwarts."

"Ireland vs. Bulgaria?" Ron asked, eyes slightly changing in shade as memories flashed into him.

"Yeah." Charlie said, shaking his head with delight. "Can't believe Viktor Krum is still on the Bulgarian team after all these years. He's the only player who's had a career that long. Amazing that one he is."

"Way too talented to dismiss just like that." Bill added with the same gleam of admiration in his eyes. "Don't you all feel sorry for those younger ones trying to break into the first team squad?"

"Speaking of Krum, how are things going between you two?" Draco asked, Hermione. "Still shagging?" he wiggled his eyes.

Seeing Hermione's discomfort of the subject, Ginny gave Draco the look. "Do we honestly want to know about their sex life Draco?" she asked, noting the surprised look on her mother's face. Her father seemed cooler about the subject though. "Trying to sleep every night is hard for me with all of the noise they make."

The whole table laughed as Hermione burned a bright red.

"The next game of the world tour is going to be in Spain." Bill said, when the laughter died. "It's Spain vs. Russia."

"We could try and hook George up with a girl over there," Draco said. "Spanish girls are hot."

Ginny noted a look on Luna's face as he said those words and thought that maybe her suspicions of the two were right.

"Well, the game here is going to start at twelve." Arthur said. "So we still have time to walk about and take a look at the scenery here."

"We could get some signatures around here too since all of the other nations haven't got a game." Ron said.

"Draco's got us all VIP seats." Luna said all of a sudden.

"Yeah, so before we all go watch, we should meet up somewhere." Draco said.

"The entrance?" Charlie suggested.

"Nah. Too crowded." Bill muttered.

"What about the back entrance?" Arthur suggested.

"That's way too far back!" Molly said.

Hermione and Luna were having their own conversation, as was Pansy with Fleur. The only person who hadn't talked at all was George and Charlie's Romanian wife and daughter, put aside the younger kids with them.

"Why don't we just meet up where my tent is then make our way to the VIP seats together?" Draco finally said in his most supreme voice.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Arthur said.

"I haven't been introduced to your wife yet," Ginny told her older brother, Charlie.

"You haven't introduced her to any of us properly actually," Arthur said.

"The wedding doesn't count." Bill added.

Charlie blushed as did his wife.

"Well, my wife's preferred name is Alina. She's learning her English right now since she's not fluent yet, so if any of you guys want to talk to her, an attempt of sign language will do for now." He looked over to his adopted daughter with love glowing in his eyes. "My beautiful daughter's name is Maria. She speaks better English than her mother. It was through Maria that I met my wife." He then paused as if ready to announce something else. "My wife and I are expecting a child."

Ginny thought that her mother's eyes were going to pop out as she suddenly stood up from her seat. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the negative emotions that her mother was going to spill.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" she squealed. "I'M SO HAPPY FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!"

_She must have really gotten over everything _Ginny thought; making her wonder if she too should just move on even if some of the hurt remained with her. To be honest, she hadn't totally forgiven her mother yet and she hoped that her mother knew. Being all nice to her wasn't going to solve anything really. Ginny sighed. Only time could tell if she could forgive her mother.

A round of congratulations then went on. The only thing that let the happiness that was glowing around the table was the fact that George hadn't even uttered a word.

"I've invited Blaise Zabini by the way," Draco suddenly said. "You all do know him right? My best friend?"

Ginny blinked as a thought got to her. _Why does he honestly have to be around me all the time! Honestly!_

"That's great!" Luna said. "It will feel like we are sort of back in school again."

"Why don't we all go out and have some fun yeah?" Arthur suddenly said. "Come on, get up everyone. We'll see each other soon!"

When the group split, Ginny ended up being with Hermione and Ronald. Pansy was tagging along with Molly and Arthur with Shawn in her arms. It appeared that she had gotten really close to her mother-in-law. Draco and his son was going to go around with Luna and her daughter. And the rest of her family were hanging out together.

"Ronald? Aren't you going to hang out with your Pansy and Shawn?" Ginny asked as they began to walk around.

"Nahh. Need a bit of a break. Shawn pees an awful lot." Ron answered.

"Not surprised, considering that he took after you." Ginny muttered. "I remember how mum used to complain how you were toilet trained only after you were five. And not to mention how you wet your bed until you were ten."

He blushed furiously as he glared her way. Hermione was attempting to suppress her smile.

"Ginny!" he hissed.

"Yes, my dear brother?"

"Could you please stop embarrassing me?"

"I don't want to."

He didn't say anything after that.

**Five minutes before the game**

Ginny was at the VIP box now with everybody else as they waited for Blaise to arrive. The game was about to start in thirty minutes and she could feel the tension and excitement around the stadium as a lot of screaming and yelling could be heard.

"He's here!" Draco said loudly as the door behind them swung open.

"Hello everyone!" Blaise greeted as he walked over to them.

Everybody greeted him back.

Ginny found herself rather surprised and felt her heart warmed when she saw that the first thing he did after greeting everyone was come over to Gary to give him a hug. Blaise was currently whispering something into Gary's ears, and she smiled when she saw Gary giggle and give Blaise a kiss on the cheek.

Looking over to her mother, she saw her give the pair a curious look before looking over to Ginny. Ginny shrugged and just smiled at her mother, not wanting to give her any ideas.

When she turned back around, she noted that George was in a conversation with a jolie laide looking woman and appeared to be actually smiling, causing a smile to form on Ginny's own face again. Was today a day filled with miracles? It seemed like all of the people who were once sad were now happy.

Having Gary looked after by Blaise, she went to look for Hermione to talk to her and found her near the far back with her twins, not appearing to look too happy about being here.

"Hermione? What's with the face?" Ginny asked as she sat next to her. She picked Miro up who was lying on the ground and placed him on her lap.

"Nothing." Her best friend replied, trying to calm the very lively Viktoria who was currently screaming 'Daddy!' repetitively.

Ginny knew not to question her further and didn't mention the subject again and talked about the weather, a boring topic, until somebody suddenly interrupted the entire stadium with a loud sonorus spell.

"The game's are about to begin!" whoever the person was yelled. "First up, let's introduce the mascot of Ireland!"

There was a sudden explosion of fireworks as a leprechaun formed in the sky. The Irish team suddenly zoomed through the fireworks display and performed a gazillion tricks.

"And here they come! Chaser, Captain Evanna McCullough! Chaser, Mark Horan! Keeper, Daniel Lloyd! Beater, Jacob James! Chaser, Laura Facey! Beater, Alastair Moran! And Seeker, Rory Johnston!" the commentator yelled out in order of appearance.

"Holy shit, the team sheets completely different from laster year!" Ginny heard Ron exclaim.

"Yeah I know!" Bill replied to him. "The new manager of Ireland wants younger and fresher faces!"

"And now the Bulgarian's mascot- the famous veelas!"

Cheers of male fans were heard as the veelas appeared. Ginny rolled her eyes as did the rest of the females present at the stadium.

"Now welcome the Bulgarians onto the stage! Chaser, Valeri Dimitrov! Chaser, Ivanka Yankov! Chaser, Ekatrina Mihaylov! Beater twins, Stanislav and Dimitar Bozhinov! And seeker-" there was an awkward pause as the crowd heard the commentator's tiny voice as he had a short conversation with somebody. "And debut seeker, Hristo Manolev!"

Ginny knew that everybody was in shock of not hearing Viktor Krum's name, but what surprised her the most was the look on Hermione's face.

"I'm surprised to find that favourite seeker and Captain Viktor Krum is not on the team. Valeri Dimitrov will play captain for today!" the commentator announced. There was another awkward pause as the referee prepared the balls for the game. "Well, what a surprise! Turns out Viktor Krum cannot play through injury! News has just reached me that he has seriously injured himself practicing a move this morning! He is currently resting at St. Mungos hospital over in England as he is at a very serious state!"

Ginny heard Hermione gasp as she suddenly stood up without realising that she had just dropped a very surprised Viktoria onto the ground.

"Oh my God!" Hermione cried out, as she stood motionlessly in panic. "Oh my God!"

The whole VIP box appeared to freeze as Hermione started to panic. "I need to see him! Oh my God! Is Viktor okay?"

Ginny stood up soon after, wondering what to do as everybody else still tried to take in the information of the apparent accident.

Hermione turned around to face her. "Ginny, I've got to go. I can't watch this game. Look after the twins for me."

"No, I'm coming with you." Ginny said adamantly. She turned to face Blaise. "Blaise, look after Gary and the twins for us. Finish watching the game."

Before anybody could respond, Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and ran out of the VIP box, and brought her out of the stadium with her to find a floo box as people could only get to St. Mungos through the floo system. Apparating to the hospital was virtually impossible because of the secuirity issues.

Ginny could feel Hermione trembling with emotion and could see tears falling down her face. She hoped that she was all right as she watched her best friend enter the floo, mumbling the hospitals name. She then followed after her friend as soon as Hermione disappeared.

**A/N**

**The next chapter should be the 'actual' results day but problems will prevent Ginny from finding out the result! That's all I'm telling you about the next chapter xD I hope this made up for the wait! Flames and reviews both accepted. The next chapter isn't the last one!**


	23. Retirement and Kissing

Ginny blinked and tried to stop her erratic breathing as she played follow the leader with Hermione. The first reaction for her was to follow a running Hermione who hadn't waited for her to arrive and get out of the floo. Her second reaction was an attempt to ask Hermione to stop, but she stopped herself because she knew that there was no stopping her. By the time she caught up with Hermione, she was already at the front desk of the hospital, screaming at the poor nurses surrounding the table to get her to her husband.

"Do I honestly look like I am lying?" Hermione screamed, red faced. "I am his wife! How dare you attempt to prevent me from seeing him! Tell me where he is!"

"We will have to verify what you have allegedly declared first," the frightened nurse closest to her replied. "Please give me your name, date of birth and-"

Ginny saw Hermione reach for her wand and her eyes widened as she waved it threateningly in front of her.

"I'm Hermione Jean Krum!" Hermione interrupted the nurse. "Merlin! Do you all seriously don't know me by now? Everybody knows I married Viktor Krum! I saved the world with Harry Potter! Tell me where he is or I'll hex you into oblivion!"

Although frightened, Ginny could tell that the nurses were not going to listen to her as they had to obey hospital rules. She looked around, trying to control her emotions as she wondered how to help her pregnant best friend out. She heard something about 'Krum' all of a sudden and turned around to listen to a very quiet conversation going on between a mediwitch and some man. She managed to hear 'sixth floor' and 'private room at the end' and decided that that was where Krum was.

She walked over to Hermione and grabbed her hand and dragged her with her towards the elevators. Hermione protested but 'eventually' calmed down for the sake of the baby inside of her as they waited for the elevator to come down. Ginny hoped Krum was there. She didn't want to bring Hermione's hopes up for nothing.

"Why are you dragging me away!" Hermione asked, trying to let Ginny let go of her. "I need to see Viktor!"

"Calm down Hermione and shut up." Ginny said calmly. "I know where he is."

Hermione had calmed down to a certain extent during the short trip and seemed to finally do so when Ginny opened the doors to get into Viktor's room. Ginny saw him lying on a bed and he appeared to be sleeping. Hermione didn't move or react for a moment and just stared at him with a shocked expression all over her face.

"What did he do to himself." Ginny heard her whisper to herself.

Ginny stood where she was as she felt that going over to Krum wasn't a thing she should do yet and waited for Hermione to go over to him. For a while, nothing really happened. The two just stood where they were. Some time must have gone before Hermione began to walk over to her husband, cautiously, worriedly, hopefully. Ginny could hear her soft whimpers and instantly knew that she was crying again.

"Viktor, I didn't mean what I said." Hermione whimpered, as she stopped at his bedside. "I'm so sorry..."

A minute or so must have gone by before Ginny heard footsteps behind her. She had forgotten to close the door for privacy.

"Excuse me? Did you two have permission to come here?" A rather irritating voice asked.

"I'm his wife," Hermione said as Ginny turned around to see who it was. A rather slutty looking lady who appeared to be Viktor's mediwitch stood before her. "And this is my friend. Tell me what happened to him."

"Where is your visitor card?" the lady who was apparently Krum's mediwitch asked, not responding to Hermione's question. She wasn't dressed like mediwitch with the short skirt and tight top.

"Do I need a visitor card to see my husband?" Hermione asked angrily as she scrutinised the lady's choice of clothing. "I asked you to tell me what happened to him!"

"I have to obey St. Mungos rules. Can't tell you anything, deary."

"Why you-"

"-Now if you two do not mind, I will like you two to leave the room so that I can do a check up on Mr. Krum. You two don't have a visitor card so may be impostors pretending to be the famous Hermione Granger and... You are?" The mediwitch interrupted with a strange glitter in her eyes. She hardly gave Ginny a look before turning her attention back to Hermione-... Viktor Krum. "If you do not know where the door to leave is, it's right here where I'm standing."

The mediwitch was getting on Ginny's nerves too and she could feel her blood start to boil. She took her wand out, hoping she could hex her as soon as the irritating lady said another word.

"Miss. Scarlet?" a deep voice suddenly said. "What are you doing in there?"

Ginny saw 'Miss Scarlet' blush a bright red as a man way beyond their years with fading red-grey hair walked into the room. He looked thoroughly confused as he looked at the mediwitch before turning around to look at Hermione and herself.

"I give my sincere apologies for any problems caused." the man began, apologetically. "I am currently the owner of St. Mungos and I am sorry for any inconvenience the staff has caused too..." he turned to look at 'Miss Scarlet'. "Go to my office, I want to have a word with you." he hissed.

As soon as an annoyed Miss Scarlet left the room, the man turned back to face them with a sigh. "I apologise again for Miss Scarlet's behaviour. She is a new mediwitch here having just recently passed her exams. She wasn't supposed to be on this floor. First year mediwitches are supposed to work on the first and second floor. If she has caused any problems, please do not hesitate to inform me."

"Enough with the apologising," Hermione said, looking thoroughly frustrated. "All I want to know right now is what happened to my husband!"

"He was pulled out of the sea just a while ago." the man began slowly. "The mediwitches are currently onto investigating what exactly happened after doing some examinations on Mr. Krum..."

"I have a feeling you don't know anything about healing..." Hermione muttered worriedly.

"I just own the place." the man admitted with a furiously red blush. "The names Fletcher McArthur by the way. All we've got and know so far is that we found your husband unconscious with a broken arm and leg. His broom was snapped in two and is beyond repair."

Ginny gasped. Was the dark figure she had seen flying about whilst at the pebble beach with Gary, Krum?

"Will he be all right?" Hermione asked as tears began to fall again. "The injury is not too grave..."

"His arm and leg can be fixed up in no time but we need to make sure he hasn't injured his head or brain..." Fletcher McArthur muttered. "I'll get the mediwitches brewing something and see if it's a long term injury or not..."

The man then left without another word and left Ginny and Hermione alone in the room with Viktor.

Ginny was surprised that St. Mungos had become so unorganised and useless. Did the mediwitches here know anything at all? The ones before and during the war had been fabulous but since there were no such serious injuries anymore, the mediwitches didn't need to be 'skilled' and 'knowledgable' enough. Ginny had heard that the examination to pass the mediwitch test had gotten way too easy. Time really did change things- the owner of St. Mungos hardly knew a thing about medicine!

"Today's your results day right?" Hermione suddenly said with a sniffle.

Ginny nodded and felt her stomach tighten. She couldn't breathe again.

"I'm sorry but can we delay it for a bit?" Hermione asked, hesitantly. "I mean... the results are done and complete but I just... I need to stay here with Viktor..." She looked away from Ginny to look at her husband. "And even if you look at the results, I don't think you'll understand what it's showing you so..."

Ginny had been waiting for ages for the results, but the look on her best friends face was too hard for her to say no to. The feelings she was feeling made her feel as if she were about to explode but she honestly couldn't say no to Hermione... And besides, a day of waiting wouldn't hurt too much right? Viktor Krum's health was more paramount right now. Plus, Hermione's marriage was on the line.

"Okay..." Ginny mumbled.

About two hours later, Ginny ended up sitting in the far corner staring at the floor as Hermione held her husband's hand by the bedside. He was still asleep and hadn't shown any signs of waking up yet. The mediwitches hadn't bothered showing up either which left Hermione to do a check up on him on her own, having learnt specialised spells during the war. Having a lot of time to herself, Ginny realised that the Quidditch game should have ended by now and wondered what her family was doing. And what was Gary up to?

"You can leave if you want." Hermione suddenly said, as she put her wand down as the last spell she casted wore off. "Go home I mean. You're probably missing Gary..."

"He's with Blaise, should be all right." Ginny muttered. "I can stay."

Hermione sighed.

"What's with the sighing?"

"I don't know..." she paused. "That man from earlier... Fletcher McArthur, right? ... I recognise him from somewhere but I just can't remember where I've seen him before. I haven't forgotten things before so it's quite frustrating. Do you recognise him?"

Ginny smirked. "Are you poking fun at his red hair? He's not a Weasley, that's for sure. Our ears never get that big!"

Ginny felt happier as she saw a small smile form on Hermione's face.

"No I'm not. Just forget it. It doesn't matter..."

Ginny stood up. "I need to go take a piss... I'll be right back."

"Sure."

Ginny walked towards the door and shut them behind her before making her way over to the toilets. After taking a piss, she walked out and made her way back but was stopped halfway as she spotted Blaise right in the middle of the hallway. Her heart pounded. **Thump. Thump. Thump.**

"Blaise?"

"Hello, beautiful. Missed me?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to look for you. See how Krum's going. You know. Stuff. Nothing to do with you really."

"Oh really?" she asked, crossing her arms. "That's very believable. I didn't miss you too."

He chuckled. "Yeah you got me."

There was a pause as Ginny twirled at her hair with her index finger.

"Hermione's doing a check up on him herself." Ginny muttered.

Blaise cocked his head. "What? What about the mediwitches?"

"Pretty much useless... Coming to St. Mungos was rather pointless. The only thing they've managed to do so far is keep the press from coming in. But that's mostly to do with Hermione's protection spells... I doubt the spells they cast these days here are as strong as they were before..." Ginny looked at Blaise's arms and wondered where Gary was. "Where's Gary?"

Blaise smiled. "I left him."

"You what?"

"Left him with your mother. She said she wanted to spend time with him. The twins are with your brother... Ron."

Ginny sighed. She would have preferred Blaise bringing Gary over, but for some reason, she wasn't too mad at him. And leaving the twins with Ronald? Was that even a good idea? Hermione hadn't looked too comfortable around him. Would she get mad at the both of them for it?

She suddenly got a feeling that she shouldn't go into the room yet- or rather, didn't want to go in. Hermione had hardly been with her husband since forever and probably wanted time alone with him. He might have woken up anyway.

"Wait-" Ginny grabbed Blaise's arm just as he was about to walk. "Don't go inside yet. Hermione needs some time with him."

"Okay..."

Ginny walked over to the bench by the side and sat down and was followed suit by Blaise who sat next to her. They didn't say much for a while and Ginny watched as he fumbled with his fingers as if counting the time.

She suddenly thought that Hermione could have just explained to her what the results meant. Honestly, looking at the results shouldn't be so hard? It would be like potions class, except more complicated. The results were probably going to be something like green means yes and red means no... Ginny smiled to herself. She shouldn't over complicate things. And besides, listening to someone tell you the results seemed better...

"So..." Blaise started.

"So..." Ginny repeated.

"Do you want to know who won the game?"

"The Bulgarians?"

Blaise chuckled. "Nope. Another replay... The Irish won... really badly this time." He sighed. "I feel sorry for the new seeker. He didn't make the best of debuts."

"I guess that's the pressure people get... especially having to come on after Krum..."

The conversation died down after that. Ginny began to feel sleepy and found that her eyes shut against her will, and soon she was asleep. It wasn't until she woke up on her own accord that she realised she had been sleeping on Blaise's shoulder. She bolted up.

"Shit. Sorry about that." She mumbled, rubbing her mouth with the back of her hand incase she had dribbled...

Blaise chuckled. "Nah it's nothing. I get girls sleeping all over me all the time."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ha ha very funny."

"I know, right?"

Ginny suddenly realised just how close their faces had gotten and bent away from Blaise, wondering what had just happened.

He smiled at her. "Do you want to go in to check on Krum now?"

She was surprised that he didn't comment on their earlier closeness. "Have I been sleeping for long?"

"Half an hour."

"Sorry."

"Should be."

There was a pause.

Ginny turned her head around to look at Blaise and saw him frowning. He appeared to be in deep thought.

"What's the matter?"

"Just wondering if they'll last, you know."

"Oh... them? I think they will. They need each other too much." She frowned, hoping that she was right.

"You look tired." He suddenly said. "You should get some body treatments or something, like go to the spa? Do you want me to take you somewhere?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm all right."

He turned around to face her and held a strange glaze-y look in his eyes. His head was slightly cocked and he appeared to be staring at her lips. She was surprised to find herself staring into his eyes, his nose, then his lips...

Her eyes widened as she took in the feeling of his lips on hers. It was surprisingly gentle. He didn't press any further or ask her lips for entrance. It was just gingerly pressed against her.

She sighed deeply when they parted, and looked away from him with a blush. She gasped slightly to herself when she felt his hand on hers.

"Ginny... I love you."

She nodded, and suddenly smiled to herself as realised that maybe she liked Blaise too. Just maybe.

"Do you want to go in now?" Blaise asked, standing up. He hadn't let go of her hand.

"Sure."

"Hello." Krum greeted them when they walked into his room.

"Hi..." Ginny and Blaise greeted back.

Looking over to Hermione, she looked happier and was actually smiling. Ginny decided that they must have resolved everything and was pleased to see them holding hands.

"Is there anything wrong with, Krum?" Blaise asked.

"None that I know of." Hermione said. "I've done the check up over him. There's nothing wrong apart from fatigue and stress." She paused for half a second. "I don't know why he'd sleep for so long though..."

"That's great then!" Ginny smiled.

"But I don't know what kept him asleep..."

"I vas dreaming of you." Viktor mumbled with eyes half open. He smiled at Hermione.

Ginny smiled again as she noticed Hermione blushing.

She wondered if Krum knew about Hermione's pregnancy yet. Her feelings told her that he didn't. She looked over to Hermione's tummy before turning to face Blaise who she realised had been looking at her the whole time. She blushed and looked away, hoping that Blaise would do the same.

"Will you be out of here soon?" Blaise asked Viktor.

"Maybe. Vait and see vhat medivitch and vizard says first."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They're useless though!"

"I also need to speak to my adffisors and agent and many others."

Hermione sighed and looked seriously annoyed.

Ginny noted Krum looking like he was in deep thought. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"Efferyone, I'ff decided that maybe I vill retire." he suddenly said.

"What!" Ginny, Hermione and Blaise all yelled.

"I vant to retire."

"Why?" Blaise asked. "You're still good!"

"My vife is not happy. I feel sad to see her like this. It is alvays because of Quidditch. Not just the game, you know?" he paused for a moment. "I had strange dream vhile sleeping just now. It gave me a feeling that I should retire. I haff enough of the game. Spend more time vith my family."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, though looking bewildered yet hopeful.

He nodded.

Ginny decided this was the cue for Blaise and herself to leave. Hermione and Viktor needed time alone again. She grabbed Blaise's hand.

"Blaise and I are going to leave now." she said. "We've got something to look for..."

Blaise looked shocked but smiled. "Yeah."

"If you have to..." Hermione said, looking pleased at the announcement.

Ginny then dragged Blaise out of the room with her and shut the door behind her. She turned to face Blaise and looked at him with an expectant look on her face.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You know... they need time together."

He smirked. "And we need time together too?"

She sighed. He was so fucking annoying sometimes.

"Hey, Ginny?" he said as they made their way towards the floo.

"What?" she puffed.

"Sorry about that earlier. You know..." he paused. "I just can't think or control myself around you. You're driving me insane."

She laughed. "Good for you."

He grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Good for you? Well that's very nice. I was expecting to receive some sympathy from you and all I'm getting it apathy."

"Serves you right for leaving Gary with my mother."

He sighed as they turned a corner. "Are you all right with your mother then? You know... relationship-wise."

She shook her head. "Just because I'm being nice to her doesn't mean I've forgiven her. I need some time to think things through." she turned around to face Blaise, prompting him to stop walking. "I haven't totally forgiven her yet, if that's what you wanted to know. I mean like... she ripped my heart out and expects me to sew it back on without feeling the pain at all! Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I even exist. All I've caused is trouble and shit..."

Blaise was about to say something but she stopped him with her finger.

"Don't interrupt me." she muttered. "I mean... Look at what I've done so far. I've been somewhat of a burden to Hermione and Krum, I've caused Brani..." her heart tightened as she said her name. "Branimir problems... Honestly, I shouldn't even be allowed to live."

"What happened to my brother is his own fault." he hissed through clenched teeth. His voice soften as he continued. "And you haven't been a burden to the Krums, they offered to help you when you need help the most. I don't like seeing you all negative like this... I hate pessimists."

"The irony..." she muttered, hoping he'd get her 'joke'.

He sighed. "Smile. You look prettier when you do."

She rolled her eyes. "Blaise.. what were you apologising for again?"

He looked at her. "For kissing you. I don't know if you took it well or not. You know... I can be quite impulsive at times."

She smiled. "Oh.. you don't need to apologise for that."

She then turned around and made her way over to the floo. Blaise muttered something about Gary.

"What did you say?" she asked when they met at their flooed destination.

"What?" he asked.

"What did you say?" she repeated.

"Oh... Gary's told me that he wants to be a Quidditch player when he grows up. Was wondering what you thought about it."

She sighed. "I don't know... To be honest, I don't really want him to be one."

"And I thought you wanted to be one back when we were in Hogwarts?"

"That was then, and this is now."

He ignored her and began humming a familiar tune as he made his way down the pathway in front of them. He paused before offering his arm to her, which she surprisingly accepted. Her heart began to race, which she tried to ignore, but she knew she couldn't as the thumping began to reach all over her. She could feel blood rushing to her face and she wondered what was happening to herself. Was she actually falling for Blaise?

"Do you want something to eat?" Blaise asked her as they walked down the lane.

"Huh?"

"We haven't eaten since morning."

"Oh. Um. Where are we again?"

"Nearby Gringotts."

"Oh.. Right. Sure... food..."

He smiled at her before looking ahead.

She sighed, wondering why she wasn't speaking properly.

"I can still be there during results day yeah?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah! Of Course!" she paused as she realised how she had reacted. "I mean, of course you may."

He smirked at her, softly. "Thanks... It means the world to me."

**A/N Next chapter is the final chapter. I kind of rushed this chapter and I know it isn't so good... the kiss scene between Blaise and Ginny wasn't too good. flames and reviews both accepted!**


End file.
